From The Darkest Side KaiLu Ver
by ChristineOnkey2minKailu22
Summary: Dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh ( Kim Jongin & Kim Kai ) sama-sama mencintai Luhan. Remake dari Novel From The Darkest Side karya Santhy Agatha. KaiLu, JongLu, RnR. Update Chap 15
1. Chapter 1

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha

Genre :: Romance, Thriller

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel From The Darkest Side (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). SG.

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Happy Reading!

_Kim Jong In _

_Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai ._

_Kim Kai_

"_Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain._

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Luhan sekarang selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakkan dada.

Ketika mobil mereka memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah itu, rasa gugup dan takutnya makin memuncak. Ibunya, yang menyetir di sebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tentu saja, kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya, hal yang diimpi-impikannya sejak dulu. Lagipula ibunya tidak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat cantik, muda dan wangi, tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Ibunya melahirkan Luhan saat berusia sangat muda, 16 tahun. Dan sekarang di usia Luhan yang sudah 20 tahun, selisih usia itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan, mereka terlihat seumuran. Apalagi Luhan selalu mengenakan pakaian konservativ yang cenderung kusam tapi nyaman digunakan, sedangkan ibunya memilih berpakaian seksi dan penuh gaya.

Yah, penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Luhan menarik napas sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia tadi berdiri lama di depan lemari pakaiannya mencoba menemukan gaunnya yang terbaik, tetapi ternyata dia tidak punya gaun satupun yang baik. Gajinya sebagai staff administrasi biasa di sebuah biro wisata sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya membeli banyak pakaian. Dan ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan, Taeyeon, ibunya melahirkannya karena kesalahan remaja masa lalu, jadi dia tidak punya ayah yang mengakuinya.

Taeyeon lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, menitipkannya ke kedua orang tuanya, lalu pergi merantau ke luar kota untuk melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan sekolah. Sejak saat itu Luhan dan Taeyeon hanya bertemu saat Taeyeon pulang liburan ke rumah, Luhan tidak pernah menganggap Taeyeon sebagai ibunya, selain karena Taeyeon tidak mau dipanggil ibu, bagi Luhan orang tua sejatinya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia lahir sampai dia beranjak dewasa.

Lalu setelah dua tahun lalu, kakeknya meninggal dunia, disusul neneknya setahun kemudian, Luhan tetap tidak menggantungkan diri kepada ibunya, toh Taeyeon juga tidak peduli.

Luhan menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan ibunya yang saat itu sudah menjadi aktris ternama.

Sampai suatu ketika Taeyeon menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan salah satu konglomerat paling kaya dan paling ternama, seorang lelaki berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan mengundang Luhan untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, meski kau adalah sebuah kesalahan akibat kebodohanku di masa lalu, kau adalah anakku," gumam Taeyeon dengan logat seksinya sambil mengoleskan lipstik pada bibirnya yang indah pada pertemuan makan siang mereka setelah dua tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa.

"Lagipula, aku terlanjur menceritakan tentangmu pada Jongin, tidak sengaja tentunya, tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi Jongin? Dia tahu segalanya...," Taeyeon tersenyum menerawang seperti orang dimabuk kepayang, "Dan Jongin ingin melihatmu."

Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku? Bukan karena dia ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya? Luhan menyimpulkan dalam hati, dan seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir di dadanya.

Memang dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Taeyeon, wanita itu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Tetapi kadangkala ada sedikit rasa di hatinya, yang ingin dicintai sebagai seorang anak.

Dan disinilah dia, datang dengan ibunya, yang begitu cantik dengan gaun sutra keemasan seperti sampanye, rambut tatanan salon, kulit selembut satin dan aroma minyak wangi mahal. Sedangkan dia hanya memakai sweater cokelat jeleknya serta rok selutut yang membuatnya seperti kutu buku yang tidak menarik, belum lagi rambutnya hanya dikuncir kuda, tanpa riasan.

Calon suami Taeyeon pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengharapkan aku secantik Taeyeon, desah Luhan dalam hati.

Mungkin aku lebih mirip ayah, gumamnya menghibur diri, meski dia juga tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya, Taeyeon tetap menyimpan rahasia itu sampai sekarang seolah itu aib masa lalu yang tidak boleh dibuka. Kakek neneknya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya.

Lagipula, Luhan tidak berani bertanya lagi sejak insiden pada saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun dan mulai bertanya pada neneknya siapa ayahnya. Waktu itu neneknya langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis, sedang kakeknya hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah muram. Kesedihan yang menggantung setelah insiden itu begitu menyesakkan dada sampai berhari-hari. Dan pada saat itulah Luhan belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

Rupanya calon suami ibunya ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh dengan taman dan pepohonan yang indah di kiri kanan jalan. Ketika ahkirnya mobil mereka berhenti, Luhan sempat ternganga, melihat rumah marmer putih bergaya gothic dan renaissance yang megah di depannya.

Taeyeon rupanya sangat bersemangat karena dia segera melompat keluar dari mobil begitu mobil itu berhenti dan mau tak mau Luhan segera mengikutinya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, atau ada kamera pengawas di depan pintu? Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas dengan curiga, karena begitu mereka sampai di pintu dibawah kanopi dan pilar marmer yang indah, pintu itu langsung terbuka tanpa diketuk, dan seorang pelayan pria setengah baya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi sudah berdiri disana.

"Miss Taeyeon?" tanya pelayan itu dengan muka ekspresi sedatar batu hingga Luhan bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Taeyeon mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Pelayan itu melihat ke belakang, ke arah Luhan dan mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin dia mengira aku pembantu Taeyeon, desah Luhan dalam hati.

"Saya Jongdae, kepala pelayan disini. Tuan Jongin sudah menunggu di ruang utama, mari saya antar," gumam pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikkan tubuh dan membiarkan Taeyeon dan Luhan mengikutinya.

Sepanjang lorong itu Luhan terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior dan perabot rumah mewah ini.

Ya, Taeyeon pasti akan sangat bahagia di sini, dia selalu ingin menjadi nyonya rumah yang kaya raya, impiannya sebentar lagi terwujud. Dan sudah pasti Luhan tidak masuk ke dalam daftar impiannya itu. Luhan tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Taeyeon yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya, setelah itu Luhan akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, dilupakan oleh ibunya.

Toh dia memang tak ingin terlibat.

Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku, begitu menekan jiwa. Berbeda dengan rumah neneknya yang diwariskan padanya, rumah itu kecil tapi hangat dan penuh ketentraman. Seberat apapun pekerjaannya, Luhan selalu merasa segala kelelahannya hilang ketika pulang ke rumah itu. Karena itulah meskipun kagum, Luhan sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini.

Jongdae membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Taeyeon langsung melangkah masuk dengan bersemangat. "Darling," serunya mesra lalu menghambur ke pelukan pria bersetelan resmi yang berdiri ditengah ruangan.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Taeyeon, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Luhan.

Dan Luhan ternganga melihat sosok calon suami Taeyeon untuk pertama kalinya, semula dia pikir laki-laki itu adalah lelaki botak berjenggot yang gendut, tidak tampan tetapi sangat kaya. Tetapi lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini sama sekali tidak gendut, dia tinggi atletis bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus itu menempel pas dan indah di tubuhnya yang berotot tetapi ramping itu. Hey.. Lagipula dia mengharapkan apa? Lelaki ini baru 32 tahun!

Matanya cokelat gelap begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang cokelat dengan sedikit warna keemasan. Tentu saja begitu, dari literatur bisnis yang memuat tentang jajaran pengusaha- pengusaha sukses, Kim Jongin selalu dibahas, pengusaha berusia 32 tahun, setengah Yunani yang sangat menarik. Tapi mereka tidak memasang fotonya di literatur itu, jadi Luhan tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

Lelaki ini tidak bisa dibilang tampan, sosoknya terlalu keras untuk digambarkan dengan kata "tampan", tetapi ada kharisma tersendiri yang membuat semua orang pasti akan menoleh dua kali ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan Taeyeon yang menggelendot dengan mesra di pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Luhan. "Dan ini pasti Luhan," bahkan aksen suaranya begitu mempesona, Luhan menyadari dia ternganga ketika Jongin mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, dengan gugup disambutnya jabatan itu, tangan lelaki itu ramping, tapi menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap.

"Iya, ini Luhan, putri kecilku," Taeyeon berkata seolah olah mereka ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab. "Dan Luhan, perkenalkan ini calon ayah tirimu."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Jongin menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti, sampai dia salah tingkah, adakah yang salah dengan rambutnya? Bajunya? Ataukah Jongin sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan ibunya dan tidak berhasil menemukannya?

"Hmmm karena umurku hampir 32 tahun, kurasa aku pantas-pantas saja mempunyai putri seumuranmu, tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan Jongin saja."

Tentu saja, lelaki dengan vitalitas semacam ini dia pasti malu dipanggil "papa" oleh gadis berusia 20 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Nah karena kalian sudah berkenalan? Bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling rumah ini? Kita akan tinggal disini setelah menikah bukan? Dan wow, rumah ini indah sekali Jongin."

Lelaki itu menatap Taeyeon tanpa ekspresi. "Tentu saja sayang," gumamnya, lalu mengamit lengan Taeyeon, Jongin mengatakan sayang tapi tampak begitu dingin.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa sedikit antipati kepada Jongin, dia terlalu dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti suasana di rumah megah ini.

Taeyeon menoleh pada Luhan, "kau ingin ikut Luhanku?" suaranya begitu penuh kasih tapi matanya memperingatkan, dan Luhan mengerti isyarat itu, ibunya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan tak ingin Luhan mengganggu.

Lagipula Luhan juga tidak tertarik melihat-lihat isi rumah ini.

"Tidak, terima kasih, kalau boleh saya ingin menunggu disini saja," Luhan tadi mengamati ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang penuh di dinding, rasanya lebih menarik duduk dan membaca, sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik, kalau dia diijinkan, dia ingin membacanya.

"Tapi kau akan tinggal disini juga, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini," sahut Jongin tajam.

Kata-kata itu membuat Taeyeon dan Luhan sama-sama terkejut, rupanya Jongin sudah menarik kesimpulan yang salah selama ini tentang hubungan Taeyeon dan Luhan.

Taeyeon dengan muka pucat segera menyahut, suaranya sedikit melengking karena gugup.

"Darling, kau salah, Luhan tidak akan tinggal dengan kita setelah kita menikah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak?" lelaki itu mengernyitkan kening, tampak tidak senang. "Dia putrimu bukan?"

"Iya...tapi...tapi..." suara Taeyeon hilang karena kebingungan, "Tapi Luhan lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap kau tahu, dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal dirumah warisan orang tuaku, bukan begitu Luhan?" sekali lagi Taeyeon menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Luhan cepat-cepat, selain karena dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini, dia tak mau Taeyeon marah padanya karena mengacaukan seluruh rencana masa depannya.

Jongin menatap Luhan dan Taeyeon dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan, lalu bergumam. "Well kita bahas pengaturan itu nanti," kata-katanya menunjukkan masalah itu sama sekali belum selesai.

Yah, rupanya selain dingin dan kaku, lelaki ini juga arogan.

"Baiklah Luhan, kalau kau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan segelas cokelat panas dan kue untukmu, kau boleh membaca atau melihat televisi untukmengisi waktumu," matanya menunjukkan ke arah televisi plasma yang menempel di dinding yang sama sekali tidak Luhan perhatikan karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak buku yang penuh itu.

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan gugup. "Kalau boleh... Kalau boleh saya ingin membaca buku-buku di rak itu," pintanya pelan.

Taeyeon tertawa cekikikan seperti anak kecil, "Membaca?" gumamnya dalam tawa, "Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dan kau memilih membaca?" nada mencemooh terdengar jelas di suaranya hingga pipi Taeyeon memerah.

Tapi Jongin hanya berdiri di situ dan menatapnya datar.

"Setidaknya putrimu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu di antara semuanya," kata-katanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa-biasa saja, tetapi arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat tawa Taeyeon terhenti dan wajahnya merona malu, dalam rasa malunya itu, Taeyeon melirik Luhan dengan jengkel.

"Silahkan, baca saja semua buku yang kau inginkan," senyum tipis muncul di bibir Jongin, lalu menggandeng Taeyeon, membawanya pergi ke luar ruangan.

Luhan merasa sangat lega ketika ditinggalkan sendirian, dengan penuh rasa tertarik, ditelusurinya buku-buku di rak raksasa itu. Kebanyakan buku berbahasa asing, dan merupakan versi asli, setelah meninggalkan buku-buku literatur bisnis, Sharin tertarik ke sederetan buku sastra lama...

Diambilnya salah satu buku, dan tersenyum.

Well kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli ini dengan gratis? Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan mampu membelinya...

Ketika dia masuk, didapatinya pemandangan indah terpampang jelas di depannya.

Luhan, gadis itu tertidur di kursi santai dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya, sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk.

Dia tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk mengawasi lebih dekat. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, seperti singa mengintai mangsa, didekatinya gadis itu. Dia berusaha sedekat mungkin, karena hasratnya mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekati gadis itu.

Ah, betapa cantiknya, wajahnya polos tanpa polesan apapun, tapi kulitnya begitu lembut, seperti bayi dengan semu kemerahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, menyusurkan jemarinya di semu kemerah-merahan itu. Dan bibirnya, astaga bibir itu, begitu ranum, basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar, tanpa polesan lipstik sedikitpun,tetapi tetap begitu indah.

Matanya menyusuri seluruh keindahan di berapa lama dia menunggu saat-saat ini? Menunggu saat-saat gadis ini berada begitu dekat dengannya?

Ya, gadis ini membuatnya terbangun setelah ditidurkan dengan paksa sekian lama.

Ahkirnya dia tidak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya melingkupi gadis itu, kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut gadis itu dengan halus tapi penuh hasrat.

"Kau milikku Luhan, ingat itu."

"Kau milikku Luhan, ingat itu."

Bisikan itu begitu lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ke telinganya.

Luhan tergeragap, mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Dia masih sendirian di ruangan ini.

Tapi tadi jelas-jelas ada yang berbisik di telinganya, dan kata-katanya itu masih terngiang jelas.

Apakah dia bermimpi ?

Luhan mengernyit. Lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa hangat… Seperti ada yang menyentuhnya sebelumnya.

Jantung Luhan berdetak cepat. Apakah mimpi bisa terasa sejelas itu? Suara bisikan itu begitu nyata. Sentuhan di bibirnya pun masih terasa hangat.

Tapi... Tidak mungkin kan ada orang masuk ke mari dan menciumnya begitu saja? Dengan putus asa Luhan menatap buku di pangkuannya. Sebuah novel sastra romantis karya pengarang Rusia...

Ah, aku pasti terbawa alur novel ini, gumam Luhan dalam hati, menarik napas lega. Sekali lagi dia memandang sekeliling, ruangan masih sepi. Tadi dia pasti tertidur cukup lama. Tapi Taeyeon dan Jongin belum juga kembali.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. Well mereka kan pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika sedang berduaan.

Dengan pelan Luhan berdiri, berusaha melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang kaku. Lalu diaberjalan mengitari ruangan yang luas itu.

Ruangan ini didesain untuk bersantai. Meskipun di sudut sana terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, tapi di sisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan.

Dengan tertarik, Luhan mendekat ke arah meja kerja Jongin. Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang di letakkan terbalik begitu saja. Sengaja? Atau memang terjatuh? Luhan mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menegakkannya lagi, matanya mengamati bingkai foto di dalam sana, foto keluarga.

Sepertinya itu gambar kedua orangtua Jongin dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang berambut cokelat itu pasti Jongin dan…kakak laki-lakinya? Luhan mengernyit. Tapi kenapa kedua orang tua Jongin asli Korea? Dan kakak laki-lakinya juga terlihat seperti orang Korea asli. Sedangkan jelas-jelas ada darah asing yang mengalir di tubuh lelaki itu, bahkan majalah-majalah bisnis itupun menyebutnya setengah Yunani.

"Itu orang tua angkat dan kakak angkatku, mereka yang mengasuhku ketika kedua orangtuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat." suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya itu membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget, membalikkan badan, dan langsung menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Jongin langsung memegang kedua pundak Luhan, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. "Maaf aku mengejutkanmu," gumamnya datar.

Luhan mengangguk, mundur menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Jongin. "Maaf... Saya... Saya lancang, saya melihat foto ini dan tertarik..."

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka adalah orang tua dan saudara yang kusayangi. Meskipun aku tetap menggunakan nama asli keluargaku, mereka sudah seperti orang tua kandung bagiku."

Luhan tersenyum getir, setidaknya Jongin lebih bahagia darinya. Lelaki itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tetapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua barunya. Sedangkan dia? Ibunya masih hidup, tetapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupannya.

Omong-omong tentang ibunya... Dimana Taeyeon? Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke balik punggung Jongin tetapi Jongin memang datang sendirian.

"Taeyeon menunggu di ruang makan, aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama," gumam Jongin, menyadari kebingungan Luhan, lalu membalikkan tubuh, "Ayo, kita ke ruang makan. Mau tak mau Luhan mengikuti Jongin melangkah ke ruang makan, lelaki itu lalu melambatkan langkahnya sehingga bisa berjalan berjejeran dengan Luhan.

"Senang tadi?"

"Apa?" Luhan terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mencerna kata-kata lelaki itu.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Di antara buku-buku itu..."

"Oh iya," jawab Luhan buru-buru, "Saya menemukan banyak buku-buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sulit ditemukan... Tadi saya terlalu asyik membaca dan bahkan sempat ketiduran," pipi Luhan merona.

Jongin menoleh dan menatap Luhan. "Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu kan?"

Luhan termangu, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yang aneh malahan pertanyaan yang diajukan Jongin padanya ini.

"Aneh ?" ulangnya bingung.

Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan," lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendahului Luhan. Meninggalkan Luhan termangu kebingungan.

Aneh? Apa maksud Jongin?

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Jongin memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan jasnya di kursi dengan jengkel. Rencananya berhasil tentu saja. Dia sudah berhasil membujuk Taeyeon dan Luhan menginap di rumahnya selama ahkir pekan ini.

Yang tidak diduganya adalah sikap pantang menyerah Taeyeon. Begitu Luhan berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Taeyeon langsung berusaha mati-matian untuk merayunya, perempuan itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama Jongin sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja rayuannya tidak berhasil. Jongin menggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Taeyeon agar kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia memang lelah, tapi seandainya dia tidak lelahpun, dia tidak pernah berminat tidur dengan Taeyeon.

Bukan Taeyeon diinginkannya...

"Sampai kapan kau tahan dengan wanita murahan itu?" suara itu terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan, dan Jongin langsung berhadapan dengan sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Jongin dingin, "Lagipula, bukan saatnya membahas tentang Taeyeon, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan tadi siang."

Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Jongin marah.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya," sanggahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak cuma melihatnya, kau menciumnya," geram Jongin marah, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak ya?"

"Aku memang tidak punya otak. Kau selalu bilang aku lebih mirip binatang," sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan kemarahan Jongin, "Aku menginginkan Luhan, jadi aku akan memilikinya, sesederhana itu."

"Kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Jongin tak sabar.

Lagi, sebuah tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu. "Kau bilang itu rencana? Merayu ibu gadis itu untuk kau nikahi? Kau bilang itu rencana? Kau tahu tidak, aku harus menahan jijik ketika melihat kau harus mencium perempuan murahan itu, berpura-pura menikmati mencumbunya," sosok di kegelapan itu menyeringai marah, "Taeyeon adalah perempuan murahan yang menjijikkan, membayangkan dia ada di rumah ini membuatku muak."

"Kau harus tahan. Rencanaku ini sudah berhasil menggiring Luhan masuk ke rumah ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyingkirkan Taeyeon? Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu Jongin sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, cara Taeyeon meremehkan dan menghina Luhan secara tersirat seharian tadi benar-benar mengusik kemarahanku, dan kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau aku marah?" sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam.

Jongin mengernyitkan kening. "Tak akan kuizinkan kau bertindak semaumu sendiri"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya kalau aku sampai turun tangan? Aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti gadisku, akuakan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya."

"Luhan bukan gadismu."

"Dia akan menjadi gadisku, milikku. Aku sudah mengatakan janji itu. Luhan adalah milikku," sosok di kegelapan itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

Jongin menggeram marah. "Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat seperti siang tadi, mendatangi Luhan dan menciumnya, menciumnya! Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan kalau saat itu Luhan terbangun?"

Sosok di kegelapan itu terkekeh. "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangani semuanya dulu. Setiap kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak pernah memakai perasaan. Aku tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti? Jadi tahan dirimu," geram Jongin mengancam.

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu. "Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya Jongin, kau tahu itu kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kesabaran."

Jongin mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri.

Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum dia, mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya...

TBC

Mianhae kalau ga suka dgn pairing yg aku gunakan #bow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)

Klo ga ada yg review berarti ff yg aku remake emang ga ada yg minat membacanya

Klo ada yg mereview aku akan berusaha melanjutkan ff remakenya ini ^^


	2. Chapter 2

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha Chapter 2

Genre :: Romance, Thriller

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel From The Darkest Side (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). SG.

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Happy Reading!

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Jongin untuk menahan diri, dia tetap saja mendatangi Luhan di kamarnya.

Jongin bisa marah, nanti. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri begitu saja saat gadis yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sekian lama sekarang ada di rumah yang sama dengannya?

Dia berdiri di sudut ranjang, mengamati Luhan yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi.

Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya.

Sampai kapan dia hanya bisa melihat Luhan di saat gadis itu sedang tertidur?

Jongin harus cepat. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang Luhan, padahal jarang sekali mereka berdua sepakat. Dia dan Jongin bertolak belakang dalam segala hal.

Jongin cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya, sedangkan dia selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik. Licik, bukan pintar - untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan seperti yang Jongin katakan tadi, dia sangat kejam.

Tapi Luhan adalah gadis yang sudah menyentuh perasaannya. Mungkin gadis itu sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kejadian dua belas tahun lalu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan sekaligus hari di mana dia memutuskan akan memiliki Luhan.

Jongin harus memaklumi ketidaksabarannya, dia sudah menunggu selama dua belas tahun. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai Luhan siap menjadi miliknya. Dan sekarang gadis itu ada di depan matanya.

Dia mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pipi Luhan lembut. Luhan bergeming, masih pulas, tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengamatinya lekat di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau milikku Luhan, jangan lupakan itu."

Luhan bermimpi. Dia ada di sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai. Penuh dengan pedagang dan para orangtua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka. Suara musik dari berbagai stan permainan dan suara-suara manusia terdengar bercampur menjadi satu, riuhrendah di telinganya.

"Luhan, jangan kesitu," suara neneknya terdengar memperingatkan.

Luhan mengernyit. Neneknya masih hidup? Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati neneknya berdiri di belakangnya, neneknya benar-benar masih hidup. Hidup dan tampak lebih muda.

Dengan bingung Luhan mengamati sekeliling, dan menyadari kalau bukan dia yang dipanggil neneknya, di sana berdiri seorang anak, mungkin delapan tahun, kurus dan agak canggung, itu adalah dirinya yang masih berumur delapan tahun!

"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh Luhan, nenek tidak mau kamu tersesat, di sini sangat ramai," sang nenek menggandeng tangan Luhan kecil, lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di pinggir taman.

"Duduk di sini dulu, nenek akan membelikanmu es krim," kata sang nenek sambil menunjuk stan es krim dengan antrian pembeli yang panjang, yang terletak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka, "Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, nenek pasti akan mendengarnya."

Luhan kecil mengangguk tapi matanya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh semangat.

Luhan tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih terpatri samar-samar di benaknya, kenangan saat pertama kali dia di ajak ke taman hiburan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan kecil melangkah turun dari kursi, dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Luhan langsung panic.

Hey... Kembalilah, kau bisa tersesat !

Dengan gugup Luhan menoleh ke arah sang nenek yang sedang antri di stan es krim, dia ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar, setelah beberapa kali usaha yang sia-sia, ahkirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luhan kecil.

Luhan kecil terus berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari bahwa dia makin tersesat menembus keramaian. Dengan susah payah Luhan berusaha mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran taman, berlokasi di bagian belakang stan yang sepi.

Luhan pucat pasi ketika sadar, pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh mengejutkan, di sana ada sosok lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian rapi, sedikit acak-acakan karena baru saja berkelahi, rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang daripada seharusnya menutupi sisi wajahnya, lelaki itu berdarah di bahunya, darahnya merembes menembus kemeja putihnya. Tangan lelaki itu memegang pisau yang penuh darah... Dan di depannya, di depannya tergeletak sosok lelaki lain besar dan berpakaian kusam, dengan perut terluka parah oleh tusukan pisau, sosok itu tidak bergerak. Mati.

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh dan melihat Luhan kecil sedang terpaku menatapnya. Seperti neneknya tadi, lelaki itu sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan, dan entah bagaimana Luhan seolah-olah terpaku, hanya bisa melihat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Well, halo nak," sapa lelaki itu sambil tersenyum mempesona, "Apakah kau tersesat?" tanpa peduli lelaki itu melipat pisau penuh darah di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku.

Luhan kecil mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bersama nenek tadi... Apakah kau membunuhnya?" tanyanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan.

Lelaki itu melirik mayat di kakinya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Dia pantas mati, dia tadi berusaha merampokku dengan pisau, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya sendiri, manusia seperti itu tidak pantas hidup."

Luhan kecil menatap lelaki itu tanpa takut. "Kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanyanya polos.

Lelaki itu langsung tertawa. "Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan polisi di sini? Aku sudah cukup beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang," ekspresinya berubah kejam.

Lalu lelaki itu mendekati Luhan kecil.

Lari! Ayo lari!

Luhan berusaha berteriak, memperingatkan Luhan kecil, tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, kakinya seolah-olah terpaku.

Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok di depan Luhan kecil. "Aku minta maaf kau berada di tempat yang salah nak, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga."

Luhan kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan laki-laki itu tatapannya terarah pada darah di bahunya. "Kau terluka," gumam Luhan kecil.

"Apa?" lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melirik ke bahunya yang penuh darah, "Oh... Ini hanya luka kecil, akan kututup dengan jaket," sambungnya sambil melirik jaket cokelatnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Tanpa di duga Luhan kecil mengeluarkan plester luka yang selalu dibawa-bawanya dari sakunya.

"Bisa diobati dengan ini? Nenek selalu menutup lukaku yang berdarah dengan ini."

Lelaki itu tertegun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih," sambil masih tersenyum dia mengambil handyplast itu dari tangan Luhan dan memasukkannya ke saku, "Siapa namamu nak?"

"Luhan," jawab Luhan polos.

Dengan pelan lelaki itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dari tanah dan memakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan kecil.

"Luhan...dan kau bilang sedang bersama nenekmu tadi? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena aku kemari untuk melihatmu," lelaki itu mengamati Luhan dengan teliti, tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya, "...hmm...sepertinya kau tersesat, ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bagian informasi supaya nenekmu bisa menemukanmu."

Luhan menarik napas lega karena lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Luhan kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Tangan Luhan kecil menerima uluran lelaki itu, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke area yang lebih ramai. Buru-buru Luhan mengikuti mereka berdua.

Mereka sampai ke bagian informasi dan lelaki itu menyerahkan Luhan kecil ke petugas yang berjaga di sana, sebelum pergi dia berjongkok lagi di depan Luhan kecil. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau lihat tadi kepada orang lain kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan kecil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lelaki itu memajukan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Luhan kecil tersenyum, senyum polos anak-anak dan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari lelaki itu. "Janji."

Dengan senyumnya yang sedikit berbahaya, lelaki itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan. "Kalau begitu selamat tinggal Luhan. Tapi aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat kita bertemu, kau akan menjadi milikku, jangan lupakan itu," gumamnya sambil melangkah menjauh.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan. Luhan langsung pucat pasi, lelaki tampan itu menatap langsung ke arahnya! Apakah dia menyadari kehadirannya ?

Tatapan mata Luhan menelusuri lelaki itu. Kali ini wajah lelaki itu benar-benar jelas. Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, rambut cokelat dengan sulur keemasan itu... Mata cokelat itu... Semuanya tampak lebih muda, tetapi Luhan mengenalinya.

"Jongin...?" gumamnya ragu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum puas yang sedikit keji, senyum yang tidak mungkin ditampilkan Jongin yang begitu dingin. "Bukan sayang, panggil aku Kai."

Luhan tersentak dan membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sejenak kehilangan orientasi karena dia tidak mengenali kamar ini.

Tapi lalu dia sadar, ini di kamar tamu rumah Jongin, calon ayah tirinya.

Dengan gugup Luhan mengusap keringat di dahinya, mimpi itu... Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekaligus aneh, tapi Luhan tidak tahu apakah itu kenangan masa kecilnya atau cuma mimpi...

Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menuang air ke gelas dari teko yang terletak di meja samping ranjang. Setelah meminum seteguk air dia memejamkan mata.

Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan, menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tetapi sesuatu apa?

Dengan putus asa Luhan mengeryit, mengingat mimpi anehnya tadi. Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh...

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yakin bahwa dia sendirian di kamar ini, Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Itu pasti cuma mimpi aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya sendiri. Itu cuma mimpi.

Tapi kata-kata itu tetap terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"Kau milikku Luhan, jangan lupakan itu..."Luhan terbangun di dini hari yang temaram, masih fajar dan sinar matahari sudah mulai menembus jendela-jendela yang ditutup oleh gorden putih yang indah.

Hey... Kamar ini indah sekali...

Luhan baru menyadarinya sekarang, kemarin ia terlalu lelah sehingga tidak sempat melihat ke sekeliling.

Kamar ini bernuansa putih gading, semua ornamen dari karpet bulu yang tebal, gorden dan tempat tidur semuanya bernuansa putih. Bahkan dinding-dinding dan kusen jendela serta atapnya semuanya berwarna putih.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Masuk," tanya Luhan sambil mengernyitkan kening, siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini?

Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang pelayan, masih muda seumurnya dan kelihatan agak gugup.

"Nona Luhan, saya eh diperintahkan untuk melayani anda,"

Luhan mengernyit? Melayaninya? Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dilayani oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh pelayan. Konsep ini terasa sangat baru baginya.

"Tidak usah... Saya bisa semuanya sendiri," Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tasnya. Untung saja dia membawa pakaian ganti, Taeyeon sudah mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan mereka menginap di ahkir pekan ini.

Tapi di mana tasnya itu ?

Pelayan wanita itu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Luhan, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian indah yang juga berwarna putih.

"Saya akan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi nona, dan ini... Semua pakaian nona sudah disiapkan disini," dia lalu membuka lemari itu.

Luhan ternganga.

Didalam lemari itu terdapat banyak gaun dan pakaian, mungkin puluhan dan semuanya digantung dengan rapi dibalik plastik pembungkus yang masih baru. Tidak mungkin kanpakaian itu untuknya? Pelayan itu pasti salah.

"Ti...tidak mungkin pakaian-pakaian ini untukku. Kamu pasti salah..." Luhan berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya, "Mungkin...mungkin ini untuk ibuku?"

Dengan tegas pelayan itu menggeleng. "Saya mendapat instruksi langsung oleh kepala pelayan. Mari, saya akan menyiapkan air dan peralatan mandi Anda."

Luhan sebenarnya ingin membantah. Tidak mungkin kan Jongin menyiapkan pakaian baru sebegitu banyak untuknya? Dia kan hanya akan tinggal disini selama ahkir pekan, apakah Jongin tetap berpendapat Luhan akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah pernikahannya dengan Taeyeon?

Tapi, meskipun Jongin berpendapat begitu, lelaki itu kan tetap saja tidak perlu menyiapkan baju sebanyak itu?

Pelayan itu pasti salah, Luhan memutuskan. Semua baju itu pasti untuk Taeyeon. Luhan mengernyit ketika membayangkan kemarahan Taeyeon atas kesalahan ini. Ibunya itu sangat posesif. Egois dan posesif, dan Taeyeon pasti tidak akan suka kalau Luhan memakai salah satu baju yang disiapkan untuknya.

"Aku... Aku ingin memakai bajuku sendiri, kau tahu tidak dimana tas pakaianku yang berwarna cokelat? Sepertinya kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja."

Pelayan itu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada tas disini," jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Luhan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya.

Luhan termangu, matanya masih mencari-cari dan dia masih belum putus asa mencari sampai pelayan itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi.

"Mari, airnya sudah siap, saya akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian nona."

Mau tak mau, meski dengan dahi berkerut Luhan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak terbiasa dilayani, dan tidak suka di layani.

Seperti jaman feodal saja, gerutunya dalam hati.

Tapi apapun keberatan yang ada di dalam hatinya itu langsung hilang melihat keindahan kamar mandi di depannya.

Kamar mandi itu dipenuhi kaca, di dinding dan di atap, dengan bingkai-bingkai putih di sekelilingnya, kaca itu beruap karena air panas dari bath-tub yang penuh busa danmenguarkan aroma wangi campuran mawar dengan susu.

Tiba-tiba saja mandi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Luhan.

Pelan-pelan dia mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat dalam bath tub itu, hangatnya pas, pelayan tadi benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik.

Luhan lalu berendam dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, seperti otot- ototnya yang kaku dilemaskan pelan-pelan.

Rasanya sangat nyaman hingga Luhan hampir tertidur. Perasaannya damai hingga makin lama Luhan makin tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

"Jangan tertidur disini, dari yang kudengar, banyak orang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di bath-tub."

Suara itu begitu mengejutkan Luhan dari tidur-tidur ayamnya, dia terlonjak kaget dan begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di kusen pintu penghubung kamar mandi wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Secepat kilat Luhan menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke leher, menyembunyikannya di balik busa.

Jongin, yang bersandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa malu Luhan, lelaki itu malah menyeringai dalam senyuman sedikit mengejek.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak segera keluar dan sarapan, pelayan itu bilang kau sedang mandi dan dia tidak berani mengganggumu."

Rona merah di wajah Luhan mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia malu sekali! Tapi kenapa lelaki ini seolah-olah tidak peduli? Tidak sopan bukan masuk ke kamar mandi di mana ada perempuan sedang mandi?

Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak peduli dengan etika ataupun kesopanan, mata tajam Jongin menelusuri wajah dan leher Luhan yang merona, ada api memancar di sana, dan ekpresinya berubah, sedikit liar tapi menakutkan. Bukan seperti ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah lelaki sedingin Jongin, pikir Luhan tiba-tiba, ini terasa sangat aneh karena ketika menatap mata Jongin, ada nyala api yang sedikit menakutkan di dalam mata kecokelatan itu.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi, kalau terlambat kau mungkin sudah mati tenggelam di kamar mandi, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Suara itu setengah berbisik, diucapkan dengan nada malas, tapi bulu kuduk Luhan langsung berdiri.

Dia menatap Jongin dan menyadari lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, menunggu

"Te...Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan entah kenapa meskipun tidak yakin kenapa harus berterima kasih dia merasa terdorong untuk melakukannya. Lelaki ini begitu mengintimidasi dan sepertinya kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang muncul pelan-pelan di bibir lelaki itu malah membuat Luhan sedikit takut dan gelisah. Hey... Apakah ini orang yang sama dengan calon ayah tirinya yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya begitu berbeda ?

"Bagus," gumam Jongin lambat-lambat, lalu melangkah mundur, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggu di ruang makan, oh ya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan di ranjang, kupilihkan sendiri dari lemari."

Jongin menyiapkan bajunya? Luhan mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya. Jadi memang pakaian-pakaian itu disiapkan untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula kenapa Jongin menyiapkan bajunya?

Dia menoleh untuk bertanya, Tapi sosok Jongin sudah lenyap.

Dengan gugup Luhan menyelesaikan mandinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pelayan wanita itu masih di sana, tapi tampak lebih pucat, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar.

"Tuan Jongin memarahi keteledoran saya karena tidak menengok anda di kamar mandi, Tuan Jongin sangat menakutkan kalau marah," suara wanita pelayan itu berbisik ketakutan.

Sekali lagi Luhan mengernyit. Menakutkan kalau marah? Dalam majalah-majalah bisnis dan gosip mengenai Jongin yang dibacanya karena ingin tahu, calon ayah tirinya itu dikenal sangat pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah ada yang menyebutnya tak punya emosi. Apakah selama ini Jongin menyembunyikan sifat aslinya?

"Baju anda sudah disiapkan, nona." Luhan menoleh ke ranjang, tempat bajunya di hamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah.

Indah sekali…

Itulah yang terpikir pertama kali olehnya ketika melihat gaun itu. Gaun itu panjang dibawah lutut, berpotongan sederhana tetapi sangat indah. Warnanya ungu muda, dan bahannya dari sutera yang sangat halus, berdesir setiap kali kain itu digerakkan.

Masih termangu, Luhan membiarkan pelayan itu membantunya mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu membiarkan lagi dirinya dibimbing untuk duduk di depan meja rias.

Seperti sudah biasa melakukannya, pelayan itu langsung menyisir rambut panjang Luhan yang terurai.

Sementara Luhan menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Betapa sebuah gaun bisa mengubah penampilan seseorang ! Yang terpantul di sana bukanlah Luhan yang kuno dan berpenampilan seperti kutu buku. Bayangan yang muncul di cermin di depannya itu adalah bayangan perempuan muda yang cantik, dengan pipi kemerahan dan rambut panjang tergerai sampai bahu,

"Rambut anda indah sekali," gumam pelayan itu sambil terus menyisir.

Luhan tergeragap. Menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia melamun sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri.

"Oh iya, aku harus mengikat rambutku," matanya mencari-cari, ahkirnya menyadari bahwa ikat rambutnya sama raib nya dengan tas pakaiannya.

"Anda tidak boleh mengikat rambut lagi, begitu perintah Tuan Jongin kepada saya tadi."

Hah?

Kali ini Luhan tidak bisa menahan gumaman kagetnya. Tetapi pelayan wanita itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, dia berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di kamar ini.

Sejenak Luhan termangu, lalu teringat pesan Jongin tadi. Sarapan. Tadi Jongin bilang begitu kan? Mungkin Jongin dan ibunya sudah menunggu di sana.

Dengan bergegas, Luhan melangkah ke ruang makan.

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul :D

Ga nyangka ff yg aku remake di respon sm kalian yg me-review ne ^^

Gomawo buat yg uda baca n mereview maupun jg yg uda follow n favorite ff yg aku remake #bow

Mianhae jg yg ga suka sm pairing KaiLu yg aku pilih #bow

**THANKS TO REVIEW : **

**AK, Ria Utami, LuluHD, aile, naya, Slk, Hikari-Chan, vanilla, siapasaya, Asuka Nakamura, syafira, ssnowish, uffiejung, Rly. , zoldyk, lisnana1**

**#mianhae klo ada yg salah namanya #bow.**

Aku jg sedih bgt tentang keluarnya Luhan oppa keluar dari EXO, padahal diakan biasku selain Kai di grup EXO T_T

Aku akan selalu dukung keputusanmu Luhan oppa walaupun kamu sdh keluar dr EXO, aku akan selalu mensupportmu n sukses selalu ne ^^ #alwayssupportluhan #staystrongexo

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :) Kamsamhamnida #bow


	3. Chapter 3

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha Chapter 3

Genre :: Romance, Thriller

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel From The Darkest Side (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). SG.

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong aku bawa ff From The Darkest Side KaiLu Ver lanjutannya ^^

Happy Reading!

Lelaki itu menatap Jongdae lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke api yang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun,

Di balik tumpukan daun-daun itu, ada tas cokelat Luhan yang berisi pakaiannya, dan tentu saja ikat rambutnya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, pastikan itu," gumamnya tegas.

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik Tuan Kai."

Lelaki itu mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Betapa aku merindukan panggilan itu. Dan hanya kau, Jongdae, pelayanku yang setia yang berani memanggilku seperti itu."

"Saya selalu setia kepada anda berdua," jawab Jongdae, suaranya masih datar.

Kai tersenyum lambat-lambat, kebiasaannya, kalau dia ingin memerangkap seseorang. "Benarkah? Mungkin kau memang setia pada Jongin... Tapi padaku?" dengan pelan Kai beranjak tepat di hadapan Jongdae yang mulai kehilangan topeng datarnya, pelayan tua itu mulai kelihatan gelisah.

"Saya setia kepada anda berdua, saya pastikan itu," jawab Jongdae cepat-cepat.

"Kau memang harus setia kepadaku," gumam Kai dengan nada malasnya yang biasa, "Karena kalau tidak... Aku akan marah. Dan kalau aku marah... Ah tidak perlu kujelaskan, kau sudah tahu bukan?" Kai tersenyum sangat manis.

Wajah Jongdae pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia tidak suka kalau harus terpaksa mendampingi dan berbicara dengan tuannya yang satu ini. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan serigala buas, yang memutuskan untuk bermain-main dulu sebelum memangsa korbannya.

Ah... Kenapa Tuan Jongin tidak muncul-muncul?

"Saya bersumpah tidak akan berkhianat," gumam Jongdae ahkirnya.

Kai terkekeh. "Ya... Ya... Karena kalau tidak, aku akan pastikan tidak akan ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang kedua kalinya," Kai menoleh, senyumnya hilang dan menatap Jongdae tajam, "Kecelakaan yang pertama itu hanyalah peringatan. Menunjukkan apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada keluargamu kalau kau sampai berani berulah lagi, tapi aku tidak akan main-main pada kecelakaan yang kedua, kau tentunya mengerti kan?"

Jongdae mengernyit, lalu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Anak gadisnya dan menantunya mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan pulang menuju rumah mereka tiga tahun lalu, sebuah mobil dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri ke mobil mereka. Pengemudi mobil itu mati seketika, tetapi anak dan menantunya bisa diselamatkan meskipun terluka parah, dan semua itu terjadi setelah Jongdae mencoba mengingatkan Kakek Luhan bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai cucu mereka.

Senyum Kai muncul lagi melihat kernyitan Jongdae, dia lalu menatap Jongdae ramah. "Bukankah kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena kebaikan hatiku?" gumamnya ramah.

Jongdae segera menganggukkan kepalanya, takut kalau dia tidak segera menjawab, tuannya yang menakutkan ini akan marah. "Te...Terimakasih Tuan Kai."

Kai terkekeh mendengarnya, tampak puas.

"Dan kudengar anak gadismu baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki ya? Cucu pertamamu?"

Jongdae langsung pucat pasi begitu Kai mengucapkan hal itu di depannya. Tidak mungkin kan tuannya ini tega menyakiti bayi kecil yang tidak berdaya? Tapi Jongdae kemudian menatap mata yang bersinar keji itu dan menyadari kalau Kai pasti mampu. Lelaki ini tidak punya setitikpun belas kasihan di hatinya.

"Saya bersumpah akan setia kepada anda Tuan Kai, tapi saya mohon, jangan sakiti cucu saya. Dia masih kecil..."

"Hei... Kau menghinaku," Kai terkekeh, " Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengirimkan kartu ucapan dan hadiah untuk anak dan cucumu, lagipula kau tidak berpikir aku tega menyakiti anak kecil bukan?"

Jongdae menatap Kai dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kai mampu, dan dengan kata- katanya yang tersirat itu, Kai memastikan kalau Jongdae tahu bahwa Kai mampu menyakiti anak kecil yang paling tidak berdosa sekalipun.

"Bagus," Kai tampak puas dengan sikap diam Jongdae, "Aku ingin kau setia kepadaku, bukan kepada Jongin," Kai merenung lalu menatap tas pakaian Luhan yang terbakar habis, "Menjijikkan sekali pakaian itu, pakaian murah yang membuat kecantikan gadisku lenyap," tiba-tiba Kai menoleh kepada Jongdae, "Kau juga berpendapat begitu bukan?"Jongdae langsung mengangguk.

"Ibunya, perempuan murahan itu memperlakukan anaknya dengan sangat buruk, ibu paling pendengki yang pernah aku tahu, dan menurutku...," api di mata Kai menyala, "Ibu semacam itu sebaiknya tidak ada di dunia ini."

Jongdae makin pucat ketika melihat api di mata itu. Itu api yang sama yang muncul ketika Tuan Kai memerintahkan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang tidak di inginkannya.

Jongdae berdoa, untuk Taeyeon. Apapun yang direncanakan Tuan Kai padanya, Jongdae berharap agar Tuan Jongin bisa membujuk Tuan Kai untuk membatalkannya. Kalau itu tidak berhasil, yah… Semoga Tuhan melindungi Taeyeon.

Ruang makan itu kosong. Sarapan hangat sudah disiapkan di meja, dan belum tersentuh sekalipun.

Luhan mengernyit, tadi Jongin mengatakan akan menunggunya sarapan, tapi kenapa ruangan ini kosong? Lagipula di mana ibunya?

"Kau cantik sekali."

Sekali lagi, suara itu mengejutkan Luhan hingga Luhan langsung memutar badannya, dia berhadapan dengan Jongin yang baru memasuki ruangan.

Jongin berhenti dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Luhan, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

"Ah, maaf, sekali lagi aku mengejutkanmu," Jongin tersenyum, "Baju itu cocok untukmu," sambungnya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Te...Terimakasih," gumamnya pelan lalu menengok ke arah pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Taeyeon di sana.

"Taeyeon tidak pernah sarapan, dia terbiasa bangun siang, kesibukannya sebagai artis sudah mengubah pola tidurnya," gumam Jongin tenang. Lalu mendahului Luhan ke meja makan, "Duduklah, kita sarapan, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

Dengan patuh Luhan duduk, aura lelaki ini berubah. Kali ini aura berwibawa dan penuh kharisma, bukan aura menakutkan seperti tadi pagi.

Mereka menyantap sarapan dalam diam sampai Jongin membuka percakapan. "Selama ini kau dirawat oleh kakek dan nenekmu?"Luhan mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Iya... Taeyeon terlalu muda ketika melahirkan saya. Jadi kakek dan nenek saya mengambil alih tugas untuk membesarkan saya," Luhan tersenyum, membayangkan kakek neneknya, "Saya tidak menyesalinya, mereka pengganti orangtua yang terbaik."

Jongin ikut tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Luhan. "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka."

Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu saja,"

"Kenapa kau memanggil ibumu dengan Taeyeon? Kenapa bukan "ibu atau mama?", Jongin bertanya dengan cepat, membuat tangan Luhan yang sedang mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya membeku, pengalihan topik pembicaraan secara mendadak itu sejenak membuat Luhan terpaku bingung, tetapi dia segera menemukan jawaban.

"Ah... Mungkin karena saya kurang begitu dekat dengannya. Anda tahu, kami jarang bertemu, dan usia kami cukup dekat hingga rasanya aneh kalau saya memanggilnya ibu," Luhan berbohong, dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Jongin tahu bahwa Luhan berbohong.

"Anak baik," gumam Jongin sambil menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya menatap lekat ke arah Luhan, "Kau melindungi ibumu meskipun ibumu sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Aku tahu kalau Taeyeon tidak mau dipanggil ibu olehmu, dia tak mau terdengar begitu tua karena ada gadis seumurmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu," Jongin langsung melemparkan kebenaran telak itu ke hadapan Luhan. Membuat gadis itu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan," sambung Jongin sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "Apakah kau menyayangi ibumu?"

Luhan langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, meskipun kami tidak terlalu akrab. Dia tetap ibu saya."

Wajah Jongin tampak datar mendengar jawaban itu, "Lalu, kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada ibumu, akankah kau merasa sedih?"

Luhan mengernyit. Sekali lagi laki-laki di depannya ini melemparkan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya langsung.

Jongin terdiam, tampak berpikir, lalu menarik napas. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tahu bahwa kesedihanmu adalah hal terahkir yang kuinginkan," gumamnya pelan. Lalu melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya dalam itu di ujung meja yang satunya Luhan sibuk berpikir, menelaah semuanya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jongin benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan, dan kalimat terahkir Jongin tadi... Apa maksudnya?

Taeyeon terbangun hampir menjelang siang, dia segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, kamar ini mewah, bukan yang terbaik memang, Taeyeon mendengus, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum lagi.

Sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi, lalu dia akan menempati kamar terbaik di rumah ini: kamar Jongin.

Seulas senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya, membayangkan masa depannya nanti. Hidupnya akan dipenuhi kemewahan, dan suaminya nanti... Taeyeon menyeringai di cermin, suaminya adalah lelaki yang akan membuat wanita-wanita lain mati karena cemburu pada keberuntungannya.

Jongin adalah calon suami paling potensial untuknya, dia melihat lelaki itu dalam acara amal yang kebetulan mengundang Taeyeon sebagai artis pengisi acara di sana. Saat melihat Jongin pertama kalinya, Taeyeon langsung terpesona dan memutuskan untuk mencoba merayu.

Ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Jongin juga tertarik kepadanya, dan tiga bulan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan, lelaki itu melamarnya. Tentu saja Taeyeon tidak menolak. Hanya wanita bodoh yang akan menolak lamaran lelaki seperti Jongin.

Well... Cuma ada satu permasalahan, Jongin selalu menolak tidur dengannya, padahal Taeyeon sudah jelas-jelas memberikan isyarat bersedia lebih dari sekedar bercumbu secara panas. Lagipula, bagi Taeyeon, jika mereka tidur bersama, ikatan mereka bisa lebih kuat.

Taeyeon perlu memastikan bahwa Jongin tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai ikatan mereka sah dalam pernikahan nanti. Tapi Jongin benar-benar tak tergoyahkan, lelaki itu hanya mencumbu Taeyeon dengan keahliannya yang membuat Taeyeon hampir gila, tetapi selalu mundur ketika hampir melewati batas.

Malam ini aku harus berhasil mengajaknya tidur denganku.

Taeyeon bukan orang suci, dan dia tidak pernah berpura-pura sebagai orang suci. Reputasinya sebagai aktris sudah penuh dengan berbagai skandal dan gosip perselingkuhan, tujuh tahun tahun sejak kebodohannya yang melahirkan seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya, dia menikah lagi dengan seorang pejabat kaya yang kemudian diceraikannya setelah dua tahun pernikahan. Perceraian yang menghebohkan karena marak dengan spekulasi perselingkuhan dan tuduhan- tuduhan lainnya. Taeyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya yang indah, waktu itu dia memang selingkuh. Yah suaminya waktu itu sudah tua sedangkan dia masih muda dan cantik, jadi wajar-wajar saja kan kalau dia selingkuh?

Setelah perceraiannya itu, dia hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia, sampai dia bertemu Jongin, pria yang akan mewujudkan seluruh impiannya untuk menjadi ratu yang akan membuat iri semua orang.

Setelah mengenakan gaun merahnya yang paling sexy, Taeyeon melangkah keluar kamar dan melalui lorong yang sepi untuk mencari Jongin.

Jongin pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanku.

Senyum Taeyeon makin membuncah penuh percaya diri. Dengan langkahnya yang gemulai dia melewati lorong demi lorong rumah mewah itu menuju ruang kerja Jongin.

"….harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk nona Luhan."

Langkah Taeyeon langsung terhenti mendengar suara itu.

"Itu Instruksi langsung dari Tuan Jongin, semua harus yang terbaik untuk nona Luhan. Apakah kiriman sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan yang di pesan kemarin sudah datang?"

Suara itu... Taeyeon mengernyit, itu suara Jongdae, kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Tapi apa Taeyeon tidak salah dengar? Yang terbaik untuk Luhan? Luhan? Apa jangan-jangan kepala pelayan ini tertukar nama antara dia dengan Luhan?

Huh! Kalau begitu kepala pelayan bodoh ini harus menerima ganjarannya. Dia akan melaporkan hal ini pada Jongin dan memastikan Jongdae dipecat! Enak saja menyebut dirinya dengan nama Luhan.

Dan apa yang dia dengar tadi? Sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan? Taeyeon langsung tersenyum lebar, lupa akan rencananya untuk mengadukan Jongdae kepada Jongin, calon suaminya pasti berniat untuk memberinya kejutan! Ah!Jongin memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Dengan senyum lebar, otak Taeyeon berputar… Dia punya rencana. Dia harus membuat Jongin lebih mencintainya lagi sehingga tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, malam nanti, dia akan menyusup ke kamar Jongin dengan gaun malam sexy dan menyerahkan dirinya. Jongin pasti tidak akan menolak lagi. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak pesona Taeyeon sebelumnya.

Taeyeon mematut dirinya di cermin terahkir kali sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, mau tak mau dia mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri, rambutnya yang diwarnai kemerahan oleh salon ternama tergerai panjang dan berkilauan indah, kulitnya yang sangat halus bagai sutera hasil perawatan salon ternama – tampak bercahaya dan lembut.

Wajahnya sangat cantik, semua orang mengakuinya. Di usianya yang ke 36, Taeyeon telah mencapai puncak sebagai wanita matang dan percaya diri. Dia sudah berpengalaman menaklukkan hati lelaki, dan malam ini dia bertekad menaklukkan Jongin.

Setelah mengenakan jubah kamar tipisnya, pelengkap gaun tidurnya yang sexy, Taeyeon melangkah keluar kamar diam-diam. Saat itu tengah malam, lorong itu bercahaya temaram, dan dengan senyum sensual, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Taeyeon melangkah menuju kamar Jongin.

Diketuknya kamar itu pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan ragu Taeyeon memegang handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Tidak dikunci.

Apakah Jongin masih di ruang kerjanya?

Pikiran itu membuat Taeyeon tersenyum. Kalau begitu kejutannya akan berjalan sempurna. Dia akan berbaring di ranjang dengan pose sexy, dan ketika Jongin memasuki kamar lalu melihatnya, pasti akan senang sekali.

Taeyeon masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, Taeyeon mengernyit menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar calon suaminya itu.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling ini luas, mewah dan indah. Tetapi terlalu 'laki-laki.,

Taeyeon mencibir, begitu mereka menikah nanti, hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mendekor ulang kamar ini. Karpet Persia mahal warna emas akan dipasangnya di lantai untuk menggantikan karbet bulu warna abu-abu yang sekarang di injaknya. Dia pasti akan mendekor ulang kamar ini hingga tampak seperti kamar raja dan ratu.

Dengan puas Taeyeon melangkah mengelilingi ruangan, memikirkan perubahan-perubahan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sampai ketika dia melangkah ke meja kayu di samping ranjang Jongin.

Langkahnya album foto?

Tertarik, Taeyeon membuka album foto yang sangat tebal itu. Ada kira-kira delapan album foto di sana, dengan sampul kulit yang sangat tebal dan berukuran besar.

Dan foto-foto yang ada di dalam album itu membuat Taeyeon ternganga.

Album foto itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar Luhan! Ada Luhan yang sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan, Luhan yang sedang duduk dan minum teh di sebuah rumah makan, Luhan yang sedang menyapu di depan rumah, Luhan yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang ibu setengah baya di tepi ranjang...

Taeyeon membuka semua album foto ituan kedelapan-delapannya, dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

Delapan album foto itu, semuanya berisi foto Luhan sejak dia masih kanak-kanak sampai sekarang!

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Jongin punya album foto seperti ini? Tangan Taeyeon mulai gemetaran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya. "Ada yang bilang, kalau kau lancang memasuki territorial terlarang seseorang karena rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, maka keingintahuanmu itu bisa membunuhmu."

Suara itu begitu dingin, berbisik seperti dihembuskan angin, tapi seperti petir di telinga Taeyeon, dia begitu terperanjat hingga menjatuhkan salah satu album foto itu ke lantai dengan suara berdebum keras.

Jongin ada di sana, muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan, matanya menatap Taeyeon lalu beralih ke album foto yang tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya tampak tidak senang.

"Sebelum kita berbicara," suaranya lembut mengalir, "Maukah kau ambil album foto di lantai itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja, sayang?"

Menakutkan...

Itulah pikiran pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Taeyeon ketika mendengarkan suara Jongin. Suara itu biasa saja, diucapkan dengan sangat sangat lembut, tetapi entah kenapa terasa menakutkan…

Jongin bilang apa tadi? Ah ya! Album foto…Dengan sedikit gemetar, Taeyeon mengambil album foto itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja.

Jongin tersenyum puas melihatnya, dan tersenyum.

"Jongin… Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau…"

"Stttt...," masih tetap tersenyum Jongin meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, memintanya untuk berhenti bersuara, "Saat aku bilang kita akan berbicara, berarti aku yang akan berbicara, bukan kau sayang."

Bibir Taeyeon gemetar, gelisah dan bulu kuduknya tetap merinding. Kenapa Jongin terasa berbeda? Padahal di matanya penampilan Jongin tampak sama, begitu tampan, tetapi lelaki ini terlalu penuh senyum, senyum yang aneh… Sedikit keji, dan auranya begitu berbeda.

"Bertanya-tanya ya Taeyeon sayang?" Jongin terkekeh pelan.

Taeyeon menggeleng, lalu mengangguk, kebingungan, membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

"Sttttt...," Jongin meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya lagi, "Kita tidak mau membangunkan seisi rumah kan? Ini sudah tengah malam," suara Jongin berbisik, matanya penuh canda, seperti anak kecil yang mengajak temannya berkompromi melakukan suatu kenakalan rahasia.

Mau tak mau Taeyeon menahan suaranya, menunggu. Suasananya begitu menekan, menakutkan, sementara Jongin terus berdiri di situ menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya yang terlalu manis.

"Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana… Aku tidak ingin melakukan semua secepat ini," lelaki itu melirik ke album foto di meja kayu itu, "Jongin akan marah, tapi seperti kubilang tadi, ketika rasa ingin tahumu membawamu memasuki territorial terlarang… Kau… bisa... terbunuh," kata-kata terahkir itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

Taeyeon mengernyit, Jongin akan marah? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Jongin? Apa maksud kata-kata Jongin tadi? Taeyeon mencoba mencerna, tetapi otaknya yang gelisah tidak bisa diajak berpikir.

"Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu, jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini," Jongin bersedekap. Pura-pura serius, "Kita bisa memakai pisau… Tapi darahnya terlalu banyak, dan aku sedang tidak ingin repot-repot membersihkan darah yang berceceran… Lagipula aku harus menggali lubang untuk mengubur mayat di belakang… Hmmm… Tidak, pisau terlalu merepotkan… Harus memakai cara lain," dahi Jongin berkerut seolah berpikir, "Harus dibuat seperti kecelakaan…," tiba-tiba Jongin menatap tajam ke arah Taeyeon sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah maju mendekati Taeyeon.

Otomatis Taeyeon melangkah mundur, tapi terhenti karena menabrak meja di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana Taeyeon? Aku mendapat ide bagus… Kecelakaan dengan tersetrum di dalam bath-tub sepertinya menyenangkan, tidak ada darah, paling cuma sedikit kesakitan…. Tapi aku harus merelakan bath-tub di salah satu kamarku tidak dipakai selamanya," dahi Jongin berkerut seperti tidak senang – karena bath–tub nya tidak akan bisa dipakai selamanya? - lalu dia tersenyum lebar seperti mendapatkan ide cemerlang, "Ah… Ya… Aku tahu, jatuh dari tangga….

Rasa sakitnya sedikit, paling hanya kesakitan ketika tangan atau kaki patah… Dan ketika kepala menyentuh lantai dengan keras… Tidak ada kesakitan lagi karena nyawa langsung melayang, kita harus berharap nyawa langsung melayang karena kalau tidak kesakitannya akan tidak tertahankan. Hmm… Banyak darah mungkin, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya…"

"Jongin… Kau sedang bicara apa?" suara Taeyeon terdengar berbisik, sedikit tercekik di tenggorokan karena ngeri. Kata-kata Jongin yang panjang dan lebar itu begitu mengerikan, dan tidak ada korelasinya dengan apa yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan!

Jongin menatap langsung ke mata Taeyeon, makin mendekat, senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

"Membicarakan apa katamu? Taeyeon, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Lelaki itu menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura kebingungan, "Aku maklum, semua artis biasanya bodoh."

Jongin sudah berdiri satu langkah tepat di depan Taeyeon, tangannya terulur meraih pipi Taeyeon dan mengusapnya lembut. "Ah… Taeyeon sayang, tentu saja aku sedang membicarakan cara kematianmu."

Wajah Taeyeon pucat pasi, shock...

"Apa?"

"Hmmm," Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut seperti sedang memarahi anak kecil, "Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi, aku tidak mau mengulang lagi, sayang."

"Jongin," Taeyeon mulai merengek, kalau saat ini Jongin sedang bercanda, maka candanya sudah keterlaluan, jantung Taeyeon seperti mau meledak karena ketakutan.

"Jongin," lelaki itu menirukan rengekan Taeyeon dengan nada mengejek, "Panggil saja nama itu terus, tidak akan berhasil, kau sedang tidak beruntung sayang, karena sekarang kauharus berhadapan denganku," gumam Jongin misterius.

Entah karena tatapan Jongin yang keji, entah karena nada suara Jongin, detik itulah Taeyeon sadar kalau Jongin tidak main-main, lelaki ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya!

Taeyeon berusaha melangkah dan berlari, tapi dengan mudah Jongin menahannya, tiba-tiba Taeyeon menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilat di tangan kiri Jongin, itu… Sebuah pisau!

"Well yah… Ini memang pisau, kalau kau bertanya-tanya," Jongin mengangkat pisau yang kelihatan sangat tajam itu kedepan wajah Taeyeon, membuat Taeyeon memejamkan matanya dengan ngeri, "Kalau kau mencoba mengusik kemarahanku, aku terpaksa menggunakan pisau ini... Bukan masalah karena pada ahkirnya kau akan mati juga... Tapi kau tahu tidak," senyum Jongin tampak lambat-lambat dan puas, "Tertusuk dengan pisau rasanya sangat menyakitkan...," mata Jongin berkilat-kilat senang, "Pada awalnya, ketika perutmu tertusuk oleh pisau ini, tidak akan terasa sakit.. Tapi ketika aku mencabutnya, mungkin sambil membawa sebagian organ dalammu keluar... Sakitnya tidak tertahankan... Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan berhenti di situ, aku akan menghujamkan lagi, mencabutnya lagi... Terus menghujamkan dan mencabut pisau itu berkali kali...dan ketika aku selesai, percayalah… kau akan lebih memilih jatuh dari tangga."

Seluruh tubuh Taeyeon gemetar oleh rasa ngeri mendengar penjelasan gila Jongin itu.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya! Polisi…polisi akan…"

"Oh, apa aku lupa bilang soal mengubur mayat di kebun belakangku yang begitu luas?"

Wajah Taeyeon pucat pasi. "Kalau aku menghilang begitu saja, polisi akan mencariku!" Taeyeon mencoba mengancam.

"Aku punya banyak koneksi untuk mencegah hal-hal semacam itu terjadi, sedikit uang di sana sini, dan kau akan berahkir dengan cerita, "Artis Kim Taeyeon kabur keluar negeri setelah meninggalkan calon suaminya yang kaya raya sebelum pernikahan mereka, dan membawa kabur koleksi perhiasan yang tak ternilai harganya dari rumah calon suaminya itu," Jongin mengernyit, "Meskipun kalau memang harus terjadi seperti itu, nantinya akan sedikit merepotkanku... Oleh karena itu demi kebaikan kita, sebaiknya kita lebih memilih "tangga." Senyum mempesona Jongin muncul lagi, "Bukankah kau harus berterima kasih karena aku begitu baik hati?"

Wajah Taeyeon pucat pasi, "Berterimakasih? Apa maksud Jongin? Pria ini tersenyum begitu manis tapi tatapannya begitu keji seperti orang gila, dan Taeyeon yakin Jongin tidak segan- segan melakukan apapun tadi itu yang dideskripsikannya dengan begitu mengerikan.

"Jongin," air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata Taeyeon mengalir melewati pipinya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau menakutiku… Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Dengan santai, Jongin mengambil dasinya, lalu mengikatnya di bibir Taeyeon yang lunglai pasrah dibungkam mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berani memberontak kalau pisau tajam yang berkilauan itu teracung-acung di mukanya?

Jongin mengamati hasil ikatanya, tersenyum puas melihat Taeyeon tidak bisa berbicara, kelihatan senang melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Taeyeon.

"Hmmm… Karena kau tidak mau berterima kasih, lebih baik aku mengikat mulutmu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu berbicara, aku muak mendengar suaramu, kau tahu itu? Aksen mendesahmu yang dibuat-buat itu menjijikkan di telingaku, kau pikir kau seksi sekali ya?"

Jongin mencibir, dan berbisik di telinga Taeyeon, "Lagipula aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan nama Jongin… Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Kai, sayang…," lelaki dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Taeyeon, mata Taeyeon membelalak, bingung dengan perkataan Jongin barusan, "Aahh kasihan… Kau ketakutan sekali ya, sayang? Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu begitu ketakutan… Tapi kau tahu aku memang terlalu banyak bicara kalau sedang senang, maafkan aku ya?" dengan lembut Jongin mengecup dahi Taeyeon, lalu mendorong Taeyeon pelan-pelan keluar ruangan, menempelkan pisau yang dingin dan keras itu di pinggangnya.

Mereka melewati lorong-lorong remang-remang itu, dan Taeyeon berdoa sepenuh hati, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan gelisah dan ketakutan.

Kumohon! Siapa Saja! Selamatkan aku!

Tapi doanya sia-sia, rumah itu begitu sepi dan senyap. Sampai mereka berdua berdiri di ujung tangga yang mengarah turun ke pintu utama di bawah.

"Ada kata terahkir?" Jongin terkekeh, "Aaah, aku lupa, mulutmu diikat ya?" dengan lembut Jongin melepas ikatan di mulut Taeyeon.

Saat ikatan di mulutnya terlepas, Taeyeon bertekad untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, membangunkan seisi rumah ini, meminta pertolongan.

Tetapi dia baru membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke bawah. Jongin sudah mendorongnya !

Tubuhnya terlempar ke bawah melayang-layang sebentar, lalu terjatuh dengan keras. Bunyi tulang-tulang patah berderak terdengar di telinganya disertai rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Bau anyir darah mulai tercium… Terasa hangat dan nyeri menyebar tanpa henti dari belakang kepalanya. Tapi tidak seperti kata Jongin sebelumnya, rasa sakit itu tidak langsung lenyap, Taeyeon masih sadar! Dan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sangat luar biasa sungguh tak tertahankan lagi… Taeyeon masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Jongin yang menuruni tangga pelan-pelan lalu membungkuk di atasnya.

"Ah… Masih hidup?" Jongin tersenyum, mengamati posisi Taeyeon yang terlentang dengan aneh, tangan dan kakinya tertekuk dengan posisi berlawanan, patah dengan tulang mencuat di kedua sisi. Dan darah segar mengalir dari bagian belakang kepalanya, mulai menggenang membasahi rambutnya, "Taeyeon yang malang, sungguh tidak beruntung, kasihan sekali…," Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pura-pura iba, lalu sekali lagi terkekeh sambil mengamati Taeyeon penuh rasa humor.

Taeyeon mencoba bicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya, dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, menyembur tanpa henti, menyakitkan sekali… Sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdenging, Taeyeon mencoba menatap Jongin, mempertahankan kesadarannya, lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum manis, mengucapkan "adios" -selamat tinggal- dengan lembut… Tetapi kemudian kegelapan itu mulai melingkupinya, menariknya ke dalam pusaran tak tertahankan… Dan benar kata Jongin tadi, semuanya hilang… Semuanya lenyap…

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul :D

Gomawo buat yg uda baca n mereview maupun jg yg uda follow n

favorite ff yg aku remake #bow

Mianhae jg yg ga suka sm pairing KaiLu yg aku pilih #bow

_**THANKS TO REVIEW :**_

_**selukr, Guest, siapasaya, syafira, Slk, deerluhan, barbielukai, firaamalia25, LuluHD, lisnana1, jihyunk1 & mereview chapter sebelumnya #bow**_

_**#mianhae klo ada yg salah namanya #bow.**_

#alwayssupportluhan #staystrongexo

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :) Kamsamhamnida #bow


	4. Chapter 4

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha Chapter 4

Genre :: Romance, Thriller

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel From The Darkest Side (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). SG.

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong aku bawa ff From The Darkest Side KaiLu Ver lanjutannya ^^

Happy Reading!

Pagi itu diawali dengan teriakan histeris seorang pelayan, dan kemudian semuanya berjalan dengan begitu membingungkan bagi Luhan.

Dia terbangun karena teriakan itu, dan langsung keluar kamar, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Di pintu, dia berpapasan dengan Jongin yang sepertinya terbangun juga oleh jeritan itu, bersama-sama dengan beberapa pelayan lain mereka melangkah ke arah jeritan dan keributan yang mulai terdengar,

"Apa-apaan ini?" Jongin melangkah di depan Luhan, jelas sekali jengkel dengan keributan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Lalu di ujung tangga langkahnya mendadak terhenti hingga Luhan menabrak punggungnya, "Oh Tuhan! Tidak…" Jongin berusaha mencegah Luhan menengok,

"Jangan lihat."

Tapi Luhan sudah terlanjur melihat, …..di bawah sana, di ujung paling bawah tangga, ibunya terlentang dengan posisi aneh. Tangan dan kakinya patah, mencuat ke arah yang berlawanan, darah menggenang di belakang kepalanya, di mulutnya, di wajahnya, di dagunya hingga membasahi gaun tidur putihnya….. dan matanya melotot…. Penuh dengan ketakutan…

Tubuh Luhan langsung lunglai, hingga Jongin harus menopangnya.

"Telepon polisi." Luhan lamat-lamat mendengar suara Jongin memberi perintah kepada beberapa pelayan yang mulai berkerumun, "Panggil dokter!", perintah Jongin lagi… lalu kemudian kesadaran Luhan menghilang.

Luhan terbangun di kamarnya, dengan dokter membungkuk di atasnya, memeriksanya, tampak lega ketika melihat dia sadar,

"Dia sudah sadar Tuan Jongin".

Lalu Jongin mendekat, tampak pucat dan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kecemasan tampak jelas di matanya, emosi pertama yang dilihat Luhan dari Jongin sejak perkenalan pertama mereka."Taeyeon…." suara Luhan menghilang.

Jongin menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, tampak sedih, "Aku menyesal Luhan, aku sangat sangat menyesal….. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, polisi ada di bawah… dan menurut mereka Taeyeon terpeleset di tangga, mungkin dia mengantuk….. aku…..", suara Jongin tampak tertelan, "Aku…. menyesal Luhan,"

Luhan mengamati kesedihan di mata Jongin dan air mata mengalir di matanya.

Ibunya telah tiada. Seberapapun buruknya hubungan mereka berdua, Taeyeon tetap ibunya, dan Luhan masih selalu menyimpan harapan kalau suatu saat nanti ibunya akan mencintainya.

Sekarang Taeyeon telah tiada, dan harapan Luhan seolah-olah dipadamkan dengan kejam.

Tangis Luhan muncul, semula hanya isakan pelan, tapi makin lama makin keras tak tertahankan, dan Jongin langsung memeluknya menenangkannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam kesedihan.

Jongin melangkah memasuki kamarnya, letih. Luhan sudah tidur, dokter terpaksa memberikan obat penenang karena Luhan tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

Polisi sudah membawa jenazah Taeyeon rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Para pelayan langsung bergerak cepat dengan instruksi Jongdae, karpet yang penuh darah langsung diganti dan disimpan bersama barang-barang lain yang diminta, untuk diserahkan kepada pihak kepolisian. Selain itu semuanya di bersihkan, barang-barang Taeyeon yang masih tersimpan di kamarnya dibereskan dan dikemas dalam satu kotak. Dalam sekejap rumah itu sudah tampak seperti semula, seolah-olah tidak ada yang mati beberapa saat lalu di sana.

Sedikit masalah dengan wartawan, Jongin mengernyit. Mereka langsung berbondong-bondong mencoba mencari berita, seperti semut merubungi gula. Tapi pengamanan rumahnya yang ketat menyebabkan wartawan-wartawan itu hanya tertahan sampai pintu gerbang. Jongin hanya mengizinkan wartawan yang memperoleh kualifikasi dari kepolisian untuk meliput TKP.

Sekarang Jongin berdiri di depan cermin mengamati wajahnya dengan tajam.

Sosok di cermin itu tersenyum kejam, sedikit mengejek, sosok Kai,

"Bravo…. Akting yang sangat hebat Jongin." gumamnya lambat-lambat penuh tawa.

"Brengsek!" Jongin memaki, tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya.

Kai terkekeh, tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kepuasannya, "Jangan marah padaku, bukankah aku menolongmu? Kau kan tahu sendiri, kemarin Taeyeon melihat album foto yang penuh berisi foto-foto Luhan sejak dia berusia delapan tahun sampai sekarang"

"Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya! " desis Jongin geram.

Kai mengangkat bahu, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membungkam mulutnya? Kalau dia mencari tahu sedikit lebih dalam lagi, dia akan menemukan semuanya….. maksudku, semuanya Jongin… Termasuk apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Luhan, dan kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau Luhan sampai tahu? Aku melepaskanmu dari kesulitan dengan mengambil jalan termudah, kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku." gumam Kai sombong.

Jongin menatap geram pada bayangan di depannya, "Ralat kata-katamu! Kau bilang 'Apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Luhan? , Kau yang melakukannya! Kau dengan kegilaanmu yang tak berperikemanusiaan, dan jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau menyelamatkanku! Kau hanya mencoba menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri!"

Senyum Kai tak pudar juga meski dibentak seperti itu, malah semakin lebar, "Menyelamatkan kita berdua, ingat itu Jongin, kita berdua", gumamnya puas, membuat Jongin kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu kepada kakek Luhan, tetapi dia mulai menyadari tentang kita dan hendak membawa Luhan menjauh. Jadi aku harus menyingkirkannya.. mengenai nenek Luhan.. dia terlalu ingin tahu, seperti Taeyeon, mengorek- ngorek informasi mengenai kematian suaminya. Aku harus bertindak. Memangnya kau punya cara lain?"

Jongin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kai, membuat tawa Kai makin keras. "Lihat kan? kau tidak bisa membantah… seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku," Kai terdiam menunggu.

Tapi Jongin tak bergeming sehingga Kai terkekeh lagi, "Ah, percuma mengharapkan terimakasih darimu," tatapan Kai berubah tajam ketika dia mulai berpikir, "Sekarang tanpa adanya Taeyeon, segalanya akan lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan gadisku."

"Dia bukan gadismu!", potong Jongin marah.

Kai menatap Jongin penuh perhitungan, lalu tersenyum, "Cemburu Jongin? Kau juga menginginkannya kan? Aku tahu itu, tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, aku bisa merasakannya, perasaan ingin memiliki ketika kau menatap Luhan dari kejauhan….. " tawa Kai membahana di ruangan itu. "Kita lihat saja nanti, akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa Luhan, kepadamu dengan kekakuanmu yang membosankan itu, atau kepadaku dengan segala pesonaku."

Ucapan itu bagai sebuah janji, menggema dari sudut yang gelap, janji yang menakutkan…..

Ketika Luhan terbangun, rasanya masih seperti mimpi, dia mandi, berpakaian dan berjalan seperti robot, mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa tasnya memang benar-benar tidak ada. Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini.. segera. Selain karena dia sudah tidak sepantasnya berada di rumah ini lagi, kenangan itu…. Kenangan akan tubuh Taeyeon yang tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan mata menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat itu…..

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur jauh. Suara gaduh di luar membuatnya tertarik, dia melangkah ke pintu dan mengintip, para pelayan tampak sibuk kesana kemari.

"Kau sudah bisa bangun rupanya."

Suara itu membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh, dan di sana, sambil bersandar di dinding lorong, dengan pakaiannya yang hitam-hitam, Jongin berdiri dengan menatapnya geli.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang, ah astaga, sepertinya laki-laki ini memang sangat suka membuatnya terkejut.

"Oh… iya… saya…"

"Hari ini pemakaman Taeyeon, karena wartawan ada banyak sekali di sana, aku sarankan kau tidak usah hadir, semua sudah diurus," sela Jongin seolah tak tertarik dengan kata-kata Luhan.

Luhan menelan ludah, kenapa lelaki ini tampak begitu dingin? Bukankah Taeyeon adalah calon isterinya? Setidaknya bukankah seharusnya ada setitik perasaan sedih yang tersirat di sana?

"Saya eh… sedang berpikir untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini." guman Luhan lemah, entah kenapa kehadiran Jongin yang hanya berdiri di sana terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa?" alis Jongin tampak mengernyit.

"Karena saya sudah tidak sepantasnya tinggal disini, lagipula, saya memang tidak berencana pergi terlalu lama…."

"Tidak." Suara Jongin berubah, kelam dan gelap. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah, seolah-olah orang lain yang berdiri di situ.

"Apa?" Luhan mengamati wajah Jongin, tiba-tiba merasa takut entah kenapa.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini." Lelaki itu melangkah maju dengan pandangan mengancam.

Luhan melangkah mundur dengan gerakan refleks, "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir, "Para wartawan masih berkeliaran mengawasi rumah ini, mereka akan memangsamu seperti piranha mengerubuti mangsanya kalau mereka tahu tentangmu."

"Tetapi... mereka tidak tahu tentang saya, saya akan menyelinap diam-diam di malam hari, mereka mungkin akan mengira saya salah satu pelayan di rumah ini."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, tak suka ketika Luhan menyamakan dirinya sebagai pelayan, "Ibumu sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa merendahkan dirimu lagi. Aku sudah memastikannya."

Luhan menatap Jongin, dan mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda, dia tampak menakutkan. Dan dia mirip dengan laki-laki dalam mimpinya... laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Kai...

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyelimuti Luhan, dan Jongin tampaknya mengetahuinya, entah kenapa lelaki itu tampaknya bisa mengendus ketakutan dalam diri Luhan.

"Kenapa Luhan?" ada senyum di situ, senyum yang lembut, tetapi tampak menakutkan, "Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau teringat sesuatu?" Lelaki itu melangkah maju, mulai mendekat

"Tidak... tidak. Saya hanya sedikit pusing." Itu memang benar. Semua hal ini membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini dulu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu".

Jongin berhenti mendekati Luhan, untuk kemudian melangkah mundur, "Istirahatlah."

Dan dengan tenang, lelaki itu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aura ketakutan memancar di belakangnya.

"Kau harus menyebarkan kabar itu kepada para wartawan." Jongin berbicara dengan dingin kepada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Hembuskan kabar bahwa Taeyeon memiliki anak gelap."

"Apakah anda ingin semua wartawan berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah ini?". Itu suara Suho, salah satu anak buah kepercayaan Jongin yang sangat setia.

"Ya. Buatlah kekacauan. Aku akan memastikan Luhan tahu tentang itu semua."

"Saya akan menyebarkannya. Para wartawan akan berpesta pora."

"Bagus." Jongin tersenyum. "Lakukan dengan baik."

Telepon ditutup, dan Jongin menghela napas. Dia harus mempertahankan Luhan dulu di rumah ini. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa mengambil hati Luhan. Sampai Luhan tertarik kepadanya dan tidak mau pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Tetapi hal itu tampaknya tidak mudah. Ketika Kai muncul dan menguasainya, Luhan tampak ketakutan, Jongin memperhatikan ketika Luhan melangkah mundur dengan refleks untuk melindungi dirinya dari aura mengancam Kai.

Dia menatap ke arah cermin dan melihat bayangannya. Bayangannya yang dalam benaknya kini tampak tersenyum mengejek dan jahat, senyuman Kai.

"Dia tidak menyukaimu. Kalau kau tidak mau membuatnya kabur dan lari ketakutan, kau harus menyingkir."

Kai tersenyum sinis, "Dan kau pikir dia lebih menyukaimu?"

"Dia lebih tenang kalau aku yang ada di depannya." Jongin menatap Kai tajam, "Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya bertahan di tempat ini. Jangan mengacaukannya!"

Kai terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jongin, "Aku tidak janji." Lalu bayangan lelaki itu menghilang dalam kegelapan, dan Jongin menatap kembali wajahnya sendiri di napasnya dengan kesal.

Jongin tidak memiliki Kai di dalam dirinya sejak lahir. Dulu dia anak yang normal dan biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian ketika usianya enam tahun, di saat kedua orang tua kandungnya masih hidup, Jongin mulai merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang kejam dan mengerikan.

Dia pernah tersadar ketika memegang seekor kelinci yang telah dimutilasi dengan kejam. Kelinci itu masih utuh, tetapi tangan dan kakinya dipotong, dan mata serta organ dalam tubuhnya dikeluarkan, berceceran di tanah. Jongin yang masih berumur tujuh tahun tersentak dan membuang kelinci itu ke tanah, berlari ketakutan.

Rupanya itulah saat pertama Kai bisa muncul dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Kejadian-kejadian lain tak kalah mengerikannya. Kai selalu membawa aura kemarahan dan kebencian. Dan selalu muncul di saat-saat yang tidak terduga.

Di masa sekolah dasarnya, Jongin selalu di skors di sekolah untuk hal-hal kejam yang dia tidak tahu, memukul teman sekelasnya dengan penggaris logam, menggores pipi teman perempuannya dengan pisau cutter, membunuh anjing peliharaan penjaga sekolah yang selalu mengonggonginya... dan semua hal itu, bahkan Jongin tidak merasa pernah melakukannya.

Jongin kebingungan, merasa difitnah dan diperlakukan kejam oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, semua orang takut kepadanya. Bahkan mama kandungnya sendiri mulai takut kepadanya dan menjauhinya, bersikap gugup kalau Jongin ada di dekatnya. Begitu juga ayahnya, yang memang sejak semula bersikap dingin dan menjauh. Meskipun ada perubahan besar dalam diri ayahnya, ayahnya sangat kejam dan tegas, dan tidak segan-segan memukul Jongin kalau Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya salah dan tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, tetapi sepertinya ayahnya sudah berhenti memukulinya.

Pertama kali Kai berkomunikasi padanya adalah suatu malam di usianya yang ke sepuluh. Jongin melihat bayangan di depannya bisa membalas perkataannya. Dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Kai." Katanya waktu itu. "Bisa dikatakan kita berbagi rumah yang sama."

Lalu semuanya jelas bagi Jongin, Kailah yang melakukan semua kekejaman itu. Kai adalah sisi lain dirinya, alter egonya yang sangat kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Lelaki itulah yang dirasakannya menyelinap bagai bayangan gelap dan menakutkan bertahun lalu, seakan menunggu saat untuk meledak dan menguasainya.

Jongin tidak mau Kai lepas dan tak terkendali, lalu merusak hidupnya. Jongin lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menekan Kai dalam-dalam, mengendalikannya, membuatnya tertidur jauh di dalam dirinya. Sampai kemudian kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu dan Jongin diambil oleh keluarga angkatnya, sebagai wali Jongin. Sampai dia berusia 21 tahun dan boleh menerima warisan keluarga secara hukum, yang ditunjuk oleh ayah Jongin, mereka adalah sahabat Ayah Jongin. Dan mereka memberikan suasana keluarga yang hangat dan menyenangkan bagi Jongin, jauh dari suasana dingin dan kaku yang ada di rumah Jongin sebelumnya.

Bahkan Kai pun sepertinya menyadari kebaikan keluarga angkat itu, karena dia jarang memberontak muncul dan mengganggu. Semua tampak berjalan lancar, sampai entah kenapa Jongin lengah dan Kai berhasil menguasai tubuhnya. Lalu menciptakan sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka sama-sama terobsesi kepada Luhan.

Obsesi itu yang membuat Kai semakin lama semakin kuat dan bisa muncul kapanpun sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Keinginan Kai memiliki Luhan begitu kuat sehingga Jongin sendiri tidak mampu membuatnya tertidur lama-lama.

Kai memasuki kamar Luhan, dengan langkah tenang dan tidak terlihat, seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya kalau dia menyelinap ke kamar perempuan itu.

Luhan tertidur dengan lelap, mungkin obat penenang dari dokter itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam mimpi yang dalam. Bagus. Itu berarti Kai bisa leluasa.

Lelaki itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menyentuhkan jemarinya menelusuri pipi Luhan. Benarkah perempuan ini takut kepadanya? Kenapa Luhan takut kepadanya? Dalam benak Kai.

Luhan adalah perempuan satu-satunya yang melihatnya apa adanya. Mata polos itu dulu pernah menatapnya, menatapnya dengan perhatian ketika dia telah membunuh orang dengan mengerikan.

Bahkan Luhan waktu itu menawarkan plester untuk lukanya. Kai saat itu sudah siap membunuh Luhan. Baginya tidak masalah membunuh anak kecil, apalagi anak kecil yang merupakan saksi mata. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena anak kecil itu menawarkannya plester untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Sebuah tindakan yang konyol... tetapi menyentuh hati Kai yang gelap.

Dan di hari itu, Kai menyadari bahwa dia harus bisa memiliki Luhan. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk memiliki Luhan. Gadis itu memberikannya kekuatan. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Hingga mungkin dia bisa menyingkirkan Jongin dari tubuh ini, dan menguasainya sepenuhnya.

Kai menunduk dan mengecup bibir Luhan yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bersyukur atas obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter itu sehingga Luhan tidak akan sadar kalau dia bertindak sedikit lebih jauh. Jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Luhan, menyentuh buah dadanya, dan meremasnya lembut. Gairahnya naik, seperti biasanya. Kalau berhubungan dengan perempuan, Kai hanya mengetahui satu hal : nafsu. Dia tidak pernah tahu cara lain untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kepada perempuan.

Bibirnya turun ke leher Luhan, meresapi harumnya perempuan itu yang menggoda seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Dan Kai mengecupnya, mencecap setiap rasanya. Ketika bibirnya sampai ke bagian paling atas payudara Luhan yang ranum dan menggoda, Kai mengecup lebih dalam, melumat kulit halus itu, sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana, membuat Luhan sedikit menggeliat dan mengerutkan kening dalam tidur pulasnya. Dia menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Ini sama seperti seorang pejantan yang memberi tanda kepada betinanya.

Dengan tenang dia mengancingkan kembali piyama Luhan, dan merapikan kembali selimutnya. Dalam senyuman dia mengecup bibir Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu terbaring lelap di ranjang.

Sekarang belum saatnya memiliki Luhan. Nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Kai akan mengambil Luhan, menundukkannya, menguasainya dan mempermainkannya sesukanya, sampai dia bosan.

Ketika Luhan terbangun keesokan harinya, hujan turun dengan derasnya di pagi hari yang muram itu. Menghantamkan air ke jendela kaca kamarnya, membuat suasana makin gelap dan murung. Luhan melangkah turun dari ranjang. Pelayan biasanya sudah datang dan menyiapkan peralatan mandinya, tetapi kali ini tidak ada yang datang. Luhan berpikir mungkin Jongin memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan gontai, masih setengah mengantuk Luhan melangkah ke dalam kamar mandinya. Dia melepaskan piyamanya dan berdiri telanjang di bawah pancuran air hangat. Dia sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi, karena itu dia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah bathtub. Selesai mandi dan merasa segar akibat siraman air hangat ke tubuhnya, Luhan berdiri di depan cermin dan mengambil sikat gigi dari tepi wastafel. Dia mulai menyikat giginya dan tertegun.

Luhan tertegun melihat bayangan yang terpantul di kaca kamar mandinya. Di bagian atas payudaranya, ada tanda merah yang sekarang sudah sedikit membiru. Dengan bingung digosoknya tanda itu, tidak sakit. Apakah bekas gigitan serangga? Kenapa tidak terasa

gatal dan sakit?

Lama Luhan mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang tanda itu. Tetapi kemudian dia menarik napas dan melanjutkan menggosok giginya. Mungkin memang hanya ruam di kulitnya yang sekarang sudah sembuh. Pikirnya dalam hati.

Jongin memintanya datang ke ruang keluarga setelah sarapan, jadi Luhan menurutinya meski sedikit enggan, berduaan dengan lelaki itu terasa sedikit mengintimidasinya. Tetapi tentu saja Luhan tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kemarilah." Lelaki itu duduk di sofa dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dengan ramah, membuat Luhan mau tak mau mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jongin.

Di depan mereka ada sebuah televisi besar yang dinyalakan. Menayangkan berita gosip.

"Lihatlah berita itu." gumam Jongin datar.

Luhan melihat berita itu dan mengernyit. Para wartawan sedang berdiri di depan tempat yang dia kenal. Tempat itu... tempat itu adalah rumahnya! Rumah tempat tinggalnya dengan kakek dan neneknya. Kenapa para wartawan berdiri di depan rumahnya?

"Mereka entah darimana mendapatkan kabar bahwa Taeyeon mempunyai seorang putri yang dirahasiakan." Jongin bergumam sambil mengamati berita di televisi itu, "Dan sekarang mereka menyerbu ke rumahmu, mencari tahu. Untung saja rumah itu kosong karena kau ada di sini, kalau tidak mereka akan menyerbumu."

Luhan masih tertegun. Tiba-tiba merasa takut, para wartawan itu sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Luhan, mereka seperti piranha yang kelaparan, berusaha mengerubuti dan mengejar mangsa mereka. Hidupnya dulu tenang, dan Luhan nyaman berada di dalamnya, kenapa hidupnya bisa berubah seperti ini?

Jongin menoleh menatap Luhan yang masih terdiam, "Mereka juga berusaha mengejarku, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menembus pagar rumahku. Kalau kau mengintip jauh ke luar sana, kau pasti bisa melihat beberapa mobil parkir di sana, mengintip dan berusaha mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun." Jongin menarik napas panjang, "Mereka tidak tahu kau ada di rumah ini, jadi kau bisa berlindung di rumah ini. Untuk sementara, sampai para wartawan itu tenang."

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi. Perasaannya tidak enak dan dia merasa tidak pantas berada di rumah ini. Jongin bukan siapa-siapanya, dan tinggal di sini terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Tetapi kalau situasinya berubah seperti ini, dia tidak bisa bisa menolak bantuan Jongin bukan?

Luhan menghela napas panjang lagi, berusaha mencari cara untuk menghindar, ditatapnya Jongin dengan ragu,

"Mungkin saya bisa mencari teman yang bersedia menampung saya untuk sementara waktu?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Aku yakin teman-temanmu tidak mempunyai pagar yang kokoh dan tak tertembus seperti pagarku. Apakah kau ingin mengganggu kehidupan mereka dengan serbuan wartawan itu? Wartawan itu tak akan berhenti Luhan, kau adalah berita panas yang mereka kejar, dan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka mendapatkanmu."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tetapi .. saya merasa tidak pantas tinggal di rumah ini. Saya bukan siapa-siapa anda dan..."

"Anggaplah aku temanmu, oke? Rumah ini besar dan bisa menampungmu. Kau akan aman di sini. Tidak ada yang tahu kau di sini. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, dan kau bebas pergi setelah keadaan aman." Jongin tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menjagamu Luhan."

Dan entah kenapa Luhan menyadari ada kejujuran yang tulus di balik kata-kata Jongin itu.

Tetapi Jongin yang sekarang makan malam dengan Luhan sangat berbeda. Lelaki itu berubah, menyebarkan aura ketakutan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Luhan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lelaki itu diam sepanjang makan malam yang hening. Hanya melirik Luhan dengan tatapan tajam yang sedikit menakutkan beberapa kali. Membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman.

Jongin tidak berusaha memulai percakapan, karena itu Luhan juga diam saja. Membiarkan para pelayan melayani mereka dari sajian pembuka, sajian utama dan kemudian sajian penutup. Ketika sajian penutup sudah selesai dihidangkan, Luhan menatap Jongin yang mulai menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya dengan gugup,

"Saya rasa... saya akan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat."

Lelaki itu diam saja, menyesap anggurnya dan menatap Luhan dari atas gelasnya. Semakin lama aura lelaki itu terasa semakin menyesakkan dadanya.

Luhan meletakkan serbetnya dengan hati-hati, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Jongin dan dengan langkah cepat melangkah keluar dari ruang makan itu, berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sana, membebaskan diri dari suasana yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Dia sudah membuka pintu ruang makan itu sedikit, ketika tangan Jongin yang ramping dan kuat terulur begitu saja di belakangnya. Telapak tangannya mendorong pintu itu supaya menutup lagi.

Jongin sudah berdiri di belakang Luhan, begitu dekat hingga napasnya berembus hangat di puncak kepala Luhan dan dadanya hampir menyentuh punggung Luhan. Luhan berdiri dengan gugup menghadap pintu, masih membelakangi Jongin, jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa.

Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik dengan hembusan lembut di telinga Luhan, membuat bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri.

"Kenapa kau begitu buru-buru berpamitan Luhan? Apakah kau takut kepadaku?"

TBC

Annyeong, chingudeul :D

Gomawo buat yg uda mereview ff remake'a yg aku buat #bow

Gomawo jg yg uda ngefavorite n jg memfollow ff ini #bow

Mianhae jg klo ada yg ga suka sm pairing yg aku pilih #bow

**THANKS TO REVIEW chapter sebelumnya: **

**frozenxius, barbielukai, naya, Ria Utami, LuluHD, lisnana1, selukr, firaamalia25, ega. **

**Mianhae klo ada nama yg salah disebut #bow**

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)

Kamsamhamnida :D


	5. Chapter 5

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha

Genre :: Romance, Thriller

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel From The Darkest Side (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). SG.

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong aku bawa ff From The Darkest Side KaiLu Ver lanjutannya ^^

Happy Reading!

Debar di jantung Luhan makin kencang. Perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan seekor tikus yang terperangkap dalam cengkeraman kucing besar. Kucing itu tidak ingin memakannya dulu, dia lebih memilih bermain-main dengan korbannya, membuatnya kaku ketakutan, sebelum menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Ti...tidak, saya hanya sedikit lelah.."

"Kau sudah tidur seharian ini, tidak mungkin kau lelah." Jongin masih berbisik pelan di telinga Luhan. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, lelaki itu menunduk makin dalam, jemarinya menyingkap leher gaun Luhan sehingga menampakkan pundaknya yang rapuh. Dengan gerakan sensual yang mengancam, lelaki itu mengecup pundak Luhan, ringan bagaikan kupu-kupu, tapi membuat Luhan gemetaran, "Kau bisa menemaniku bercakap-cakap malam ini. Aku kesepian."

Apakah lelaki ini mabuk? Luhan bertanya-tanya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi terhimpit oleh Jongin di pintu. Dia takut lelaki ini berbuat kasar kepadanya, karena sepertinya lelaki ini dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Lepaskan saya Jongin." Suara Luhan pelan, dan gemetar, tetapi dia berusaha terdengar tegas.

Jongin terkekeh pelan di belakang Luhan. Tetapi lelaki itu melangkah mundur satu langkah dan melepaskan Luhan. Membuat Luhan langsung menghembuskan napas lega merasakan tubuh Jongin menjauh.

"Selamat beristirahat Luhan..."

Luhan tidak sempat mendengarkan lagi. Dia langsung membuka pintu ruang makan itu dan setengah berlari ke kamarnya. Dengan tergesa dikuncinya pintu kamarnya, lalu bersandar di pintu itu dengan ketakutan. Aura lelaki itu berbeda, ada nuansa kejam di sama. Jongin yang di ruang makan tadi mirip sekali dengan Jongin dalam mimpi Luhan beberapa waktu lalu... Lelaki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah 'Kai'...

Luhan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintunya terkunci rapat, dia melangkah ke ranjang dan duduk di sana dengan gelisah. Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Dia tidak bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan misterius yang menghantui rumah ini. Membuatnya merasa diawasi, merasa tidak tenang setiap saat.

Luhan harus keluar dari rumah ini, dia mungkin bisa menemukan teman di daerah terpencil yang bisa menampungnya, jauh dari jangkauan para wartawan. Ya, sebesar apapun resikonya, Luhan merasa dia harus segera pergi dari rumah ini.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Luhan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap merasakan terpaan sinar matahari menyilaukannya. Astaga.. sudah jam berapa ini?

Sepertinya karena semalam dia lama tidak bisa tidur, dia bangun kesiangan. Dengan gugup dia duduk di ranjangnya. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, membuat Luhan waspada. Dia memang sengaja mengunci pintunya, hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga atas ketakutan yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya.

"Siapa?"

"Ini Jongdae." Suara Jongdae sang kepala pelayan terdengar di luar, "Tuan Jongin meminta saya memastikan anda baik-baik saja, karena anda tidak turun untuk sarapan."

"Saya.. saya baik-baik saja." Luhan merapikan rambutnya dan memastikan piyamanya rapi, lalu melangkah turun dari ranjang dan membuka kunci pintu. Jongdae tampak berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Saya bangun kesiangan, mungkin karena pengaruh obat dari dokter, maafkan saya tidak turun untuk makan malam." Luhan tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Jongdae.

Ada seulas senyum kecil yang muncul di wajah Jongdae yang datar. Tetapi hanya sekejap mata dan menghilang, hingga Luhan sendiri tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya. "Tidak apa-apa Nona Luhan. Saya senang anda baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kalau anda sudah siap, Tuan Jongin ingin bertemu di ruang kerjanya." Jongdae sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Luhan termangu. Kenapa Jongin ingin bertemu dengannya? Dibayangkannya suasana makan malam kemarin yang menakutkan, membuatnya merasa enggan.

Sementara itu, langkah Jongdae tampak meragu, kemudian dia berhenti melangkah dan berputar, menatap ke arah Luhan yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "Anda mengunci pintu kamar anda." Jongdae menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh... iya.." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya gugup, tidak tahan dipandang setajam itu,benaknya berputar mencari alasan, "Saya terbiasa mengunci pintu kamar di rumah, maafkan saya membawa kebiasaan itu di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya harap anda melakukannya terus."

"Melakukan apa?" Luhan menatap Jongdae dengan bingung.

"Mengunci pintu kamar anda setiap malam." Jongdae berucap misterius, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku bingung di ambang pintu, memikirkan arti dari kata-kata Jongdae. Lelaki itu menyuruhnya mengunci pintu kamar setiap malam. Seakan-akan ada bahaya yang mengintainya kalau dia tidak mengunci pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Ada bahaya apa yang mengintainya di rumah ini?

"Maafkan aku memanggilmu kemari." Lelaki itu sedang menghadap berkas-berkas yang tampaknya rumit di meja kerjanya. Ketika dia melihat Luhan melirik berkas-berkas itu, Jongin tersenyum, "Oh... aku sedang memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan, kau tahu wartawan-wartawan di depan itu membuatku tidak bisa keluar rumah, jadi aku melakukan pekerjaanku dari dalam rumah. Untunglah teknologi sudah cukup maju sekarang ini, jadi perusahaanku tetap aman dan terkendali. Duduklah Luhan, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Luhan mengikuti permintaan Jongin dan duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Jongin, mengamati ketika lelaki itu merenung dengan kedua tangan ditumpangkan di dagu. Lalu lelaki itu menghela napas,

"Mungkin apa yang akan kukatakan ini akan sangat mengejutkanmu." Tatapannya berubah lembut, penuh permintaan maaf, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas tingkahku saat makan malam kemarin, aku tahu itu keterlaluan dan tidak dapat dimaafkan. Tetapi semoga kau mengerti, mungkin malam itu aku sedang mabuk, aku bahkan tidak begitu ingat apa yang kulakukan dan kukatakan, tapi aku tahu itu buruk, dan aku menyesal."

Ini Jongin yang biasa. Luhan menyimpulkan dalam hatinya, lelaki ini kembali menjadi Jongin yang berwibawa dengan auranya yang tulus. Tidak menakutkan seperti semalam, Luhan masih begidik mengingat kejadian semalam... Dan Jongin mengatakan dia mabuk, mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya lelaki itu masih bersedih atas kematian ibunya. Bagaimanapun mereka sepasang kekasih bukan? Mungkin kelakuan menakutkan Jongin yang kemarin masih bisa dimaklumi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti..."

Jongin tersenyum lalu matanya berubah serius, "Well, ini mengenai apa yang akan kuungkapkan kepadamu Luhan... aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak menghubungimu sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya sebelum mengatakannya kepadamu..." Lelaki itu mengambil album foto yang pernah dilihat Luhan sebelumnya, di situ ada foto kedua orang tua angkat Jongin dan kakak Jongin yang lebih tua, " Kau lihat, ini kedua orang tua angkatku dan kakak angkatku, namanya Kris." Mata Jongin tampak sedih, "Mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan... kedua orang tua angkatku meninggal di tempat begitupun Kris... tetapi jauh, lama sebelum Kris meninggal dia menitipkan sebuah rahasia kepadaku..."

Luhan menatap foto Kris di sana. Lelaki yang tampan. Dengan senyumnya yang hangat, sayang sekali dia harus meninggal di usia muda.

"Kris pernah mengatakan kepadaku, di masa mudanya dia pernah melakukan perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab, dia menghamili kekasih masa SMUnya, tetapi hubungan mereka tidak berjalan baik sehingga dia memberikan uang kepada kekasihnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan kemudian dia pergi dan meninggalkan kekasihnya..." Jongin menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. "Tetapi kemudian, dia menyadari bahwa ternyata kekasihnya di masa lalunya itu tidak pernah mengugurkan kandungannya, dia ternyata mempunyai seorang putri yang waktu itu sudah berumur satu tahun."

Luhan mulai menangkap sinyal-sinyal itu. Benaknya menarik kesimpulan, tetapi pikiran logisnya tidak mau percaya... apakah itu benar? Mungkinkah itu? Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa begitu kebetulan?

"Ya Luhan... putri Kris adalah dirimu." Jongin melemparkan jawaban itu, menghapuskan semua keraguan di pikiran Luhan, "Tidakkah kau lihat foto itu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu."

Luhan menatap foto itu, kali ini tangannya gemetar, begitupun hatinya, ikut tergetar. Oh astaga, lelaki ini, yang sedang membalas senyumnya di foto ini adalah ayahnya? Ayahnya yang selama ini dia anggap tidak pernah ada? Ayahnya yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui di mana dia berada, tidak berani ditanyakannya, meski hatinya bertanya-tanya?

Luhan mengakui mereka mirip, warna kulit itu, warna rambut yang pekat, bentuk alis dan bibir mereka, bahkan bibir mereka mirip. Sisanya adalah warisan dari Taeyeon ... tetapi Luhan menyadari dia percaya kepada Jongin, Kris adalah ayahnya. Tetapi.. ayahnya sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya sejak dia berumur satu tahun, kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah menemuinya? Apakah ayahnya juga menolaknya seperti ibunya? Menganggapnya seperti aib di masa lalu yang harus dienyahkan? Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dari foto itu, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan ragu dan takut, ragu akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Jongin, "Apakah ayah saya... dia juga menolak saya?"

"Jangan menggunakan kata 'saya' Luhan, itu terlalu formal." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Dan astaga, tidak Luhan, ayahmu mencintaimu..dia langsung menemui kakek dan nenekmu ketika dia tahu bahwa Taeyeon membuangmu. Tetapi kakek dan nenekmu begitu ketakutan bahwa Kris akan merenggutmu dari kalian, mereka mengancam Kris kalau dia berani menemuimu, mereka akan menuntut Kris karena telah memperkosa Taeyeon. Ancaman yang bodoh... tetapi Kris begitu mencintaimu sehingga takut pertikaian itu akan mempengaruhimu, karena itu dia menerima kesepakatan dengan kakek dan nenekmu."

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Bahwa ayahmu tidak boleh menemuimu. Tidak boleh berinteraksi denganmu, setidaknya sampai kau berusia tujuh belas tahun dan sudah dewasa dan bisa menerima penjelasan. Sebagai gantinya, kakek dan nenekmu akan mengirimkan laporan perkembanganmu dan mengabari keadaanmu."

Jongin mengeluarkan dua album foto besar dari laci meja kerjanya, "Kakek dan nenekmu mengirim foto perkembanganmu kepada Kris secara berkala, dan ayahmu menyimpannya di sini."

Jongin mendorong album foto itu kepada Luhan. Di dalamnya berisi foto-foto masa kecil Luhan. Tentu saja Jongin tidak mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki enam album besar lain yang berisi foto-foto Luhan ketika dewasa, yang dikirim oleh para anak buahnya yang mengikuti Luhan secara diam-diam dan mengambil fotonya secara rahasia setiap saat.

Luhan membuka album-album foto itu. Jongin benar. Isinya adalah fotonya dari bayi sampai kanak-kanak. Jadi selama ini ayahnya mengawasinya dari kejauhan, mencintainya diam-diam...matanya terasa panas, mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia hanya menceritakan tentangmu kepadaku karena aku adik laki-laki yang dipercayainya. Meskipun aku hanya adik angkat, kami sangat dekat dan bersahabat..." Mata Jongin melembut, "Dia selalu menunjukkan foto-fotomu dengan bangga, menyimpannya dengan hati-hati... dan berkata dia tak sabar untuk menunggu usiamu tujuh belas tahun dan menemuimu, mengatakan siapa sebenarnya dirinya..." Jongin menghela napas panjang,

"Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mencapai saat itu... sebelum usiamu tujuh belas, dia sudah terenggut karena kecelakaan tragis itu."

Air mata Luhan menetes di pipinya tanpa disadarinya. Ayahnya ternyata begitu menyayanginya. Dia ternyata bukan putri yang ditolak dan ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, setidaknya ayahnya menyayanginya. Album foto itu basah oleh air matanya yang menetes. Dengan tangan gemetar diusapnya air matanya, dan dipeluknya album foto ituseakan itu harta yang paling berharga baginya, "Album foto ini... bolehkah aku membawanya ke kamar? Aku ingin melihat-lihatnya..." dan Luhan ingin membuka setiap lembar album ini sambil membayangkan bagaimana ayahnya membuka album ini dulu ketika dia masih hidup. Album ini menyimpan kenangan, kenangan berharga akan ayahnya yang tak sempat dikenalnya.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja Luhan.. itu milikmu." Dia menatap Luhan dengan serius, "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku begitu kuat melarangmu keluar dari rumah ini... selain karena wartawan-wartawan itu... ini alasannya, sebelum meninggal, Kris memintaku menjagamu. Kris meninggal ketika usiamu delapan tahun. Aku berusia dua puluh tahun ketika itu. Dia memintaku menjagamu.. karena itulah aku berusaha mencarimu. Tetapi sama seperti yang dilakukan kakek dan nenekmu kepada Kris, mereka melarangku mendekatimu... apalagi aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu, jadi mereka melarangku mendekatimu sampai kapanpun, dan melarangku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepadamu, karena saat itu karier Taeyeon sedang sangat menanjak... mereka takut akan ada skandal yang mempengaruhi karier Taeyeon .. jadi aku mundur dan menunggu."

Tiba-tiba pikiran itu terasa menggelitik Luhan sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Apakah kau mendekati ibuku karena..."

"Ya, aku mendekati ibumu karena mencari jalan untuk menemuimu. Tetapi jangan salah paham, aku memang tertarik pada Taeyeon, dia cantik dan menyenangkan dan aku serius untuk memperistrinya, dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan istri yang cantik, sekaligus bisa menunaikan janjiku kepada Kris, untuk menjagamu sebagai putriku." Jongin mengernyit mendengar kebohongannya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada Taeyeon, apalagi memperisteri perempuan yang palsu di segala hal itu, dan daripada menjadikan Luhan puterinya, Jongin lebih tertarik menjadikan Luhan istrinya.

Sementara itu Luhan berpikir dan menelaah semua hal. Pantas di saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, Jongin begitu ngotot agar mereka menjadi satu keluarga dan agar Jongin tinggal bersamanya kalau dia dan Taeyeon menikah nanti. Ternyata ini alasannya. Dan ternyata ini pula alasan kuat kenapa Jongin menahannya di rumah ini.

"Ternyata semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana... Taeyeon meninggal dan..." Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku, aku berencana memberitahukan kepadamu pelan-pelan. Tetapi aku tidak mau kau salah paham dan bingung karena aku menahanmu di sini. Aku...meski tidak berhubungan darah, aku sama saja seperti pamanmu. Ayahmu menitipkanmu kepadaku untuk kujaga, dan aku ingin melakukan janjiku kepadanya. Karena itu, kumohon kau mau mempertimbangkan untuk tinggal di sini bersamaku."

Luhan tertegun, teringat akan tekadnya semalam untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini. Tetapi waktu itu dia ketakutan atas tingkah Jongin yang aneh dan dia tidak tahu tentang kenyataan ini. Apakah dia harus mempertimbangkan lagi?

"Ada banyak kisah tentang Kris yang ingin kubagi denganmu, kalau kau tertarik ingin mendengar tentang ayahmu.." Jongin melemparkan tawaran yang sangat menarik bagi Luhan, membuat Luhan tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah Jongin, aku... aku akan tinggal di rumah ini, aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau berbagi cerita tentang ayahku kepadaku."

"Aku salah mengatakan kau kurang cerdik.. kau ternyata cerdik." Bayangan di kegelapan itu melemparkan senyum jahatnya kepada Jongin, "Kau berhasil menahannya di rumah ini."

"Diam Kai!" Jongin menggeram marah, "Kau hampir membuatnya kabur semalam, dan aku yang harus membereskan kerusakan yang kau buat."

"Aku tidak tahan kalau dia ada di dekatku. Rasanya aku ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat..."

"Kalau kau berani menyakitinya, aku akan membuat Luhan pergi dari rumah ini. Jauh darimu sehingga kau tidak bisa menemukannya lagi." Jongin mendesis, mengancam.

Tanggapan yang dia terima dari Kai hanyalah tawa mengejeknya yang khas, "Apakah kau berani melepaskannya Jongin? Kau bahkan tidak tahan jauh-jauh darinya, aku ragu kau berani membuatnya jauh dariku, karena itu sama saja menjauhkannya darimu."

Jongin terdiam, tertegun kaku. Tetapi kemudian menatap Kai dengan pandangan menantang,

"Kalau kau membahayakan Luhan, aku akan melakukannya. Aku lebih mementingkan keselamatan Luhan daripada kebahagiaanku. Kalau dengan menjauhkannya dari diriku dan kau akan membuat Luhan bahagia dan selamat, aku akan melakukannya."

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, mulai menyadari kebenaran dari ancaman Jongin, dia menatap Jongin penuh spekulasi.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya,"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Walaupun begitu, Luhan tidak akan lepas dariku, aku akan mencarinya kemanapun.

Percuma saja Jongin. Apapun yang terjadi... Luhan akan menjadi milikku."

Tawa Kai masih membahana di kegelapan, penuh dengan ejekan yang kejam...

"Kalau terjadi apapun kepadaku. Kau akan melakukannya kan Jongdae?"

Jongdae menatap ragu ke arah Jongin, tahu kalau Kai mendengarkan di dalam sana.

"Kau tidak usah takut." Jongin menghela napas, "Aku minta maaf atas insiden kecelakaan itu, yang hampir merenggut keluargamu.,,," lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Monster ini kadangkala sangat kuat, tetapi aku akan menahannya sekuat tenaga. Sementara itu, kau lakukan apa yang kuminta untuk kulakukan."

Monster... Jongdae membatin dalam hati. Panggilan itu sangat cocok untuk Tuan Kai, lelaki itu berjiwa kelam dan bengis, melindas siapapun yang menghalanginya tanpa ampun. Jongdae takut setengah mati kepada Tuan Kai. Tetapi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Jongin mengalahkan segelanya.

Kalau memang nanti terjadi sesuatu kepada Tuan Jongin, Jongdae akan melaksanakan instruksinya. Melindungi Luhan dan membawanya lari jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Tuan Kai, meskipun nyawanya menjadi taruhannya.

"Kau masih penasaran akan kasus kematian artis itu?"

Sapaan itu membuat Minwoo menoleh dan tersenyum, "Aku sedang menyelidiki kasusnya untuk artikel khusus di majalah. Kau tahu, kisah tentang anak gelap Taeyeon membuat semuanya makin menarik."

"Tetapi anak gelap Taeyeon itu tidak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana. Rumahnya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dia mengambil cuti dari tempat kerjanya, dia seolah lenyap dan aku bahkan mulai ragu kalau dia ada." Teman wartawannya yang bernama Jinwoon menyahut sambil memutar bola matanya.

Minwoo tertawa, "Dia memang ada." Dibukanya berkas-berkasnya, "Aku menyelidiki ke sekolahnya dan berhasil mendapatkan fotonya waktu masih muda. Usianya pas. Sepertinya gosip itu benar, Taeyeon melahirkan anaknya ketika usianya enam belas tahun."

Jinwoon mengambil berkas Minwoo dan mengamati foto Luhan yang terpampang di sana.

"Siapa namanya? Luhan? Hmmm dia cantik, sepertinya mewarisi kecantikan ibunya."

"Asalkan tidak mewarisi sikapnya." Minwoo tersenyum sinis. Sifat buruk Taeyeon sebagai artis memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan artis dan wartawan.

"Bahkan kita tidak bisa menebak siapa ayah anak ini." Jinwoon menatap Minwoo dengan serius,

"Kau sudah ada ide di mana Luhan berada sekarang ini? Kau harus menemukannya, artikelmu tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan Luhan."

Minwoo mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya di meja sambil merenung. Sesungguhnya dia mengalami jalan buntu. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Luhan berada. Dia sudah menghubungi semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Luhan, Luhan tidak punya banyak teman dan kenalan. Tetapi semua nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Luhan berada, gadis itu tampaknya lenyap begitu saja. Tetapi Minwoo bertekad menemukannya, dia pasti akan menemukan Luhan.

"Dan milyuner kaya itu, pacar Taeyeon, juga tidak ada kemajuan dengannya ya?"

Minwoo mengerutkan keningnya, Kim Jong In menjadi satu lagi masalah besar. Sejak kematian Taeyeon dia sangat sudah ditemui. Pintu gerbangnya selalu tertutup rapat, dia bahkan tampaknya tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya. Penjagaan rumahnya sangat ketat, dan tidak peduli para wartawan berkemah di depan rumahnya, mereka tidak berhasil menemui Kim Jong In.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa menjadikannya bahan artikelmu." Jinwoon mengusulkan.

Minwoo mengernyitkan keningnya, "Siapa? Kim Jong In? Tetapi dia hanya milyuner kaya yang kebetulan memacari artis, banyak yang seperti dia, tidak menarik untuk dibahas... Publik akan lebih menyukai kisah anak gelap yang disembunyikan seorang artis sekian lama..."

"Tetapi dari rumor yang aku dengar, Kim Jong In selalu membawa kematian di sekelilingnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Minwoo memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Jinwoon, insting wartawannya mulai berdering.

"Yah kau tahu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, keluarga angkatnya juga meninggal begitu saja karena kecelakaan mobil... dan sekarang calon isterinya meninggal pula, di rumahnya. Mungkin pria itu menyimpan kutukan yang membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya." gumam Jinwoon.

Atau pria itu terlibat sesuatu yang menyebabkan kematian orang-orang terdekatnya. Minwoo menyimpulkan. Matanya menatap berkasnya yang memuat tentang Kim Jong In. Well, kalau dia menggali sedikit lebih dalam, mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu... Minwoo bertekad dalam hati, dia akan mencari tahu dan menemukan kisah yang menarik untuk diberitakannya kepada publik.

TBC

Mianhae klo agak telat mempost ff remake ini #deepbow

Kok aku ngerasa ff remake ini dari chapter ke chapter berkurang ya yg nge-review,

tp gpp kok aku akan tetap mempost ff remake ini soalnya ff kailu langka bgt jarang ada yg membuat ff exo yg pairingnya kailu.

Mianhae jg aku belum bisa lanjutin ff It's Hurts soalnya otak aku lg stuck jd aku belum bisa melanjutkannya # deepbow

**THANKS REVIEW TO :**

**Ria Utami, Guest, Rly. , naya, Wind blow, frozenxius, Rizsasa, LuluHD**

**mianhae klo ada nama yg ga disebut n salah nama #deepbow**

Kamsahamnida chingu :D #deepbow


	6. Chapter 6

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha

Genre :: Romance, Thriller

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel From The Darkest Side (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). SG.

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong aku bawa ff From The Darkest Side KaiLu Ver lanjutannya ^^

Happy Reading!

"Kris sangat senang membaca buku, karena itu aku senang ketika siang itu kau memilih duduk di perpustakaan. Aku sangat senang, karena kau sangat mirip dengannya."

Mereka duduk sambil minum kopi dan kue yang disediakan di kebun belakang rumah. Jongin sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengajak Luhan duduk dan bercerita. Tentu saja Luhan tidak menolak, jantungnya berdegup kencang, menanti cerita tentang Kris, ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Tetapi Jongin mengenalnya. Dan lelaki itulah satu-satunya penghubung Luhan dengan ayahnya.

Lelaki itu menyesap kopinya, lalu menatap Luhan dengan alis diangkat, "Aku lupa menanyakannya. Kata Taeyeon kau bekerja di sebuah biro wisata... apakah mereka tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa masuk kerja?"

"Aku sudah menelepon mereka dan mengambil cuti besarku.. aku punya dua puluh hari cuti besar... tapi kalau lebih dari itu, tidak bisa... jadi beberapa hari lagi aku harus masuk kerja."

Mata Jongin berkilat mendengarkan keterangan Luhan, tetapi Luhan tidak melihatnya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, matanya menatap ke arah album foto keluarga itu dengan sangat tertarik.

Jongin begitu baik, dia menunjukkan album foto keluarga kepada Luhan, di sana ada foto Kris dan dengan rinci Jongin menjelaskan masing-masing kisahnya,

"Ini foto Kris waktu wisuda..." Jongin menunjukkan jarinya ke foto lelaki muda yang tampak begitu bahagia dan mengenakan toga yang terpasang rapi, senyumnya lebar, dan sangat mirip dengan Luhan. "Dia sangat gugup pagi itu... karena di hari yang sama dia diwawancara oleh perusahaan besar yang sudah memesannya jauh-jauh hari. Kau tahu, Kris mahasiswa jenius, jadi banyak yang mengejarnya ketika lulus. Dia memilih penghasilan terbesar meskipun dia harus bekerja keras. Lebih dari separuh gajinya dia kirimkan kepada kakek dan nenekmu, untuk membantu biaya perawatanmu."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, "Ayahku melakukan itu?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Keluarga angkatku tidak kaya dan ayah Kris tidak tahu tentang dirimu, jadi Kris harus bekerja keras demi bisa mengirimkan uang untukmu... Mereka dulunya sahabat ayahku, ayah Kris sempat satu sekolahan dengan ayahku di London. Mereka terus menjalin persahabatan ketika ayah Kris ditugaskan kesalah satu cabang perusahaan di Yunani, di dekat rumah ayahku. Ketika kedua orangtuaku meninggal, ayahku menunjuk ayah Kris sebagai waliku sampai aku berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan bisa menerima warisan sah secara hukum. Dan kemudian ayah Kris harus kembali ke negaranya, sehingga aku dibawanya.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Aku cukup bahagia dengan keluarga angkatku, mereka menyayangiku dan tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai orang luar. Ketika usiaku dua puluh tahun, mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan dan itu merupakan pukulan yang sangat besar untukku. Karena masih kurang dari usia wajibku untuk menerima warisan, Aku mengajukan gugatan ke pengadilan dan dikabulkan, dan mereka akhirnya memberikanku warisanku. Yang ternyata sangat besar, ditambah dengan bunga dan pengembangan saham selama bertahun-tahun, membuatku luar biasa kaya. Aku akhirnya mengembangkan perusahaan dan di sinilah aku." Jongin tersenyum menyesal, "Aku menyesal keluarga angkatku pergi begitu cepat karena aku belum membalas budi kepada mereka.. dan aku menyesal karena kau tidak sempat bertemu Kris.."

Luhan mendengarkan kisah Jongin dan termenung. Kisah lelaki ini hampir sama dengannya, mereka sama-sama kehilangan orangtuanya dan bertahan hidup dari kasih sayang orang lain yang mencintai mereka. Ada perasaan empati yang berkembang untuk Jongin di hati Luhan, membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Jongin menyesap kopinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke album foto, "Mari kita bahas lagi tentang Kris, ini fotonya ketika dia merayakan ulang tahun ke dua puluh. Kau tahu apa doanya? Dia ingin waktu cepat berlalu dan kau segera berumur tujuh belas tahun..."

Luhan membawa album foto itu ke kamarnya. Ada kekosongan besar yang dirasakannya atas kematian Taeyeon. Kekosongan itu menciptakan palung yang dalam di hatinya. Karena ibunya telah tiada. Tetapi palung itu juga menyisakan goresan menyakitkan, karena dia tahu pasti ibunya tidak pernah mencintainya dan tidak pernah menyayanginya.

Perasaannya terhadap ayahnya berbeda. Dia hanya mengenal Kris, Ayahnya, dari cerita-cerita Jongin dan dari foto-foto keluarga yang sekarang dibukanya di atas ranjangnya. Tetapi hatinya terasa sedih, mengetahui bahwa ayahnya mencintainya, tetapi tidak pernah bisa menemuinya. Mengetahui bahwa kecelakaan itu telah merenggut ayahnya bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki seorang ayah yang selalu menjaganya diam-diam. Rasanya seperti sesuatu direnggut dari jantung dan dihantamkan ke tanah.

Mata Luhan terasa panas, dan tanpa tertahankan air matanya menetes jatuh, mengenai wajah ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum di foto. Diusapnya air matanya dan tangisnya semakin terisak. Tangis yang terlambat, atas kematian ayahnya, atas kesempatan untuk bertemu yang tidak pernah tersampaikan, atas penyesalannya karena tidak pernah sempat mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai ayahnya dan selalu memikirkannya.

"Ayah..." Luhan mengusap foto itu sambil menangis, "Ayah..." Air matanya tak terbendung. Dan dia terisak-isak di kamar itu.

Di luar kamarnya, Jongin berdiri membeku. Meresapi kepedihan Luhan. Ada kepedihan yang sama di matanya. Sebuah penyesalan yang tak tertahankan.

"Maafkan aku Luhan." Jongin menggumam dalam hati dan mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.. Kalau saja dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya, mungkin dia masih bisa mengharapkan Luhan mengerti. Tetapi kekejaman Kailah yang menyebabkan Luhan tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, dan Kai melakukannya dengan tangan Jongin.

"Bakar biro wisata itu nanti malam." Kai memberikan instruksi dengan dingin di telepon, "Buat seperti kecelakaan."

Suara Suho di sana menyahut dengan patuh, "Baik tuan. Saya akan laksanakan sebaik mungkin."

Kai meletakkan gagang teleponnya dan tersenyum. Dia memang tak segan-segan mengotori tangannya dengan darah kalau perlu. Tetapi untuk hal-hal semacam ini, dia punya Suho untuk melaksanakannya, pegawainya yang setia dan bersedia melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

Begitu biro wisata tempat Luhan bekerja terbakar habis. Luhan tidak punya alasan untuk masuk kerja karena cutinya sudah habis.

Berita di koran itu membuat mata Luhan terbelalak. Sebuah kawasan ruko terbakar habis dilalap api, tidak ada korban jiwa, tetapi kerugian uangnya luar biasa. Ruko itu menampung banyak usaha niaga, seperti salon, bank perkreditan rakyat, toko elektronik, dan biro wisata tempat Luhan bekerja.

Luhan mencoba menelepon atasannya. Tetapi selalu terhubung dengan mailbox. Mungkin atasannya sedang sibuk ... siapa yang tidak sibuk kalau lahan bisnisnya terbakar habis seperti itu? Luhan membayangkan atasannya dengan sedih, atasannya lelaki setengah baya yang baik dengan keluarga besar dan anak-anak yang baik pula. Tidak terbayangkan betapa sedihnya mereka kehilangan bisnis keluarga seperti itu. Semoga semua sudah diasuransikan, Luhan membatin.

Dan sekarang dia harus memikirkan pekerjaan, karena sudah jelas dengan kejadian ini, dia tidak punya pekerjaan lagi.

"Kau bisa menjadi asistenku." Jongin mengusulkan ketika Luhan menceritakan kebakaran yang menimpa biro hukum tempatnya bekerja.

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tidak Jongin... aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain, segera."

"Oh ayolah, kau bahkan belum bisa keluar dari rumah ini, Para wartawan masih berkerumun di sana, mengendus sana dan sini. Aku juga mengalami nasib sama, tidak bisa keluar, aku harus menjalankan perusahaanku dari rumah...akan sangat membantu kalau aku mempunyai asisten."

Luhan menatap Jongin ragu. Jalan keluar yang diberikan oleh Jongin memang membantu mereka berdua, tetapi Luhan merasa tidak enak, dia telah begitu banyak memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Jongin. Dan sekarang bahkan lelaki itu memberinya pekerjaan.

"Terimalah. Dan jangan merasa tidak enak. Aku keluargamu bukan? Keluarga saling membantu." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum.

Bagaimana Luhan bisa menolak kalau menerima penawaran seperti itu?

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan Luhan tinggal di rumah itu. Hubungannya dengan Jongin berlangsung dengan baik karena mereka berinteraksi dengan intens hampir setiap hari.

Secara aktual. Hanya Jongin yang ditemui oleh Luhan setiap harinya, hanya Jongin teman bicara dan berbaginya, dan hanya Jongin satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya berkomunikasi.

Menjadi asisten Jongin sangat rumit dan Luhan harus belajar banyak. Mengerjakan pekerjaan di perusahaan internasional tentu saja berbeda dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan administrasi di sebuah biro wisata. Tetapi Jongin dengan sabar membantu dan membimbingnya sehingga dia lancar mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

Dan perasaan Luhan berkembang kepada Jongin. Oh ya, lelaki itu sangat tampan bagaikan dewa Yunani di kisah-kisah para dewa. Dengan warna rambutnya yang unik, matanya yang dalam dan garis wajahnya yang keras. Penampilan fisik lelaki itu pastilah bisa menaklukkan wanita manapun, termasuk Luhan. Tetapi bukan itu yang utama, sikap Jongin yang lembut dan perhatian kepadanyalah yang membuatnya terpesona. Jongin selalu membantunya, menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik, lelaki itu mendengarkannya dan bersedia memberikan solusi yang baik. Luhan merasa nyaman bersama Jongin, dan mulai merindukan lelaki itu ketika mereka tidak bersama.

Apakah dia mulai mencintai Kim Jong In?

Pipi Luhan memerah. Oh Astaga, dia tidak boleh menumbuhkan perasaan itu. Lagipula Jongin pasti tidak punya perasaan apapun kepadanya. Lelaki itu baik kepadanya karena dia adalah putri Kris. Bahkan lelaki itu pernah mengatakan bahwa Luhan boleh menganggapnya sebagai pamannya, sebagai keluarganya. Luhan sangat bodoh jika mengharapkan lebih. Apalagi usia mereka terpaut jauh, dua belas tahun. Luhan yakin Jongin akan mencari wanita berpengalaman seperti Taeyeon daripada melirik perempuan ingusan seperti dirinya.

Dengan tegas Luhan berusaha mematikan perasaan cinta yang mulai bertumbuh itu.

Kai merasa bosan. Sangat bosan. Dia menuruti permintaan Jongin, diam dan menunggu di sudut gelap dan mengamati. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia bersedia menunggu bukan karena ingin menuruti permintaan Jongin, tetapi lebih karena dia melihat bahwa usaha Jongin dengan sikap halus dan lembutnya berhasil menahan Luhan di sini.

Tetapi lama kelamaan dia merasa gemas dan tak sabar. Jongin terlalu lambat. Dia bersikap seperti keluarga, memperlakukan Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan tak segera bertindak.

Kalau dia bisa keluar, dia akan segera memiliki Luhan, menguasai tubuh mungil itu dan menjadikannya miliknya. Kai tidak sabar menanti semua itu terjadi.

Tetapi dia memang harus bersabar. Jongin sedang kuat dan lelaki itu bisa menahan kemunculannya. Kai hanya tinggal menunggu Jongin lengah, lalu dia akan muncul dan rasa haus yang amat sangat untuk menguasai Luhan, lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya.

Tunggu Luhan, kau akan sangat menikmati ketika aku memilikimu..

"Maafkan aku, aku baru sadar, apakah kau merasa bosan? Kau hampir tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini. Aku menyesal." Jongin meletakkan serbet makannya dan menatap Luhan penuh permintaan maaf, "Wartawan-wartawan itu sudah tidak berkumpul di depan, tetapi mereka menyebarkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi diam-diam... Aku baru sadar kalau kita tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin, aku cukup sibuk di rumah ini." Luhan tersenyum, berusaha meredakan rasa bersalah yang ada di mata Jongin, "Aku bekerja, aku membaca koleksi bukumu yang luar biasa, aku menonton televisi dan aku mendengarkan musik."

Jongin terkekeh, "Sungguh Luhan, aku harus mengajakmu keluar dari rumah ini kapan-kapan." Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Omong-omong tentang musik, kita bisa berdansa." Lelaki itu berdiri lalu mendekati pemutar musik di rak samping meja makan. Setelah musik berputar, dia berdiri di dekat Luhan, mengulurkan tangan sambil setengah membungkuk elegan,

"Lady, maukah anda memberi kehormatan kepada saya untuk mengajak anda berdansa?"

Luhan terkekeh dan membalas uluran tangan Jongin,

Jongin melangkah mundur, mengajak Luhan ke area kosong di ruang makan yang besar itu. Diletakkannya sebelah tangan Luhan di pundaknya dan yang satunya lagi di genggamannya, dibimbingnya Luhan mengikuti langkah dansanya.

Luhan terkekeh lagi sambil dengan susah payah mengikuti gerakan kaki Jongin, "Aku akan menginjak kakimu, aku tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya."

Jongin ikut terkekeh dan mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Lalu tiba-tiba saja mata mereka bertatapan dengan dalam, dan sesuatu terjadi begitu saja. Suasana penuh canda berubah menjadi sensual.

Dan ketika Jongin menundukkan kepala untuk mencium bibir Luhan. Luhan memejamkan mata.

Bibir itu mulanya terasa dingin, menyentuh bibir Luhan yang lembut. Mengecupnya dengan lembut. Lalu sisi bibirnya mulai membuka bibir Luhan, dan memagut bibir bawah Luhan. Jongin menyesapnya dengan lembut, menikmati kemanisan yang ada di sana. Setelah yakin Luhan menerimanya, lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya dan membimbing lengan Luhan supaya merangkul lehernya, lalu memeluk Luhan erat-erat dan melumat bibirnya.

Ciuman Jongin sangat luar biasa, semula dingin lalu panas membakar. Lelaki itu melumat bibir Luhan dengan kehausan, mencecap seluruh sudutnya dengan bibirnya. Ketika bibir Luhan membuka, lidahnya menelusup masuk, mulanya hati-hati kemudian masuk semakin dalam, bertemu dengan lidah Luhan dan berjalinan di sana, mulut mereka berpadu dan tubuh mereka menjadi semakin rapat.

Ketika Jongin melepaskan kepalanya, matanya yang dalam bertatapan dengan mata Luhan, penuh gairah,

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Luhan." Bisiknya dengan suara parau. Logat asing terdengar kental di suaranya, membuktikan kalau lelaki itu sedang terbawa gairahnya.

Dan bagaimana mungkin Luhan menolak ajakan sensual itu? Mata Jongin begitu dalam, menghipnotisnya, dan Luhan seolah tenggelam di sana, kehilangan daya dalam jebakan sensual yang luar biasa panas.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Luhan seolah Luhan sangat ringan, lalu membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kesan pertama Luhan atas kamar Jongin adalah kamar itu begitu gelap. Nuansanya hitam, cokelat, dan abu-abu. Sangat lelaki. Tubuhnya dibaringkan dengan lembut di atas seprai sutra berwarna hitam pekat. Dan lelaki itu lalu berbaring di sebelahnya, memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau." Jongin mengangkat dagu Luhan supaya menatap matanya yang dalam, "Kau bisa pergi kalau kau berubah pikiran. Tetapi kalau kau memutuskan iya. Maka kau tidak bisa mundur lagi."

Luhan menatap Jongin dan berpikir. Jongin begitu baik kepadanya selama ini. Hanya Jongin yang ada dalam hidupnya sebulan terakhir ini, dan Luhan hampir yakin kalau dia mencintai lelaki ini. Suasana malam ini begitu mistis, dan Luhan ternggelam ke dalam godaan sensual. Dia siap. Meskipun mungkin dia akan menyesal keesokan harinya, tetapi malam ini dia siap.

Jongin sepertinya membaca penerimaan dari mata Luhan, lelaki itu mengerang, lalu melumat bibir Jongin lagi dengan bergairah, lumatannya tidak ditahan-tahan lagi. Lelaki itu melahap seluruh bibir Luhan, menjilat dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya, mencecap rasanya.

"Ah ya Ampun, akhirnya aku memilikimu sayang." Jongin mengerang parau. Jemarinya bergerak dan menurunkan gaun Luhan, terus menurunkannya sampai ke pinggang, melepaskan bra Luhan dengan cekatan sehingga buah dada Luhan yang ranum terpampang di depannya,

"Ah... indahnya.. Luhan yang indah.. aku akan memujamu, aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan sayang..." jemari Jongin bergerak lembut dan menyentuh puting payudara Luhan, lalu bibirnya menyusul dan menyesapnya lembut. Luhan mengerang, merasakan keintiman baru yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

"Jongin... jangan... jangan disitu." Luhan mengerang merasakan rasa panas menyerangnya, di putingnya yang sekarang menegak kaku dan payudaranya yang mengeras, rasa panas itu membakarnya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menggoda, "Jangan di sini katamu?" senyumnya polos dan sensual. Lelaki itu menjilat puting Luhan sambil lalu kemudian meniupnya lembut,

"Apa Luhan? Katakan lagi... kau bilang jangan di situ?"

"Oh.. ya Jongin.. yaa... di situ Jongin." Luhan mengerang putus asa, putingnya mengencang dan mendamba. Mendambakan bibir Jongin yang panas dan lidahnya yang menggoda.

Dan Jongin mengabulkan permintaannya, tidak mau membuat Luhan tersiksa lama-lama. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, lalu mengisap puting Luhan dengan penuh gairah, memuja payudara Luhan bergantian, membuat tubuh Luhan menggeliat dan melengkungkan punggungnya mendamba.

Jemari Jongin bergerak dan menuju pusat gairah Luhan, tempat di mana rasa panas itu terus muncul ketika putingnya dihisap dengan penuh gairah oleh Jongin. Jemari itu menelusup menyingkap gaunnya dan menyusup ke balik celana dalam berendanya, dan menyentuh kewanitaannya. Dengan ahlinya Jongin menggerakkan jarinya, menelusuri hati-hati dan menemukan titik paling sensitif di tubuh Luhan.

Jemari Jongin mengusapnya pelan dan tubuh Luhan seakan disetrum oleh listrik, dia mengigit bibirnya dan mengerang. Mata Jongin mengamati setiap reaksi Luhan dengan penuh gairah. Jemarinya menggoda lagi, kali ini menggesek titik sensitif Jongin dan kemudian melakukan usapan memutar. Erangan Luhan makin kencang, membuat mata Jongin berkabut penuh gairah.

"Luhan yang tidak pernah disentuh sebelumnya…." Lelaki itu menunduk ke telinga Luhan dan berbisik parau, "Biarkan aku memuaskanmu." Dicumbunya telinga Luhan membuat gadis itu menggeliat penuh gairah. Dan kemudian dengan cekatan Jongin menelanjangi Luhan, membuat Luhan terbaring tanpa busana di atas ranjang berseprai sutra hitamnya. Tampak siap dan menggairahkan bagaikan Dewi Amor yang dikirim dari khayangan untuk memuaskannya.

Jongin tak tahan lagi, kepalanya pening oleh gairah. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dia harus berhati-hati. Luhan masih perawan dan Jongin harus menjaga supaya Luhan terus larut dalam godaan gairahnya. Jongin akan terus menggoda Luhan sampai tiba saatnya tubuh perempuan itu tidak akan mampu menolaknya dan otaknya tidak mau bekerjasama lagi.

Dengan penuh gairah dan keahlian, Jongin mencumbu Luhan, bibirnya ada di mana-mana, meninggalkan jejak panas dan basah di seluruh tubuh Luhan, di lehernya, pundaknya, payudaranya, perutnya, pinggulnya, dan... Luhan menjerit ketika bibir yang panas itu menyentuh kewanitaannya.

Lelaki itu mencumbu kewanitaannya tanpa ampun, memujanya. Menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya untuk menggoda Luhan. Lidah Jongin mengusap titik paling sensitif di kewanitaan Luhan dan kemudian lelaki itu menghisapnya, membuat Luhan memekik atas sensasi yang dirasakannya.

Ketika Jongin memutuskan bahwa Luhan sudah sangat basah dan siap untuknya, lelaki itu melepaskan pakaiannya hingga telanjang di depan Luhan. Luhan menatap Jongin dengan malu, pipinya merona, menyebar dengan cepat ke tubuhnya, Jongin tampak sangat... jantan... oh Astaga... Luhan tidak pernah melihat kejantanan lelaki sebelumnya dan dia.. perasaan di dalam dirinya tidak bisa dijelaskan... tiba-tiba Luhan merasa takut.

Jongin rupanya melihat rasa takut di mata Luhan. Lelaki itu menunduk dan mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut, kemudian bergantian mengecup mata, dahi, dan pucuk hidung Luhan dengan tak kalah lembutnya,

"Jangan takut sayang... aku... aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu dan aku mungkin akan menyakitimu.. tapi kau harus percaya kalau aku akan menjagamu."

Luhan percaya. Kelembutan di mata Jongin membuatnya percaya, karena itu, ketika lelaki itu menempatkan diri di antara kedua pahanya, Luhan membuka dirinya untuk Jongin, lelaki itu setengah menindihnya. Luhan bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang besar dan keras menggesek kewanitaannya, membuatnya menggeliat oleh sensasi asing yang aneh.

Jongin menatap Luhan lembut, tapi ada api di sana, api yang penuh gairah, nafasnya sedikit terengah, sementara pinggulnya bergerak lembut, memperkenalkan bagian dirinya yang keras dan bergairah kepada Luhan.

"Rasanya akan sakit.." Jongin berbisik parau, "Kau boleh mencakarku atau mengigitku untuk melampiaskan sakitmu, tetapi kau harus tahu, betapapun sakitnya itu, aku tidak akan berhenti... bukan karena aku ingin menyakitimu, tetapi karena aku harus melakukannya... kau mengerti Luhan?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin percaya. Lelaki itu lalu mendesakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan, berusaha membuka pintu untuk memasuki kewanitaan Luhan. Tetapi Luhan terasa sangat sempit sehingga Jongin harus mendesakkan dirinya berkali-kali dengan kewalahan. Sampai kemudian dengan menggertakkan giginya, Jongin menekankan dirinya dengan kuat, membuat Luhan merasakan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat di kewanitaannya.

Luhan menjerit, mencakar lengan Jongin meminta lelaki itu berhenti. Tetapi Jongin tidak bisa berhenti. Dia menemukan penghalang itu, dan dia harus menembusnya. Akhirnya dengan satu tekanan kuat, penghalang itu terkoyak, diiringi erangan kesakitan Luhan.

Mereka berbaring bersama dalam diam. Jongin sudah membenamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di diri Luhan, menyatu sepenuhnya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bergerak, memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuhnya. Dikecupnya air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata Luhan,

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Jongin berbisik pelan sambil mengecup bibir Luhan lembut.

Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin, menemukan kelembutan dan penyesalan di sana. Air matanya turun dan Jongin mengecupnya lagi.

"Aku akan bergerak lagi." Suara Jongin serak, "Mungkin pada awalnya akan tidak nyaman.." lelaki itu menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat Luhan mengernyit.

"Sakit sayang?" Jongin memandang Luhan cemas. Tetapi Luhan sudah tidak begitu merasakan sakit lagi, tubuhnya menerima tubuh Jongin di dalamnya, membungkusnya dalam kehangatan yang rapat dan panas, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin tersenyum menerima jawaban Luhan, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Semula pelan, lalu dengan ritme yang makin cepat, sesuai dengan gairah mereka yang makin cepat dan napas mereka yang makin tersengal,

"Oh ya ampun, kau rapat sekali Luhan... kau membungkusku dengan begitu rapat..."

Jongin berbisik parau penuh gairah, ketika mereka sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Pinggul Luhan bergerak mengikuti Jongin membiarkan lelaki itu membawanya ke puncak yang belum pernah dia datangi sebelumnya. Sensasi gerakan tubuh Jongin pada penyatuan tubuh mereka luar biasa nikmatnya. Luhan akhirnya memejamkan mata ketika dia mencapai puncak itu, meledakkan dirinya dalam kenikmatan yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan, membuatnya melayang dan meleleh sekaligus. Dan samar dia mendengar Jongin mengerang, lelaki itu meledak di dalam tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Setelahnya mereka berbaring berpelukan, dipengaruhi oleh sensasi euforia dan orgasme yang luar biasa dasyat. Darren memeluk Luhan erat-erat, jemarinya menelusuri punggung Luhan yang telanjang, merapatkan tubuh perempuan itu ke dalam lindungan dada bidangnya.

Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam rengkuhan dada Jongin, menikmati debaran jantung mereka yang makin lama makin tenang. Orgasme membuatnya mengantuk, sebelum jatuh ke dalam tidurnya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin penuh cinta, "Aku mencintaimu Kim Jong In."

Tatapan Jongin kepadanya tampak lembut dan penuh haru, "Aku juga Luhan, aku mencintaimu."

Dan mereka tertidur bersama, dalam pelukan penuh cinta,

Luhan terbangun ketika merasakan pundaknya dikecupi dengan penuh gairah. Payudaranya diremas dengan lembut tetapi menggoda. Suasana kamar itu gelap karena lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela kaca yang belum ditutup memancarkan cahaya temaram memasuki kamar.

Pria yang mencumbunya ini sangat bergairah. Jemarinya menggoda Luhan, dari dada turun ke kewanitaannya dan memakinkannya di sana dengan sangat ahli, dengan sangat bergelora. Bibirnya yang panas mencumbui sisi telinga dan leher Luhan. Membuat Luhan makin terjaga, dan kemudian tersadar bahwa dia sedang bersama Jongin yang dicintainya.

"Jongin?" Luhan mengelus punggung Jongin yang sudah mulai menindihnya. Lelaki itu menempatkan dirinya di antara paha Luhan dan menyentuhkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras ke sela paha Luhan.

Jongin tampak terlindungi bayangan gelap dalam temaramnya kamar. Dalam pengelihatannya yang masih mengantuk, Luhan melihat Jongin tersenyum samar. Tatapan lelaki itu tampak tajam, membuat Luhan ketakutan sekejap, tetapi ditepiskannya ketakutannya itu. Mungkin kegelapan yang meliputi Jongin membuat lelaki itu tampak menakutkan, tetapi Luhan yakin Jongin tidak akan menyakitinya. Jongin mencintainya juga, dan lelaki itu akan menjaganya. Di pejamkannya matanya, dan dibukanya pahanya untuk Jongin.

Kai tersenyum dengan penuh gairah sambil menatap Luhan yang memejamkan matanya. Bayangan gelap melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Kau akan menikmatinya sayang... dan kita baru saja mulai." Bisiknya parau, lalu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di tubuh Luhan. Perempuan yang sangat diinginkannya.

TBC

Aku update cepet soalnya takut lupa ngepost lg..

BIG THANKS TO REVIEW ^^ mianhae ga sebut namanya satu-satu #deepbow

Kamsahamnida chingu :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya ^0^


	7. Chapter 7

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha Chapter 7

Genre :: Romance, Thriller

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel From The Darkest Side (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). SG.

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong aku bawa ff From The Darkest Side KaiLu Ver lanjutannya ^^

Happy Reading!

Luhan sedikit mengernyit ketika menatap Jongin yang tiba-tiba berbeda. Lelaki itu tampak begitu bergairah, tatapan matanya seolah akan melahapnya hidup-hidup dan meskipun kegelapan meliputi sosok lelaki itu, Luhan bisa merasakan nafsunya yang meluap-luap.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Jongin memposisikan dirinya di tengah paha Luhan, kemudian meluncur masuk tanpa permisi, menyatukan dirinya. Luhan mencengkeram pundak Jongin, sejenak menahan perasaan tidak nyaman, karena ini baru kedua kalinya Jongin memasukinya. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak mau menunggu, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan penuh gairah, seakan begitu kehausan dan akan mati kalau tidak dipuaskan.

Gerakan Jongin sedikit kasar, lelaki itu mengecupi seluruh wajah Luhan, lalu bibirnya melumat bibir Luhan dengan penuh gairah, melahapnya tanpa batas. Bibirnya melumat bergantian bibir atas Luhan dan bibir bawah Luhan, menyesapnya, menghisapnya, mengulumnya dan menikmatinya sesukanya. Lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk begitu dalam dan inten. Ciuman itu menyatukan bibir dan lidah mereka, lalu bergerak menggoda, seiring dengan gerakan pinggul lelaki itu yang semakin cepat di bawah sana.

Percintaan itu keras dan cepat. Jongin tidak lembut lagi, tetapi setidaknya dia membawa Luhan ke puncak kenikmatan dengan cepat dan meledak, hingga Luhan hampir tak sadarkan diri ketika akhirnya Jongin mencapai puncak kepuasan, sekali lagi meledakkan dirinya dalam-dalam jauh di dalam tubuhnya.

Napas mereka terengah-engah dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Luhan membuka matanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam itu. Jongin menatapnya seakan menembus hatinya. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda... tiba-tiba perasaan takut itu datang lagi, membuat Luhan begidik dan merasakan dorongan untuk menjauh. Tetapi Jongin tiba-tiba saja meraih pinggangnya dan membalikkannya supaya membelakanginya. Lelaki itu menempelkan kejantanannya yang mengeras di bagian belakang pinggul Luhan. Jemarinya menelusur penuh gairah, menyentuh paha Luhan dan mengangkatnya ke atas...

"Jongin...?"

"Aku belum puas sayang, malam ini belum selesai untuk kita..."

Lelaki itu menyelipkan dirinya dari belakang dan menyatukannya lagi dengan kewanitaan Luhan. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi penuh gairah. Membawa Luhan kembali naik ke dalam pusaran yang makin lama makin membawa kesadarannya.

Jongin benar, malam itu seakan tidak ada ujungnya, gairah Jongin seakan tidak ada habisnya untuk Luhan.

Yang tidak Luhan sadari... sepanjang sisa malam itu, dia bercinta dengan Kai.

Luhan menggeliat ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan langsung merasakan rasa tidak enak yang amat sangat. Kewanitaannya terasa tidak nyaman dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Dia membuka matanya dan mengernyit. Kemudian baru menyadari bahwa Jongin masih ada di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu masih telanjang dengan selimut putih membungkus pinggangnya, dia berbaring miring dengan bertumpu siku dan telapak tangannya menopang kepalanya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah mengamati Luhan dari tadi, matanya tampak sedih.

Luhan berbaring diam, tiba-tiba merasa malu. Semalam mereka begitu intim dan diliputi gairah. Dan sekarang ketika mereka terbangun dengan logika. Luhan sangat malu dengan ketelanjangan mereka yang diterangi sinar matahari yang menyusup remang-remang dari jendela. Tetapi sepertinya Jongin tidak merasakan itu. Jemarinya menelusuri leher Luhan, lalu menurunkan selimutnya ke buah dadanya, jemarinya menelusur di sana, mengusap dengan lembut ke buah dada dan turun ke perutnya, selimutnya makin diturunkan ke bawah, ke pahanya... dan Luhan melihat, semakin jauh selimutnya turun, mata Jongin tampak semakin sedih.

"Maafkan aku." Akhirnya lelaki itu bersuara, pekat, penuh kepedihan. Membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa?"

Jongin menghela napasnya dengan berat, dia lalu mengecup bibir Luhan lembut, dan mengelus pipinya, "Untuk semua kekasaranku... ini... bekas-bekas ini... Oh Astaga, aku minta maaf Luhan.."

Luhan menatap Jongin bingung, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap tubuhnya yang tadi di elus oleh Jongin. Matanya membelalak, ada bekas-bekas merah ciuman di tubuhnya, dan juga beberapa memar di lengan dan pahanya, mungkin akibat cengkeraman yang terlalu keras.

Tetapi Luhan semalam tidak merasakannya, dia terlalu larut dalam gairah, hingga tidak menyadari kalau sentuhan dan ciuman Jongin terlalu keras sehingga menimbulkan bekas. Mungkin hal inilah yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terasa pegal dan tidak nyaman ketika bangun pagi tadi.

"Aku kasar dan melukaimu...kau memar-memar seperti ini." Jongin menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat, "Maafkan aku Luhan."

Luhan membalas pelukan Jongin, "Tidak apa-apa Jongin, toh aku tidak menyadarinya

semalam."

"Maafkan aku menyebabkanmu harus mengalami ini." Lelaki itu tampaknya tidak mendengar kata-kata Luhan. "Maafkan aku."

Luhan tertegun. Jongin tampak merasa sangat bersalah karena melukainya. Semalam memang lelaki itu tampak aneh. Dipenuhi dengan gairah yang sepertinya tidak bisa ditahankan lagi, mungkin gairah itu pula yang menyebabkan Jongin terlalu kasar, lelaki itu tidak sengaja... Tetapi sekarang Jongin tampak begitu membenci perbuatannya, tampak begitu jijik kepada dirinya sendiri. Membuat Luhan langsung memeluknya dengan lembut,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jongin."

Dan Jongin terdiam. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Kau brengsek." Jongin menatap bayangan Kai di cermin. "Kau memperlakukannya seperti pelacur."

Kai mengangkat alisnya, "Aku memang seperti itu kalau bercinta. Lagipula... kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah lama tidak bercinta. Apalagi aku sudah menunggu lama untuk memiliki Luhan, bukan salahku kalau aku terlalu bergairah dan sedikit melukainya."

"Sedikit katamu?" Jongin menggeram, mengernyit pahit ketika mengingat pemandangan tubuh Luhan tadi pagi. Hatinya langsung hancur, menyadari bahwa Luhan dilukai, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Seluruh tubuh Luhan memar dan merah penuh bekas ciuman dan cengkeramanmu, aku yakin kewanitaaanya juga terasa sakit meski dia menutupinya darimu. Kau seperti binatang Kai! Dia baru kehilangan keperawanannya, Demi Tuhan!"

"Ah ya..." Kai tertawa, "Dan kau harusnya berterimakasih kepadaku, karena aku memberikan kesempatan untuk mengambil keperawanan Luhan kepadamu. Aku hanya mendapatkan sisanya. Jongin. Jadi aku mengambil semuanya."

"Brengsek!" Jongin menggeram marah, tinjunya melayang ke arah kaca, menghancurkannya. Membuat bayangan Kai terpecah menjadi kepingan kecil-kecil. Tetapi Kai tidak terpengaruh. Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan luapan emosi Jongin,

"Hati-hati Jongin." Kai bergumam di sela tawanya, "Kau tahu kalau kau marah, _aku akan menguasai tubuh ini."_

"Tuan melukai tangan Tuan begitu dalam." Jongdae mencabut hati-hati serpihan kaca di buku jari Jongin, setelah yakin tidak ada kaca lagi, dia membasuh luka Jongin dengan alkohol dan antiseptic lalu membalut luka itu. "Anda tahu, anda harus menahan kemarahan anda."

"Aku tahu. Kalau aku marah atau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, aku akan lengah dan Kai menjadi kuat." Jongin mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang diperban, lalu mengernyit ketika merasakan sakit, "Kemarin malam aku lengah... dan Kai melukai Luhan."

"Anda tidak bisa menyalahkan diri anda. Kehadiran Luhan membuat tuan Kai semakin kuat."

"Ya aku tahu. Seharusnya aku menjauhkan Luhan dari diriku... tapi aku.. aku mencintainya Jongdae." Suara Jongin menjadi tersiksa. "Aku tahu kalau dia berada dekat denganku, dia akan ada dalam bahaya... tetapi aku begitu egois tidak bisa jauh darinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan Jongdae?"

Jongdae mengamati tuannya dengan sedih. Dia juga tidak tahu. Tuannya ini telah menanggung penderitaan sejak lama karena kehadiran Kai yang begitu kejam di dalam dirinya. Tetapi mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Satu tubuh, dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Tuan Jongin sangat baik, sayangnya alter egonya... sangat jahat.

Jongin menghela napas panjang, menatap Jongdae dengan hati-hati lalu berucap misterius kepada Jongdae. "Lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan pada saatnya nanti Jongdae..."

Minwoo mengamati rumah Luhan dari dalam mobilnya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa rumah itu kosong dan dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Tetapi dia ingin datang hari ini dan mencoba menemukan petunjuk.

Kenapa Luhan menghilang setelah kematian ibunya di rumah milyuner itu? Apakah Luhan tahu identitasnya sudah terbongkar sehingga dia bersembunyi dari wartawan? Tetapi bersembunyi di mana? Minwoo sudah mencoba mencari di semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Luhan, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana perempuan itu berada.

Ketika seorang lelaki tua penjual sayur keliling lewat, dan berhenti untuk beristirahat sambil berteduh di perempatan dekat rumah Luhan, Minwoo langsung turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri.

"Saya ingin bertamu ke teman saya di rumah ini. Tetapi rumahnya kosong." Minwoo menunjuk ke arah rumah Luhan.

Pedagang sayur itu menengok ke rumah Luhan dan tersenyum, "Maksud anda Nona Luhan?"

"Ya. Apakah anda mengenalnya?"

"Saya sudah berdagang di kompleks ini lebih dari tujuh tahun. Saya mengenal Nona Luhan bahkan saat kakek neneknya masih hidup. Dia perempuan yang baik, ramah pada orang tua." Pedagang itu tersenyum mengenang Luhan.

"Anda tahu dia kemana? Tidak ada kabar darinya, dan rumahnya kosong."

"Mungkin dia sedang bersama ibunya?"

Minwoo langsung mengejar, berharap kalau pedagang sayur itu tahu sesuatu, "Kenapa anda bilang begitu?"

Pedagang itu rupanya tidak mengikuti perkembangan berita artis dan hiburan, dan dia sepertinya tidak tahu kalau Taeyeon, artis yang sangat terkenal itu adalah ibu Luhan. Pria itu mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Terakhir saya bertemu Nona Luhan dia berbelanja sedikit. Anda tahu dia selalu berbelanja bahan makanan kepada saya, saya menanyakannya, dan kata nona Luhan dia akan pergi beberapa lama bersama ibunya untuk berkenalan dengan calon ayahnya."

Itu informasi yang sangat membantu. Minwoo merenung setelah pedagang sayur itu pergi dan dia kembali ke mobilnya. Tidak ada yang pernah menebak hal itu. Bahwa Luhan pergi bersama ibunya untuk menginap di rumah milyuner bernama Kim Jong In itu. Kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi... berarti Luhan ada di dalam rumah itu ketika kematian ibunya terjadi? Tetapi kenapa tidak ada yang tahu kehadirannya? Bahkan di pemakaman dia tidak muncul. Para wartawan yang sempat berkemah di depan rumah Jongin pun tidak bisa menyadari kehadirannya. Sepertinya ada misteri yang tersembunyi di sini. Apakah Jongin menyembunyikan Luhan di balik rumah besarnya yang berpagar tinggi?

Minwoo menjalankan mobilnya, dan mengarahkannya ke rumah Jongin dengan penuh tekad. Dia harus bisa mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik pagar yang tinggi itu.

"Astaga... kau terluka." Luhan menyentuh jemari Jongin yang dibalut perban, "Kenapa?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Luka ini tidak apa-apa, aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil tadi." Tatapannya berubah lembut ketika menelusuri seluruh tubuh Luhan, "Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bercinta dengan Jongin sangat menguras energi. Pipi Luhan memerah ketika mengingat itu, dan memang memar-memar dan bekas ciuman di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya bingung, tetapi Jongin sudah meminta maaf bukan pagi itu?

"Aku baik-baik saja Jongin."

Tatapan Jongin kembali sedih, lelaki itu menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Luhan, mengelusnya lembut, "Aku jadi takut bercinta denganmu lagi, aku takut menyakitimu."

"Apakah kau selalu sekasar itu kalau bercinta?" Luhan mengernyit. Jongin berkata seolah-olah bercinta dengan kasar itu ada di luar kendalinya.

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Jongin tertegun. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... bukan begitu.. aku hanya terlalu bergairah, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Dikecupnya bibir Luhan lembut. "Kau harus tahu Luhan, hal terakhir yang ada di pikiranku adalah menyakitimu."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Jongin, "Aku percaya, Jongin.."

Ketika Minwoo sedang mengamati rumah Jongin di sudut yang tak terlihat, jendela kacanya diketuk. Dia menoleh dan mengernyitkan keningnya melihat sosok lelaki tua berpakaian rapi berdiri di sana. Diturunkannya kaca jendelanya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Lelaki tua itu tampak serius, dia melirik ke arah rumah mewah milik Kim Jong In dan menundukkan tubuhnya supaya jelas melihat Munwoo, "Anda Minwoo wartawan investigasi yang saya tahu punya reputasi bagus. Maaf, saya menyelidiki anda sebelumnya." Jongdae menghela napas panjang, "Saya adalah kepala pelayan di rumah Tuan Kim Jong In... saya punya informasi untuk anda. Tetapi sebagai gantinya saya ingin meminta tolong anda melakukan sesuatu."

"Melakukan apa?", Minwoo langsung tertarik ketika mengetahui ada orang dalam yang ingin memberikan informasi.

Jongdae melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tampak tak nyaman berdiri di luar mobil Minwoo, "Boleh saya masuk? Tidak aman bagi saya untuk berdiri di sini dan bercakap-cakap dengan anda."

Sejenak Minwoo ragu. Dia menatap Jongdae lagi, tetapi kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki baik-baik. Dia membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Bunyi 'klik' terdengar dan Jongdae melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di sebelah Minwoo. "Sekarang bagaimana?", tanya Minwoo kemudian.

"Mohon jalankan mobil anda menjauh dari rumah ini. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada anda di perjalanan."

Jongdae tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepada Minwoo, informasi yang diberikannya kepada Minwoo hanyalah kebohongan yang bisa memberikan alasan kepada Minwoo untuk membantunya. Tuan Jongin telah menyuruhnya mencari orang yang dipercaya untuk membawa Luhan kabur kalau tiba waktunya Kai menguasai tubuhnya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Luhan dari Kai. Tetapi Tuan Jongin melarangnya memberitahukan semua rencananya kepadanya. Jongdae harus merencanakan semuanya sendiri, dan menjaga jangan sampai Tuan Jongin tahu, karena kalau Tuan Jongin tahu, Kai kemungkinan besar juga tahu.

Rencana ini mengancam nyawanya, Jongdae tahu itu. Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Anak, menantu, dan cucunya sudah dimintanya pindah jauh ke tempat yang semoga tidak terdeteksi oleh Kai. Jongdae telah memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka. Dia telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam perpisahan yang haru. Toh usianya tidak akan lama lagi, dia sudah tua dan siap mati demi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Jongin.

Sekarang tinggal meyakinkan Minwoo untuk membantunya. "Nona Luhan terjebak di rumah Tuan Jongin, dia menahannya. Karena Tuan Jongin ingin menjadikan nona Luhan sebagai pengganti Ibunya." Jongdae menyelesaikan kebohongannya, "Saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Nona Luhan melarikan diri, Karena saya tidak bisa melakukannya, saya sudah terlalu tua dan Tuan Jongin pasti akan bisa melacak saya. Bawa nona Luhan menjauh dari rumah ini.

Dari kota ini kalau perlu. Saya tahu anda mempunyai banyak koneksi yang bisa membantu anda, dan anda bisa pergi kemana saja tanpa ketahuan, karena itulah saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Nona Luhan kabur ke luar negeri kalau perlu."

Ini akan menjadi berita yang luar biasa bagus. Minwoo menghela napas panjang. Merasa senang,

"Kalau aku melakukan itu. Apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"Anda tidak boleh memuat berita tentang pelarian Luhan atau obsesi Tuan Jongin untuk membuatnya menjadi pengganti ibunya." Jongdae tampak serius, "Kalau anda melakukannya, saya akan menyangkal semua pemberitaan anda, dan Tuan Jongin bisa membuat anda kehilangan kredibilitas dengan menuntut anda atas pencemaran nama baik."

"Lalu aku dapat untung apa?" Minwoo mengernyit, mulai merasa bingung atas kesepakatan ini.

"Anda akan mendapatkan berita ekslusif mengenai siapa ayah kandung Luhan. Siapa laki-laki yang menghamili Taeyeon di masa mudanya. Berita itu akan menguntungkan anda."

Wah. Itu baru luar biasa. Minwoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai, " Oke deal. Jadi siapa ayah kandung Luhan?"

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seseorang akan mengirimkan semua berkasnya ke kantor anda. Nanti setelah anda berhasil membantu Nona Luhan. Sebelumnya anda harus membantu Nona Luhan melarikan diri dulu dan menolongnya ke luar kota, kalau perlu ke luar negeri. Anda bisa meminta bantuan koneksi anda yang banyak." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan amplop cokelat yang besar dan tebal dari dalam jasnya. "Saya tidak bisa menggunakan cek atau rekening bank karena itu akan terlacak, jadi maafkan saya menggunakan uang tunai. Ini uang untuk proses membantu Nona Luhan melarikan diri. Semoga cukup." Jongdae meletakkan amplop itu di dekat perseneling di antara kedua kursi.

Koneksiku memang banyak dan pekerjaan ini tampaknya mudah, dia tinggal meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk menyembunyikan Luhan dan kemudian membantunya kabur ke luar negeri, itu gampang. Apalagi amplop cokelat itu tampaknya sangat tebal, uang akan memuluskan sehalanya... Minwoo membatin sambil melirik amplop cokelat itu. Tapi Jongdae tampak begitu ketakutan seakan kabur dari Kim Jong In adalah hal yang sangat sulit,

"Apakah Kim Jong In sebegitu hebatnya?" Minwoo bertanya.

Dan Jongdae mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Dia sangat hebat. Anda harus sangat berhati-hati. Kalau menginginkan sesuatu dia akan mengejarnya sampai dapat. Saya mohon lindungi Nona Luhan sampai dia bisa kabur, surat berisi berkas-berkas tentang ayah kandung Nona Luhan sudah saya siapkan di brankas rahasia di sebuah bank. Orang kepercayaan saya akan mengirimkannya kepada anda segera setelah anda berhasil menyelamatkannya." Jongdae mengisyaratkan Minwoo untuk menepi dan lelaki itu melakukannya, dia meminggirkan mobilnya di tepi trotoar dekat kawasan perdagangan, Jongdae tersenyum kepada Minwoo, mengulurkan tangan dan Minwoo menjabatnya, "Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda Minwoo. Nanti kalau ternyata terjadi sesuatu kepada saya sehingga saya tidak bisa bertemu anda lagi, anda tahu betapa saya menghargai bantuan anda."

Lalu lelaki tua itu keluar mobil dan melangkah pergi. Minwoo memandang sampai Jongdae menghilang di keramaian. Dahinya mengernyit ketika dia melirik amplop cokelat itu. Diambilnya, dan diintipnya.

Semuanya dalam dolar amerika. Dan mengingat banyaknya tumpukan di dalamnya, jumlahnya mungkin ada puluhan ribu dolar...

Jongin merasakannya. Dia sudah tidak mampu menahannya. Kai begitu kuat, mendesak untuk menguasai tubuhnya. Jongin sudah sekuat tenaga menahannya. Dia tidak mau Luhan menghadapi sosoknya yang mengerikan ini. Sosok kejam Kai. Luhan pasti akan langsung membencinya.

Jauh di dalam sana Kai tertawa mengejek. "Kau bodoh karena terperangkap perasaan Jongin, cinta hanya akan memberatimu. Sekarang kau makin lemah karena kau jatuh cinta."

"Diam kau!" Jongin mencoba menghilangkan bisikan-bisikan Kai di dalam sana. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Luhan.

" milikku." Kai mengucapkannya dengan yakin seakan itu sebuah kebenaran absolut. "Kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkannya dariku Jongin, apapun rencanamu, aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dibantu oleh si Tua Jongdae, kalian tidak akan berhasil. Luhan akan menjadi milikku."

"Dia mencintaiku. Bukan dirimu." Jongin menggeram marah.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta dari Luhan, silahkan. Miliki saja cintanya." Kai terkekeh, "Aku butuh tubuhnya untuk memuaskanku, aku butuh dia tak berdaya di tanganku, jatuh di bawah kuasaku dan tidak berdaya."

"Kau gila!"

"Itu sudah bukan rahasia Jongin..." Kai tersenyum kejam. "Kegilaanku, dan hasrat ingin membunuh ini sebenarnya milikmu juga. Apa kau sudah lupa? Kita ini satu. Dan mengingat kita ini satu... apakah Luhan masih bisa mencintaimu kalau tahu bahwa kitalah yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya? Kakek dan nenek dari pihak Taeyeon, kakek dan nenek dari pihak Kris, dan kedua orang tuanya, Taeyeon dan Kris. Luhan pasti akan sangat membencimu dan kehilangan cintanya kepadamu seketika kalau dia tahu."

Jongin mengernyit, merasakan kepalanya berdentam-dentam. "Kau yang melakukan semua kejahatan keji itu. Bukan aku, dasar Iblis!"

"Aku melakukannya dengan tanganmu, Jongin. Ingat itu. Kita ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua."

Kai tertawa. Dan saat itulah Jongin merasakan semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia berusaha menggapai dan menahan, tetapi Kai terlalu kuat dan mendesaknya hingga dia menyerah.

"Luhan.." Nama itu terucap di bibirnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang...

Jongin mengurung dirinya di ruang kerjanya sejak tadi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak turun untuk makan siang. Luhan mengernyit. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa sangat cemas.

Jongin tampak pucat dan aneh di pertemuan mereka terakhir tadi. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan seolah mereka akan berpisah lama.

Luhan hendak melangkah dan mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Jongin ketika dia berpapasan dengan Jongdae. Lelaki itu mengenakan baju biasa, bukan seragam pelayannya. Tampaknya dia baru pulang dari berpergian.

"Nona Luhan..." Jongdae membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. "Apa kabar. Kenapa anda sendirian? biasanya Tuan Jongin menemani anda siang-siang begini?"

Luhan melirik ke arah ruang kerja Jongin, kemudian menatap Jongdae dengan bingung. "Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan Jongdae, Jongin mengurung dirinya sejak tadi di ruang kerjanya, apakah mungkin dia sakit? Tangannya tadi terluka dan aku mencemaskannya."

Jongdae tertegun, tampak waspada. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya. Apakah sudah saatnya? Tuan Jongin bilang dia berusaha mengendalikan Kai sekuat tenaga meskipun dia tidak yakin akan menang. Kai bertekad kuat memiliki Luhan dan dia semakin kuat. Tuannya bilang dia akan mengurung diri dan mencoba menahan Kai. Apakah sekarang Tuan Jongin sedang melawan Kai di dalam sana? Jantung Jongdae berdebar kencang. Ini lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dia belum menyiapkan Nona Luhan untuk rencana melarikan dirinya. Well, Jongdae harus bertindak cepat kalau ingin semuanya lancar.

"Nona Luhan." Jongdae berbisik lirih, memandang cemas ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya lagi, "Kalau boleh saya ingin berbicara dengan anda. Penting."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tentang apa Jongdae?"

"Silahkan anda ikut saya." Jongdae mengajak Luhan ke arah dapur. Di sana ada ruang bawah tanah untuk menyimpan persediaan anggur. Lebih aman di bawah sana, karena Tuan Jongin dan Kai hampir tidak pernah ke area dapur.

Mata Luhan membelalak kaget. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kepribadian ganda? Apakah kau serius Jongdae?"

Sang kepala pelayan sudah tidak mampu mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Dia sudah menceritakan semua kepada Luhan, mengenai Jongin dan alter egonya yang jahat, yang bernama Kai.

"Anda tentunya menyadari bahwa kadang-kadang Tuan Jongin tampak begitu berbeda. Alter egonya...Tuan Kai sangat kejam dan dia membawa aura menakutkan itu ke sekelilingnya."

Luhan tertegun. Ingatan pertamanya adalah ketika Jongin tiba-tiba muncul di kamar mandi, ketika Luhan sedang berendam, itulah pertama kali Luhan merasakan bahwa Jongin membawa aura menakutkan... Kemudian malam itu di ruang makan, ketika Jongin meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mungkin sedang mabuk... dan terakhir... kemarin malam, ketika mereka bercinta. Jongin berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu bergairah dan kasar, paginya lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya... Wajah Luhan menjadi pucat pasi ketika menyadari kenyataan itu, Apakah itu berarti semalam dia telah bercinta dengan Kai? Apakah Kai yang meninggalkan bekas memar dan kemerahan di tubuhnya ?

"Tuan Kai terobsesi kepada anda. Anda tahu. Begitu tuan Kris meninggal, ketika anda berumur delapan tahun. Tuan Jongin hendak menemui anda, beliau menyusul anda ke taman hiburan, karena dia mendapatkan informasi bahwa nenek anda membawa anda ke sana. Tetapi kemudian ada insiden seorang penodong berusaha merampoknya, dan karena bersedih atas kematian keluarga angkatnya, Tuan Kai menjadi kuat dan mengambil alih seketika itu juga... saat itulah Tuan Kai pertama kali bertemu dengan anda." Jongdae menjelaskan kisah yang pernah dikatakan Tuan Kai kepadanya, kisah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya makin dalam. "Aku pernah bermimpi di taman hiburan... oh astaga.. mungkinkah itu bukan mimpi? Mungkinkah aku benar-benar bertemu dengan Jong... Kai di usiaku yang ke delapan?"

"Itu benar-benar terjadi." Jongdae mengangguk meyakinkan Luhan. "Dan entah apa yang anda lakukan, anda membuat Tuan Kai terobsesi kepada anda sejak saat itu."

Dalam mimpinya Kai sudah hampir membunuh dirinya yang masih kecil. Luhan bergidik mengingat betapa tidak ada belas kasihan dan penyesalan di mata Kai ketika dia membunuh penodong itu... juga ketika dia akan membunuh Luhan kecil, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di matanya. Lelaki itu hampir tidak punya emosi menyangkut pembunuhan... tetapi kemudian, Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Luhan karena..

"Aku menawarkan plester untuk menutup lukanya akibat percobaan penodongan itu." Luhan mencoba menguak ingatannya yang berkabut.

"Mungkin itu pemicunya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang seberani itu kepada Tuan Kai, semua orang ketakutan kepadanya dan menghindarinya. Saya mengikuti Tuan Jongin dan Tuan Kai sejak beliau kecil, dulu saya adalah pelayan pribadi ayah Tuan Jongin. Ketika Tuan Kai ada, semua orang kabur ketakutan menghindarinya." Jongdae menghela napas panjang. "Plester itu bahkan masih tersimpan di kotak kaca di brankas Tuan Jongin. Anda benar-benar membuat Tuan Kai terobsesi kepada anda karena itu.

Karena sebuah plester? Luhan merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Tidak! Bukan karena sebuah plester. Perbuatannya itu mempunyai arti yang sangat dalam bagi Kai. Luhan satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut padanya. Oh Astaga, mimpi apa dia sehingga monster menakutkan seperti Kai terobsesi kepadanya?

"Saya mungkin menyakiti anda dengan apa yang akan saya katakan kepada anda." Jongdae menatap Luhan sungguh-sungguh. "Tetapi saya mohon, setelah anda tahu, jangan anda membenci Tuan Jongin, dia sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tetapi kadang-kadang Tuan Kai terlalu kuat.."

Jantung Luhan berdebar, entah kenapa. "Mengetahui tentang apa?"

"Bahwa Tuan Kailah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarga anda, kakek dan nenek anda... keluarga angkatnya, termasuk ayah anda, Kris... dan yang terakhir... ibu anda, Nona Taeyeon..."

Kata-kata Jongdae bagaikan petir yang menyambar dirinya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun. Luhan sampai terhuyung dan harus berpegangan kepada rak anggur di belakangnya, "Apa?"

"Yang pertama Tuan Kai bunuh adalah keluarga angkatnya. Ayah dan Ibu Kris mengetahui bahwa Tuan Jongin mempunyai kepribadian ganda ketika anjing mereka dibunuh dengan kejam dan mayatnya digantung di pohon, hanya Tuan Jongin yang ada dirumah waktu itu, tetapi tuan Jongin mengaku tidak ingat apapun... sejak ikut keluarga angkatnya dia telah berhasil menekan Tuan Kai supaya tidak bangkit, anjing itu dibunuh Tuan Kai, tentu saja dia mengambil kesempatan ketika Tuan Jongin lengah, dan berusaha menunjukkan kalau dia masih eksis.

Keluarga angkat Tuan Jongin lalu mengirimkan Tuan Jongin ke psikiater ... dan psikiater itu melakukan usaha hipnotis untuk berkomunikasi dengan Tuan Kai. Sebuah kesalahan bodoh, karena Tuan Kai pada akhirnya bangkit setelah sekian lama. Dulu Tuan Kai hanya bangkit sebentar-sebentar ketika Tuan Jongin lemah, hipnotis itu memberinya kekuatan." Jongdae melanjutkan kisahnya sambil beberapa kali menatap ke arah pintu ruang bawah tanah di atas.

Sementara itu Luhan menahan napasnya mendengar cerita itu. Oh ya ampun.. " Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan Kai bangun dan pulang ke rumah. Berpura-pura seperti Tuan Jongin. Keluarga angkatnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang berbeda... lalu pada suatu hari, ketika kedua orang tua angkatnya dan Tuan Kris sendiri mengendarai mobil untuk suatu urusan... mereka menabrak truk besar karena rem mereka blong." Jongdae tampak ketakutan, "Tuan Kai telah merusak rem mobil mereka."

Luhan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, Kai benar-benar kejam... dan dia... dia satu tubuh dengan Jongin, Jongin yang dicintainya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kai telah membunuh kedua orang tua ayahnya yang berarti kakek dan neneknya juga, dia juga membunuh Kris, ayahnya, sehingga tidak sempat bertemu dengannya. Kai telah merenggut kesempatan Luhan untuk bertemu ayah kandungnya. Dan Kai sama dengan Jongin... Jongin sama dengan Kai... hati Luhan berdarah oleh rasa sakit.

Tetapi Jongdae rupanya belum selesai, masih ada lagi rasa sakit yang akan mengoyak- koyak hati Luhan. " Kemudian Tuan Kai mengejar anda... dia menemui kakek dan nenek anda, mengatakan akan mengambil anda untuk mengemban pesan dari ayah kandung anda, Tuan Kris. Tentu saja kakek dan nenek anda menolaknya. Mereka melarang Tuan Kai mendekati anda selamanya, selain itu mereka takut akan terjadi skandal karena Taeyeon sedang berada di puncak ketenarannya..." Kemudian, Tuan Jongin berhasil bangkit lagi, dia menenggelamkan Tuan Kai dan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Bayangkan kesedihan yang dirasakan Tuan Jongin ketika menyadari bahwa orangtua angkatnya, kakak angkatnya dibunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, dan dia tak kuasa mencegahnya." Jongdae menarik napas panjang. "Saya ada di sisi Tuan Jongin waktu itu, beliau sangat menderita..."

Karena itulah Jongin tampak sangat menyesal. Luhan bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya Jongin kepada keluarga angkatnya. Memiliki monster tersebut di dalam dirinya dan tidak bisa mengendalikannya... rasanya pasti sangat menyiksa.

"Tetapi ternyata Tuan Kai tidak kalah. Dia hanya memutuskan duduk dan menunggu hingga saatnya tepat. Dialah yang menyebabkan kakek anda meninggal..."

"Tetapi kakekku meninggal karena sakit... dia meninggal di rumah... tidak mungkin Kai yang membunuhnya."

"Tuan Kai yang membunuhnya. Karena kakek amda mengancam agar dia tidak berurusan lagi dengan anda." Jongdae menatap Luhan lurus-lurus, "Anda ingat pembantu rumah tangga di rumah anda, yang bersedia digaji murah untuk membersihkan rumah kakek dan nenek anda?"

Luhan ingat. Pembantu itu, perempuan setengah baya yang datang di pagi hari dan pulang ketika menjelang malam. Untuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah mereka, serta mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Pembantu itu adalah orang suruhan Tuan Kai. Dia jugalah yang memotret anda setiap saat tanpa ketahuan dan mengirimkannya secara berkala kepada Tuan Kai."

Luhan ingat album foto yang ditunjukkan Jongin kepadanya, hanya ada tiga dan semuanya berisi kumpulan foto masa kecilnya yang dikirimkan oleh kakek neneknya sendiri kepada Kris, ayahnya.

"Kakek dan nenek anda berhenti mengirimkan foto setelah Kris meninggal. Jadi Tuan Kai mengirimkan pegawainya untuk mengawasi dan mengirimkan foto-foto anda kepadanya. Dia punya delapan album besar berisi foto anda."

Dan yang Jongin tunjukkan kepadanya hanya tiga album. Luhan membatin. Menunggu Jongdae melemparkan bom yang lebih besar itu kepadanya.

"Pembantu anda yang memasukkan racun yang tidak terdeteksi kepada makanan kakek anda... dia memberikannya sedikit demi sedikit kepada kakek anda sehingga kondisi kakek anda menurun dan makin melemah, hingga pada akhirnya meninggal dunia."

Mata Luhan terasa panas mendengarkan informasi itu. Oh betapa kejamnya Kai, lelaki itu melindas nyawa siapapun yang menghalanginya dengan kejam, sangat kejam!

"Tuan Kai berpikir bahwa dengan meninggalnya kakek anda. Dia bisa membujuk nenek anda untuk menyerahkan anda di bawah perwaliannya. Tetapi nenek anda sama keras kepalanya dengan kakek anda, mungkin dia melihat ada aura jahat di dalam aura Tuan Kai, sehingga bahkan ia menawari nenek anda uang, tetapi nenek anda menolaknya mentah-mentah...bahkan nenek anda mulai mencari informasi tentang Tuan Kai, dan hampir menemukan kejanggalan atas kematian suaminya. Sayangnya, Tuan Kai sudah menginstruksikan untuk membunuh nenek anda juga. Tubuh nenek anda makin melemah, dan ketika dia menyadari bahwa kakek anda dan dia diracun, semua sudah terlambat, dia bahkan terlalu lemah untuk memperingatkan anda ..."

Luhan ingat neneknya terus menangis, tetapi kondisi neneknya sangat lemah sehingga jangankan berkata-kata, menelan ludahpun sangat sulit dilakukan neneknya. Waktu itu Luhan berpikir bahwa neneknya menangisi kakeknya, bahwa kondisinya melemah karena patah hati. Luhan tidak berpikir bahwa gejala penyakit kakek dan neneknya sama persis, kondisi tubuh yang menua diikuti kerusakan organ-organ vitalnya, ginjal, paru-paru, jantung, dan kemudian syarafnya...

Apakah waktu itu neneknya menangisinya? Karena neneknya tidak bisa memperingatkannya? Air mata Luhan menetes di pipinya mengingat penderitaan neneknya di saat-saat terakhirnya. Kai sungguh kejam. Lelaki itu tak punya hati. Dia seperti iblis yang jahat dan tiba-tiba kebencian memuncak di hati Luhan. Lelaki itu telah merenggut seluruh keluarganya, seluruh keluarganya!

"Apakah Kai juga yang membunuh ibuku?"

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nona Taeyeon berada di tempat yang salah dan waktu yang salah. Tuan Kai mengejarnya hanya untuk memasukkanmu ke rumah ini. Kemudian nona Taeyeon menemukan album foto anda tanpa sengaja, membuat Tuan Kai marah..." Jongdae menatap Luhan yang berurai air mata dengan sedih, "Tuan Kai... mendorong Nona Taeyeon jatuh dari tangga."

Pemandangan mengerikan itu berkelebat di benak Luhan. Ibunya yang sudah menjadi mayat, terbaring dengan posisi aneh bersimbah darah di bawah tangga. Ekspresinya ketakutan... Kai benar-benar kejam dan menakutkan. Tiba-tiba Luhan menyadari bahwa dia terjebak di rumah ini bersama Kai.

"Kenapa Jongin mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya?" Luhan menyadari firasat buruk itu.

Jongdae menghela napas panjang, "Karena Tuan Kai makin kuat dari hari ke hari... dia..bisa saja bangkit dan mendesak Tuan Jongin... Tuan Jongin meminta saya mempersiapkan kalau ini semua terjadi."

Luhan gemetar. Dia takut, dia telah mendengar kisah kekejaman Kai. Dan sekarang dia hanya bergantung pada kekuatan Jongin. Bagaimana kalau Jongin kalah dan Kai menguasainya?

"Saya merencanakan pelarian anda. Seharusnya tidak secepat ini. Tetapi sepertinya kita harus bergerak cepat. Malam ini anda harus bersiap-siap." Jongdae bergumam dengan gelisah. Luhan menyadari Jongdae gemetar. Lelaki itu ketakutan. Sama seperti dirinya. Takut kepada Kai yang mengerikan.

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul :D

Mianhae klo ffnya lumayan telat di post #deepbow

**THANKS REVIEW TO Chapter sebelumnya : **

**lisnana1, Ria Utami, Rly. , naya, Wind blow, frostlightx, LuluHD**

**mianhae klo ada nama yang salah disebutkan #deepbow**

Kamsahamnida chingu :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


	8. Chapter 8

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha Chapter 8

Genre :: Romance, Thriller

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel From The Darkest Side (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). SG.

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong aku bawa ff From The Darkest Side KaiLu Ver lanjutannya ^^

Happy Reading!

"Anda harus bersikap biasa saja supaya lolos malam ini. Tuan Kai bisa saja sudah menguasai tubuh Tuan Jongin, dan dia berpura-pura. Dia sangat ahli kalau berpura-pura... sama seperti yang dulu dilakukanya kepada keluarga angkatnya. Anda harus sangat waspada, dan bersandiwara. Jangan sampai Tuan Kai tahu bahwa anda sudah tahu semuanya. Rencana kita bisa gagal."

Jantung Luhan berdebar liar. Melarikan diri? Rasanya begitu menakutkan melarikan diri dari sosok mengerikan seperti Kai. Luhan ketakutan. "Aku akan berusaha Jongdae." Luhan berusaha tampak tenang, "Terima kasih karena sudah melakukan ini semua untukku, aku tahu kau bertaruh nyawa di sini."

Jongdae tersenyum lembut, sebuah ekspresi yang akhirnya ditunjukkannya setelah sekian lama memasang wajah datar. "Anda tahu, saya menyesal karena anda harus kehilangan seluruh keluarga anda. Dan saya sangat setia kepada Tuan Jongin... beliau.. beliau sungguh-sungguh mencintai anda. Beliau yang merencanakan ini semua untuk menyelamatkan anda, kalau beliau sudah tidak mampu menahan Tuan Kai lagi."

Perkataan Jongdae terasa menusuk hatinya, membuatnya terasa nyeri. Jongin mencintainya, dan Luhan juga mencintai Jongin. Semula hanya sesederhana itu, tetapi ternyata tidak. Jongin... dia satu dengan Kai... dan merekalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarganya.

Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa tetap mencintai Jongin setelah ini? Tetapi Luhan memang mencintai Jongin, jauh di dalam hatinya dia menyadari bahwa Jongin telah mencuri seluruh hatinya, dengan segala kelembutannya, sikap tegasnya, kasih sayangnya. Luhan mencintai Jongin, meskipun waktu itu dia tidak tahu bahwa Jongin mempunyai alter ego bernama Kai yang begitu kejam...

Begitu Luhan pergi, Jongdae langsung menelepon Minwoo, dia sudah menyimpan nomor itu dari hasil penyelidikannya.

"Halo?"

"Ini Jongdae."

"Well, Jongdae, uang yang ada di amplop ini banyak sekali..."

"Anda akan membutuhkannya nanti. Malam ini saya membutuhkan anda untuk bersembunyi di sudut dekat pagar rumah Tuan Jongin. Saya akan menyelundupkan Nona Luhan keluar malam ini."

"Malam ini?" Minwoo merenung, tidak menyangka mereka akan menjalankan rencana ini secepat itu. Dia belum menyiapkan segalanya. Tetapi mungkin dia bisa menaruh Luhan di apartemennya dulu. Atau di hotel dan menyamarkannya.

"Keadaan menjadi gawat." Jongdae berbicara pelan dan waspada dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, "Saya harap anda siap di posisi. Tepat jam dua belas malam."

"Oke. Aku akan siap."

"Luhan kau ada di mana?" Jongin mencari-cari Luhan. Untunglah Luhan sudah naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan gugup dia menghela napas panjang, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Jongin tampak sangat tampan berdiri di sana. Dengan sweater abu-abu dan celana gelap warna hitam. Lelaki itu sepertinya habis mandi karena rambutnya basah.

Jongin tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari bahwa Luhan sedang mengamati rambutnya yang basah, "Aku berenang tadi." Gumamnya pelan, "Sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu, tetapi kau sepertinya ada di kamar sedang beristirahat. Aku tak mau mengganggumu."

Ini Jongin atau Kai yang sedang berpura-pura? Luhan mengernyit. Bagaimanapun, sebelum dia bisa menentukan kepribadian siapa yang sedang menguasai tubuh Ini. Luhan harus berhati-hati.

"Kenapa kau mengernyitkan keningmu?" Jongin menyentuh lembut dahi Luhan dan mengelusnya, "Kau sakit?"

Kesempatan. Luhan langsung menyambarnya, "Iya.. aku sedikit pusing, aku mendapatkan haidku siang ini. Kalau hari pertama rasanya sedikit tidak nyaman..." Luhan berdoa dalam hati semoga kebohongannya tidak terbaca, dia tidak pandai berbohong, dan dia tidak sedang mendapatkan haid.

Tetapi dengan berpura-pura sedang haid, setidaknya dia bisa mengamankan dirinya kalau-kalau Jongin mengajaknya bercinta malam ini. Selain itu, malam ini dia harus berada di kamarnya sendiri. Karena Jongdae akan merencanakan pelarian untuknya malam ini.

"Kau sedang berhalangan?" Jongin tampak terkejut, dia lalu menatap Luhan penuh arti,

"Jadi malam ini sepertinya kita tidak bisa bermesraan."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin menyesal, "Maafkan aku, Jongin."

"Hey, jangan minta maaf. Tidak apa-apa. Seks bukan hal utama untukku." Jongin meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku senang bersamamu, malam ini kita bisa berpelukan, hanya berpelukan saja di kamarku."

Tidak, mereka tidak boleh berpelukan di kamar Jongin. "Aku.. mungkin aku lebih baik malam ini tidur di kamarku sendiri, Jongin... kau tahu... perempuan biasanya tidak nyaman ketika mengalami haid hari pertamanya.."

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, lalu tatapannya berubah lembut dan penuh pengertian. Lelaki itu masih memeluk Luhan erat dan mengecup pucuk hidupnya dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu dengan sedikit frustasi." Jongin terkekeh menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Jongin. Oh Astaga. Lelaki ini terasa sama... terasa sangat Jongin, aromanya, tatapan lembutnya, kasih sayangnya. Mungkinkah dia bukan Jongin?

Sejenak Luhan terlena. Tetapi kemudian dia teringat peringatan Jongdae. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang sekarang berdiri di depan Luhan. Kalau memang ini benar-benar Jongin, dia akan dengan rela melepaskan Luhan untuk pergi. Dan kalau ini Kai... lelaki itu akan mengamuk kalau tahu Luhan sudah pergi, setidaknya Luhan sudah menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Kita akan makan malam di luar." Jongin tersenyum, menyampaikan kabar itu dengan gembira. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, tiba-tiba merasa senang. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak keluar dari rumah Jongin, meskipun segala kebutuhannya tercukupi dan hiburan yang disediakan untuknya lebih dari cukup, pergi keluar terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Benarkah? Ke mana?"

"Ke restoran favoritku, di sana sangat private sehingga kita tidak perlu mencemaskan wartawan. Para pengawalku akan menjaga kita dengan sangat ketat."

Itu berarti Luhan juga dijaga supaya tidak punya kesempatan melarikan diri. Sebenarnya kesempatannya keluar malam ini sudah tidak penting lagi, karena dia tahu malam ini dia akan menghirup kebebasannya. Tetapi dia harus tampak bahagia, kalau tidak Jongin akan curiga. Jadi dipeluknya Jongin, berakting seolah bahagia.

Mereka makan malam di sebuah restaurant yang benar-benar private. Di lantai delapan sebuah hotel bintang lima. Mereka keluar dengan mobil Jongin yang berkaca gelap. Luhan melihat di belakang mereka ada setidaknya tiga mobil pengawal Jongin yang mengikuti.

"Kau senang?" Jongin tersenyum kepada Luhan ketika hidangan pembuka sudah datang. Luhan mencicipinya dan memutuskan dia menyukainya.

"Ya Jongin, terima kasih."

Jongin menatapnya dengan lembut dan intens, "Aku senang kalau kau bahagia Luhan, kau tahu kebahagiaanmu adalah tujuan hidupku."

Apakah ini Jongin? Luhan menatap ragu. Kai tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti ini kepadanya bukan? Tetapi bukankah Kai diam-diam mengamati jauh di kedalaman jiwa Jongin? Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus Jongin katakan untuk membuat Luhan terpedaya, menyamar sebagai Jongin sangat mudah bagi Kai.

"Kenapa kau sedikit kaku malam ini kepadaku sayang? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Suara Jongin menyentakkan Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Oh, apakah terlihat jelas dia berbeda? Gawat. Tidak boleh begitu. Kalau yang di depannya ini Kai, lelaki itu akan menyadari bahwa dia sudah tahu segalanya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kai kepadanya setelahnya? Paling aman adalah membuat Jongin ataupun Kai, siapapun yang di sana yakin bahwa Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dengan tatapan meminta maaf, Luhan menatap ke arah Kai, "Maafkan aku... hari pertama haid biasanya membuatku sedikit tidak enak badan."

'Oh iya. Aku lupa." Jongin menatap Luhan menyesal, "Maafkan aku, waktunya tidak tepat ya."

Luhan menatap lembut ke arah Jongin. "Tidak apa-apa Jongin aku yang meminta maaf."

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdegup liar. Dia akan meninggalkan Jongin malam ini. Melarikan diri dari Kai. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ke depannya. Pasrah kepada rencana Jongdae.

Malam itu Luhan sudah berpakaian lengkap dia menyiapkan sedikit bawaannya. Gaun dan pakaian paling sederhana yang dia bawa, dan sepasang sepatu datar yang paling tidak mencolok. Sisanya, gaun-gaun indah dan segala perlengkapannya yang dibelikan oleh Jongin untuknya, dia tinggalkan tergantung di atas lemari.

Malam ini adalah malam pelariannya.

Luhan merasa sangat gugup. Gugup dan takut. Takut rencana Jongdae gagal. Takut dia harus bertahan di rumah ini, bersama Kai yang telah mengalahkan Jongin.

Ah... Jongin. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas dan ingin menangis. Kenangannya bersama Jongin adalah kenangan yang indah. Luhan sungguh-sungguh mencintai Jongin, kebersamaan mereka memang singkat, tetapi sepenuh hatinya. Dia tidak akan merasakan itu kepada lelaki lain. Tidak akan pernah bisa sedalam yang Luhan rasakan kepada Jongin.

Ketukan di pintunya begitu pelan, tetapi dalam keheningan itu membuat Luhan melonjak kaget. Dia termangu sejenak. Itu Jongdae? Atau Jongin?

Dengan hati-hati dia membuka kunci pintu, berdoa supaya Jongdae yang ada di depan pintunya. Dan syukurlah doanya dikabulkan. Jongdae yang ada di sana, membawa bungkusan warna hitam.

"Pakailah baju ini. Cepat." Suaranya berbisik pelan, penuh kehati-hatian.

Luhan masuk kembali ke kamar dan buru-buru mengenakan pakaian itu. Itu pakaian pelayan pria. Luhan mengikat rambutnya dengan karet yang disediakan, lalu memasukkan rambutnya ke dalam jaket pelayannya. Sekilas dia melirik ke kaca. Penampilannya mirip seperti anak lelaki yang masih remaja.

Dia segera keluar dan menemui Jongdae yang masih menunggu di depan pintu dengan gelisah, dibawanya kantong tas kecilnya yang berisi pakaiannya seadanya. Jongdae lalu mengajaknya melangkah pelan menuju tangga. Mereka harus melewati kamar Jongin untuk menuju tangga. Jantung Luhan berdebar kencang seperti mau pecah ketika melangkah melewati pintu kamar Jongin. Dia sempat melirik ke arah bawah pintu Jongin dan menyadari kalau kamar itu gelap dan hening. Sepertinya Jongin sedang tertidur. Syukurlah.

Mereka melangkah menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Jongdae mengajak Luhan keluar, banyak pengawal Jongin yang berkeliling di sekitar taman. Jongdae mengajak Luhan berjalan pelan mengitari rumah menuju gudang di halaman belakang. Jongdae mengambil sebuah drum sampah besar dan dengan susah payah mengangkatnya ke sebuah gerobak kecil yang disandarkan di pinggiran gudang. Dia menyuruh Luhan mengikutinya ke arah sebuah pintu kecil di samping.

Mereka berpapasan dengan salah satu penjaga keamanan yang berpatroli, Luhan bersikap gugup tetapi Jongdae tersenyum dan menyapa penjaga keamanan itu dengan santai,

"Hai Charlie, malam yang dingin ya."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Charlie itu tersenyum, Luhan begidik ngeri melihat apa yang terselip di pinggang lelaki itu. Itu sudah pasti sebuah pistol, sebuah pistol yang sangat mengerikan.

"Hai Jongdae. Malam membuang sampah? Sepertinya kau kemalaman ya? Dan kenapa tidak menyuruh salah satu anak pelayan melakukannya?"

Jongdae terkekeh, "Aku tertidur dan lupa kalau sampah harus dikeluarkan setiap hari Jumat. Dan anak pelayan ini baru jadi aku harus membimbingnya."

Charlie tertawa. "Menyebalkan memang. Tapi setelah ini kau bisa tidur, sementara aku harus berjaga semalaman."

"Tapi kau kan sudah tidur seharian tadi sementara aku berkeliaran mengurusi rumah." Jongdae menyahut dengan sebal. Kedua lelaki itu tertawa bersama, sementara Luhan berdiri dengan gugup di tepi gerobak. Kemudian Charlie menepuk pundak Jongdae dan berpamitan pergi.

Jongdae sangat gugup, dibalik sikapnya yang tenang, Luhan melihatnya berkeringat, padahal malam ini sangat dingin. Lelaki itu mengajak Luhan berhati-hati berjalan-jalan menuju ke arah pintu samping. Mereka berdiri di sana dan Jongdae membuka grendel pintu samping itu. Dan dalam sekejap pintu itu terbuka.

"Lari..." Jongdae berbisik, "Ada mobil yang menunggu anda di ujung sana. Dia orang baik. Dia akan menjaga anda. Ini uang untuk pegangan anda, ini dari tabungan investasi Tuan Jongin atas sebuah peternakan yang diberikan kepada saya. Saya sudah menyiapkan uang itu untuk anda, saya harap uang itu cukup." Jongdae meletakkan amplop tebal berisi uang ke tangan Luhan.

"Anda sendiri... bagaimana dengan anda?" Luhan kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa Jongdae tidak akan ikut lari bersamanya. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan dengan menyesal, "Saya tidak bisa ikut bersama anda. Saya akan memperlambat anda. Dan Tuan Kai akan bisa melacak saya." Dia menatap Luhan dengan sedih, "Lari. Dan berhati-hatilah."

Luhan menatap Jongdae dengan mata berkaca-kaca, 'Terima kasih." Dia berbisik pelan, lalu membalikkan badan. Berlari dan tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Jongdae melangkah hati-hati, memasuki pintu rumah Kim Jong In yang mewah itu. Lobby sangat gelap ketika malam. Berusaha tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, Jongdae menutup pintu itu.

"Senang Jongdae karena berhasil membodohi tuanmu?"

Suara itu datang dari kegelapan, dan membuat Jongdae terperanjat. Benar-benar terperanjat. Dia melihat ke atas dan seketika itu gemetar.

Tuan Jongin... oh Tidak! Itu Tuan Kai berdiri di ujung atas tangga, dengan jubah tidur hitam. Lelaki itu tampak seperti hantu yang muncul dari kegelapan malam, dengan pakaian hitam-hitam dan aura gelap menakutkan yang menyelubunginya. Seakan-akan ingin mempermainkan ketakutan Jongdae, dia melangkah pelan-pelan menuruni tangga.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Kai tersenyum kepada Jongdae, senyum membunuh yang kejam. "Aku berpura-pura sebagai Jongin malam ini. Dan Luhan bertingkah ketakutan. Dia bilang dia sedang haid untuk menolakku. Tetapi tentu saja aku tahu dia bohong. Ketika kalian mengendap-endap melewati kamarku, aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Dan aku mengawasimu sampai kau melepaskan Luhan lewat pintu samping..."

"Ke... kenapa anda tidak mencegah kami kalau anda sudah tahu?" Suara Jongdae tertelan ludahnya, dia sangat ketakutan. Ini sangat tidak dia sangka, dia pikir semuanya sudah teratur dan sangat rapi. Sama sekali tidak disangkanya kalau Tuan Kai sudah mengetahui semua rencananya.

"Karena aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kau mengkhianatiku." Kai masih mempertahankan suara tenangnya yang penuh senyum, "Dan ternyata kau tidak berpikir panjang untuk mengkhianatiku." Lelaki itu sudah berdiri di ujung tangga dan sekarang melangkah mendekati Jongdae, pelan-pelan sampai kemudian berdiri di dekatnya, menjulang tinggi dan begitu mengintimidasi. "Apa yang diberikan Tuanmu Jongin itu sehingga kau begitu setia kepadanya?"

"An... anda bisa membunuh saya sekarang." Jongdae bergumam, pasrah mungkin memang sudah saatnya dia mati.

Tetapi Kai malahan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata Jongdae, "Membunuhmu? Setelah pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan? Tidak Jongdae, aku tidak sebaik itu kepadamu. Kalau kau mati, kau tidak akan menderita." Kai mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Jongdae dan mencengkeramnya, Jongdae memejamkan matanya ketakutan, lelaki ini akan mencekiknya dan meremukkan lehernya, "Walaupun aku sangat ingin mencekikmu, tetapi tidak akan kulakukan. Itu terlalu mudah untukmu." Kai melepaskan tangannya dari leher Jongdae. Lalu melangkah mundur memberi Jongdae ruang untuk bernapas, sebelum menjatuhkan bom mengerikan itu kepada Jongdae,

"Apakah kau ingat ancamanku Jongdae? Bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskan anak, menantu, dan cucumu, kalau kau mengkhianatiku?"

Wajah Jongdae pucat pasi, dia langsung panik. Kai bisa menemukan anak dan cucunya? Bagaimana mungkin? Sudah jauh-jauh hari dia menyuruh mereka pergi secara hati-hati dan rahasia.. seharusnya mereka tidak akan pernah terlacak!

"Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa menemukan keluargamu, yang telah kau coba sembunyikan dengan begitu ahli." Kai terkekeh, "Seperti yang kulakukan kepada kakek dan nenek Luhan, aku menempatkan pegawaiku untuk menyamar sebagai babby sitter keluarga. Dan dia melapor kepadaku, ketika keluargamu berusaha pindah dengan terburu-buru. Kau tak menyangka itu bukan?"

Jongdae sungguh tak menyangka. Bukankah seharusnya Tuan Jongin memperingatkannya kalau itu terjadi?

"Kau tak mengerti ya?" Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menatap Jongdae seolah-olah lelaki itu orang bodoh, "Aku lebih kuat dari Jongin. Kalau Jongin sadar, aku bisa berdiri di sudut dan mengamati semuanya. Tetapi kalau aku sadar. Jongin tertidur. Jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku dan Jongin tidak akan ingat apapun, tetapi ketika Jongin melakukan sesuatu, aku akan tahu." Tatapan Kai berubah kejam dan marah, senyumnya menghilang, "Dan ketika aku tahu keluargamu akan pergi. Aku mengutus Suho mencegat mereka dan menahan mereka di sebuah gudang tua di pinggir kota..." Matanya bersinar, tampak puas, "Dan sekarang gudang itu sedang terbakar habis dilalap api karena kau sudah berani mengkhianatiku..."

"Tidak! Tidaaakkk!" Jongdae menjerit, tidak percaya akan semuanya, tidak percaya akan kekejaman Kai.

Kai tertawa pelan, tawa yang kejam. "Aku menyuruh Suho membakar gudang itu sementara mereka terikat hidup-hidup di dalam sana..."

"Tidaaak... tidaaak kau iblis! Kau iblis yang kejam! Aku akan membunuhmu!" dengan histeris Jongdae mencoba menyerang Kai, tetapi tentu saja lelaki itu bukan tandingannya. Kai muda dan prima dan dipenuhi insting membunuh, dengan mudah Kai menelikung Jongdae dan mengunci kedua tangannya ke belakang.

"Tuan Jonginmu yang kau puja itu sudah tidak dapat menolongmu." Kai mendesis lirih, "Katakan kepadaku kau menyuruh Luhan kabur kemana...dan siapa yang membantumu di luar sana."

Jongdae menangis, bercucuran air mata. Karena kesalahannya, anak, menantu, dan cucunya menjadi korban. Sekarang hidupnya tidak ada artinya lagi, dia tak akan memberikan kepuasan kepada iblis jahat ini untuk menelan korban lagi.

"Lebih baik bunuh saya sekarang."

Kai tersenyum, "Terserah. Dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu, aku akan menemukan Luhan." Dia menekan tangan Jongdae yang ditelikungnya di belakang punggung laki-laki itu. Dan kemudian menekannya hingga suara patah terdengar keras, Jeritan keras Jongdae membahana ke seluruh ruangan membuat beberapa pelayan tergopoh-gopoh berlarian keluar dari ruangan mereka. Semuanya tertegun melihat tuan mereka melepaskan tubuh Jongdae yang langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Mereka memandang ngeri tangan Jongdae yang lunglai dalam posisi aneh. Tuan mereka telah mematahkan kedua tangan Jongdae!

Kai menatap Jongdae tanpa belas kasihan, lalu dia memerintahkan kepada salah seorang pelayannya. "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Diliriknya para pengawalnya yang berdatangan, "Dan jaga dia dalam pengawalan ketat, dia tidak boleh berbicara dengan siapapun selama di rumah sakit."

Lalu Kai membalikkan badan dan menaiki tangga, terdengar suaranya memasuki kamarnya dan pintu kamarnya dibanting dengan keras. Sementara beberapa pelayan langsung berusaha mengangkat Jongdae dan memapahnya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Mobil itu menunggu di sudut yang gelap. Dan setengah berlari Luhan menghampirinya dengan ragu. Minwoo yang sudah menunggu di balik kemudi melongokkan kepalanya,

"Luhan?" Luhan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Minwoo, "Masuklah." Lelaki itu membukakan kunci pintu penumpang untuk Luhan. Mobil langsung melaju kencang menembus kegelapan malam.

"Pria tua itu... Jongdae... dia tidak ikut?"

Minwoo menjalankan kemudi sambil melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih gemetaran. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat amplop cokelat yang diberikan oleh Jongdae. Benaknya kalut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada lelaki tua yang baik hati itu. Apakah Kai akan membunuhnya? Luhan berharap yang tadi itu benar-benar Jongin. Jongin akan menghargai usaha Jongdae melepaskan Luhan, dan itu berarti Jongdae akan selamat. Tetapi kalau yang tadi itu Kai, maka... Luhan memejamkan matanya, tidak berani membayangkan. Semoga Tuhan melindungi Jongdae di sana.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah kawasan apartemen di pinggiran kota. Minwoo memasukkan mobilnya ke parkiran di basemen apartemen dan mengajak Luhan keluar,

"Ayo, malam ini kita menginap di apartemenku dulu. Besok akan kuantar kau kepada temanku yang akan membantu pelarianmu ke luar negeri."

Ke luar negeri? Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan kata-kata Minwoo. Sementara itu Minwoo terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Lelaki tua itu tidak mengatakan kepadamu ya." Minwoo melangkah ke area lift di basemen dan mengajak Luhan. Pintu lift terbuka beberapa saat dan mereka masuk, liftpun bergerak ke atas, "Jongdae menyuruhku membantumu melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Dia bilang Kim Jong In sedang mengejarmu karena dia gila dan terobsesi menjadikanmu pengganti Taeyeon." Minwoo menatap Luhan, mencoba mencari informasi tetapi ekspresi Luhan tetap datar meski wajahnya pucat pasi.

Jadi informasi itu yang diberikan Jongdae kepada penolongnya ini. Jongdae pasti punya alasan sendiri merahasiakan informasi kepada lelaki di depannya, dan Luhan memutuskan akan mengikuti arus.

Minwoo mengawasi Luhan, dia seorang wartawan dan dia tergelitik untuk bertanya, "Aku penasaran kenapa kepala pelayan Kim Jong In sangat serius untuk membantumu melepaskan diri."

Luhan tergeragap, tapi langsung menjawab sekenanya, "Dia sahabat kakekku."

Minwoo rupanya bisa menerima jawaban Luhan. Pada saat itu pintu lift terbuka di lantai dua puluh tujuh. Minwoo mengajak Luhan keluar dari lift dan menuju kamar apartemennya di tempat yang paling ujung.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau kamarku berantakan. Maklum, kamar bujangan yang tidak tersentuh wanita." Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya dan membuka kunci pintunya, "Oke silahkan masuk."

Luhan memasuki ruangan apartemen yang cukup luas itu. Sebenarnya kondisinya tidak seburuk yang dikatakan Minwoo. Apartemen itu cukup rapi untuk ukuran penghuni lelaki.

"Ada dua kamar di sini. Kau bisa memakai kamar kecil di sebelah sana itu. Kamar itu kosong. Dan semoga nyaman, besok kita akan berkendara lama, jadi beristirahatlah." Minwoo mempersilahkan. Sebenarnya dia sudah gatal ingin mewawancarai Luhan. Wawancara langsung dengan Luhan pasti akan menjadi berita eksklusif baginya. Karena tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya selain dirinya. Minwoo membayangkan betapa para wartawan lain akan iri dengannya.

Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gugup. Lalu memasuki kamar kecil itu. Sementara Minwoo termenung sambil menatap pintu kamar Luhan yang tertutup.

Jongdae telah menjanjikan berita eksklusif untuknya, berita tentang ayah kandung Luhan. Tetapi Minwoo memiliki berita itu sendiri di rumahnya. Seorang wartawan akan sangat bodoh kalau melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Dia berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya. Kim Jong In tampaknya punya segalanya. Dan kalau pelayannya saja bisa memberikan uang yang begitu banyak untuk kerjasamanya. Bayangkan apa yang bisa diberikan oleh Kim Jong In sendiri kepadanya. Minwoo terdiam, menimbang-nimbang. Kalau dia menyerahkan Luhan kepada Kim Jong In, lelaki itu pasti akan memberikan imbalan yang banyak. Dan Minwoo akan bisa memuat berita tentang itu... tentang skandal Kim Jong In yang menahan Luhan dan berusaha menjadikannya pengganti Taeyeon, dia bisa menggunakannya untuk mengancam Kim Jong In, dan kemudian dia pasti akan menerima uang tutup mulut yang banyak.

Minwoo tergoda, sungguh-sungguh tergoda. Tetapi pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan tentang siapa ayah kandung Luhan. Dia menghela napas panjang, Kalau Jongdae yang notabene pelayan Kim Jong In bisa mengetahui informasi itu, itu berarti Kim Jong In mungkin juga tahu. Minwoo tersenyum. Dia harus bisa membujuk Kim Jong In untuk bekerjasama dengannya.

Minwoo tahu nama perusahaan Kim Jong In... dia berusaha menelepon kantor itu. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Dia tersambung dengan mesin perekam pesan kantor.

Lelaki itu menarik napas, sambil melirik ke arah kamar Luhan. Well, maafkan aku Luhan. Aku bagaikan ikan hiu yang diberi umpan. Tentu saja aku akan memilih umpan yang lebih besar.

Dengan tenang, Minwoo meninggalkan pesan di mesin perekam pesan kantor Kim Jong In itu,

"Hai. Kim Jong In. Saya wartawan tabloid terkenal yang ingin meliput anda. Kalau anda menyetujui kerjasama untuk wawancara eksklusif, saya akan memberikan informasi tentang seseorang bernama Luhan kepada anda. Saya yakin nama itu punya arti buat anda.".

Lalu Minwoo mematikan ponselnya dan menunggu. Senyumnya mengembang, uang besar akan datang kepadanya, tidak disangkanya dia seberuntung itu.

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul :D

Gomawo buat yg nunggu ff remake'a ini ne #deepbow

Big thanks review chapter sebelumnya #deepbow

mianhae ga menyebutkan namanya satu-persatu #deepbow

Kamsahamnida chingu :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


	9. Chapter 9

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha Chapter 9

Genre :: Romance, Thriller

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel From The Darkest Side (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). SG.

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong aku bawa ff From The Darkest Side KaiLu Ver lanjutannya ^^

Happy Reading!

Pagi harinya Kai mendengarkan pesan itu, yang diantarkan langsung oleh Suho, orang kepercayaannya yang sangat setia kepadanya. Suho bertubuh ramping dan pucat, tetapi lelaki itu memiliki keahlian membunuh yang sangat hebat. Kai pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dalam satu insiden dan lelaki itu mengabdikan kesetiaannya kepada Kai. Kepada Kai, bukan kepada Jongin. Kalaupun dia melaksanakan perintah Jongin, itu karena dia tahu Kai ada di dalam diri Jongin. Suho adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa Kim Jongin memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu di mana wartawan bodoh bernama Minwoo itu tinggal?"

"Saya sudah tahu."

"Bagus. Kau dapat nomor kontaknya?"

Suho mengangguk dan tanpa kata meletakkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan nomor ke meja Kai,

Kai menelepon nomor itu. Suara Minwoo terdengar ragu menjawab di telepon itu.

"Ya?"

"Ini Kim Jong In." Suara Kai dingin dan tenang. "Katakan penawaranmu."

"Sebentar saya keluar dulu." Minwoo tampak keluar dengan hati-hati, membuat Kai langsung tahu, Luhan ada di situ, bersamanya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu untuk wawancara ekslusif itu. Info apa yang kau punya tentang Luhan?"

Minwoo begitu senang hingga tidak menyadari nada kejam dari suara Kai, "Baiklah. Jam berapa saya harus siap ke rumah anda? Oke." Dia mencatat dalam hatinya, besok jam sembilan pagi di rumah Kim Jong In. Dia akan mewawancari lelaki itu secara ekslusif. Dan malam ini dia punya kesempatan mewawancari Luhan. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya.

"Saya tahu di mana Luhan berada."

"Di mana?"

"Maaf tidak bisa saya katakan. Saya harus mewawancarai anda dulu, setelah saya mendapatkan berita baru saya beritahukan informasi itu."

"Dan bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak membohongiku?"

Suara lelaki ini, meskipun lewat telepon begitu mengintimidasi. Pantas Jongdae tampak ketakutan kepadanya, Minwoo mengerutkan keningnya, "Jongdae..." gumamnya, "Anda mengenal kepala pelayan anda kan? Jadi anda tahu saya tidak berbohong."

Hening yang lama dan menyeramkan. Lalu Kai bersuara.

"Besok jam sembilan." Dan teleponpun ditutup.

Kai masih merenung dalam senyuman sinis sambil menatap telepon itu ketika Suho bertanya,

"Anda akan menerima permintaan wawancara itu?"

Kai mengangkat matanya dan menatap Suho, tatapan membunuh ada di sana, meskipun bibirnya tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak. Lelaki bernama Minwoo itu bertindak bodoh dengan mengira bisa mempermainkanku. Dia tidak akan hidup sampai besok jam sembilan untuk mewawancaraiku." Kai terkekeh, "Malam ini kita akan memberikan kunjungan kejutan untuknya".

"Kita tidak jadi pergi?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk pergi menemui teman lelaki bernama Minwoo ini yang katanya akan membantunya melarikan diri ke luar negeri.

"Temanku sedang ada urusan ke luar kota, jadi kita harus menunggu besok untuk menemuinya." Mereka sedang sarapan kopi dan mie instant, karena hanya itu yang dipunyai Minwoo di lemari dapurnya.

Luhan gelisah. Itu berarti dia akan tertahan di tempat ini satu hari lagi. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Semoga saja Kai tidak dapat melacak mereka. Tetapi Jongdae pasti sudah mengusahakan yang paling aman untuknya bukan? Kai pasti tidak akan bisa menghubungkan dirinya dengan Minwoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku seorang wartawan."

Luhan hampir tersedak kopinya ketika Minwoo mengatakan hal itu, "Apa?" Dari semua orang di dunia ini, kenapa Jongdae meminta tolong kepada seorang wartawan.

"Hei jangan memandangku seperti itu. Tidak semua wartawan jahat. Aku contohnya. Aku punya koneksi yang luas dan aku bisa membantumu." Meskipun Jongdae harus menyogokku dengan berita eksklusif tentang ayah kandungmu dan segepok uang, lanjut Minwoo dalam hati.

Luhan termangu. Jongdae pasti memilih Minwoo karena lelaki ini punya banyak koneksi. Dan mengingat Kai dan Jongin sangat menghindari wartawan, mereka pasti tidak akan berpikiran bahwa Jongdae akan meminta tolong kepada seorang wartawan untuk membantu Luhan melarikan diri. Jongdae memang cerdik, batin Luhan dalam hati.

"Lagipula kenapa kau lari dari Kim Jong In?" Minwoo menatapnya dengan menyelidik, "Biarpun dia kedengarannya arogan, dia pria yang kaya dan tampan. Kalau aku jadi perempuan aku tidak akan menolaknya."

Luhan diam saja, tidak terpancing dengan pertanyaan Minwoo. Lelaki itu tidak tahu, betapa mengerikannya sisi lain Kim Jong In. Betapa mengerikannya seorang Kai. Kalau lelaki itu tahu, dia pasti tidak akan sesantai ini.

Minwoo menatap Luhan yang mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Gadis ini langsung bersikap defensif ketika Minwoo menyatakan bahwa dirinya seorang wartawan. Dia menyesal mengatakannya, seharusnya tadi dia diam saja dan berpura-pura menjadi teman baik, mungkin dia bisa mengorek lebih banyak informasi.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak seorang artis terkenal yang disembunyikan? Apakah kau merasa tersiksa dan ingin berteriak agar diakui? Kenapa kau bersembunyi selama ini?" Minwoo tidak mau menyerah. Besok mungkin gadis ini sudah diambil oleh Kim Jong In, dia harus mendapatkan informasi sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Tetapi Luhan hanya menatapnya tajam dari atas cangkir kopinya. Kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap Minwoo bermusuhan,

"Aku rasa aku sudah selesai sarapan. Terima kasih. Aku lelah, mungkin aku akan beristirahat seharian di kamar." Dan kemudian gadis itu melangkah pergi dan memasuki kamarnya.

Sialan. Minwoo mengumpat dalam hatinya. Sepertinya susah mengorek informasi secara sukarela dari Luhan. Minwoo hanya bergantung pada Kim Jong In kalau begini caranya.

Luhan baru membuka amplop cokelat yang diletakkan Jongdae ke dalam tangannya. Isinya uang dalam bentuk dolar, dan banyak sekali. Dia tidak mau menghitungnya, jadi dimasukkannya uang itu kembali ke dalam amplop dan dijejalkannya ke dalam tas pakaiannya.

Jongdae sudah menyiapkan uang itu sejak lama. Uang investasi katanya. Berarti Jongin sudah menyiapkan rencana ini sejak lama.

Jongin... Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyebut nama Jongin berulang-ulang di benaknya. Apa kabarnya dia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Ataukah dia terkubur dalam-dalam, ditidurkan dengan paksa oleh Kai?

Dia masih mengingat jelas percintaannya dengan lelaki itu. Jongin begitu lembut, memperlakukannya penuh kasih sayang. Dari semua hal yang dilakukannya, Luhan tidak pernah menyesal menyerahkan keperawanannya kepada Jongin. Meskipun percintaan berikutnya... Luhan menghela napas, berusaha menghilangkan kenangan akan percintaan liar dan brutal yang dilakukan oleh Kai kepadanya.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan Jongin lagi. Dia tidak bisa mencintai Jongin, karena mencintai Jongin berarti harus bisa menerima Kai. Luhan tidak bisa, dia takut dan benci. Takut atas semua kekejaman yang tega dilakukan oleh lelaki itu. Dan benci atas kejahatan lelaki itu, yang merenggut semua keluarganya dari sisinya.

Malam sudah datang dan Minwoo mengintip dengan hati-hati di pintu kamar tidur Luhan, perempuan itu sedang tidur lelap. Minwoo menelan ludahnya. Dia harus mendapatkan informasi sebelum besok pagi.

Minwoo melihat bahwa malam itu Luhan membawa tas dan menggenggam erat-erat sebuah amplop cokelat. Dia harus bisa mengorek tas itu, mungkin saja ada informasi rahasia di dalamnya.

Setelah mengintip lama, Minwoo yakin bahwa Luhan sudah benar-benar tertidur pulas. Dia membuka pintu kamar Luhan pelan-pelan dan mengendap-endap melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan. Gadis itu sedang tidur dan miring membelakanginya sehingga Minwoo mulai leluasa bergerak.

Dia melihat tas itu. Tas cokelat berukuran sedang yang diletakkan di atas kursi di samping ranjang. Dengan hati-hati diambilnya tas itu dan diangkatnya ke atas meja. Dibukanya resleting tas itu pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara.

Isi tas itu terbuka. Menampakkan pakaian-pakaian perempuan yang tidak seberapa jumlahnya. Dan ada amplop cokelat yang terselip di sana.

Uang atau dokumen..?

Dengan ingin tahu Minwoo mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Isinya uang. Dalam bentuk dolar. Pelayan itu ternyata kaya juga. Minwoo tergoda untuk memilikinya. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil uang itu. Toh Luhan tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi. Besok Kim Jong In mungkin akan menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi, dan Minwoo yakin Kim Jong In bisa memberi Luhan lebih banyak uang daripada yang di amplop ini.

Dia berusaha memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam saku belakang celana jeansnya karena dia masih ingin membuka-buka isi tas Luhan, siapa tahu ada dokumen-dokumen penting tersembunyi di sana. Tetapi karena terburu-buru, amplop itu meleset dan jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi jatuh yang cukup mengganggu.

Luhan membuka matanya waspada ketika mendengar bunyi itu. Sejak tahu bahwa Kai mengejarnya, Luhan membiasakan diri untuk selalu waspada, malam ini dia tertidur pulas mungkin karena kelelahan lahir dan batin. Tetapi suara berisik benda jatuh di lantai itu membuatnya terbangun.

Matanya terbuka dan dia langsung terduduk kaget, menangkap basah Minwoo yang sedang mengaduk isi tasnya dengan amplop uangnya terjatuh di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Luhan berteriak panik karena ketakutan. Dia hanya berdua di rumah ini bersama Minwoo dan dengan bodohnya dia mempercayai lelaki ini, karena Jongdae mengatakan lelaki ini akan menolongnya. Seharusnya dia curiga. Minwoo seorang wartawan dan semua wartawan selalu mempunyai maksud di balik tindakannya.

Minwoo sendiri panik karena ketahuan, dia menyergap Luhan dan membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak." Suara Minwoo terdengar mengancam, "Aku cuma berusaha mencari informasi tentangmu, karena kau sangat pelit membagi informasi. Mata Minwoo menelusuri tubuh indah di bawah tindihannya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa Luhan sangat cantik. Dengan matanya yang lebar bagai rusa dan kulitnya yang lembut menyentuh kulitnya. Bahkan tubuh di bawah tindihannya ini terasa begitu menggairahkan.

Minwoo lelaki normal, dan berada di kamar yang temaram, dengan seorang perempuan yang cantik dan sexy tentu saja membangkitkan gairahnya. Aku akan mencoba gadis ini. Toh tidak ada ruginya, gadis ini akan menjadi gundik Kim Jong In, dan Minwoo akan rugi kalau tidak mencicipinya.

Luhan melihat di mata itu. Mata lelaki yang mulai dirayapi oleh nafsu, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tangannya mencoba mencakar, kakinya mendendang sekuat yang dia mampu. Tetapi dia hanyalah perempuan mungil di bawah kuasa lelaki bertubuh besar. Luhan hanya melukai dirinya sendiri, ketika Minwoo menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahannya. Kaki dan tangannya serta beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai memar-memar.

Dengan penuh nafsu Minwoo merobek gaun tidur Luhan di bagian dada, robekannya begitu kasar hingga tanpa sadar tangannya mencakar pundak Luhan, menimbulkan bilur kemerahan yang perih. Luhan melindungi dadanya sekuat tenaga, dia memeluk dadanya agar tidak terlihat oleh Minwoo sementara salah satu tangan Minwoo membekap mulutnya dan tangan yang lain dengan kasar mencengkeram tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang melindungi dadanya.

Paha Minwoo mencoba membuka paha Luhan yang tertutup rapat, napas keduanya terengah-engah atas pergulatan itu. Dalam suatu kesempatan, Luhan menggigit tangan Minwoo yang sedang membekap mulutnya, membuat Minwoo marah, lalu menamparnya keras-keras hingga darah mengalir di sudut mulutnya.

"Diam dasar pelacur! Aku tahu kau sudah menjadi pelacur Kim Jong In, dan sekarang aku akan mencicipi tubuh pelacurmu yang menggiurkan." Minwoo berseru sambil menahan kedua tangan Luhan, lelaki itu menyeringai mengamati dada Luhan yang ranum, "Wow... aku akan sangat puas malam ini, merontalah pelacur, dan aku akan sangat menikmatinya..."

Lelaki itu berusaha mendekatkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya jijik, berusaha memalingkan kepalanya menghindari ciuman itu. Kedua tangannya ditahan dan kedua kakinya ditindih hingga dia tidak dapat bergerak. Dan Luhan bersumpah, dia akan bunuh diri kalau lelaki itu berhasil memperkosanya.

Tubuh lelaki itu makin berat menindihnya. Semakin berat... lalu... tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kenapa lelaki itu hanya menindihnya dan kemudian terdiam? Apakah lelaki itu tertidur? Luhan membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Lalu memekik ketakutan.

Sebuah pisau besar telah menancap di punggung Minwoo, dan sepertinya tidak hanya sekali menancap, tetapi lebih dari dua kali, karena bajunya terkoyak oleh beberapa tusukan dan darah memancar luar biasa deras dari punggung yang tertusuk pisau itu. Wajah Minwoo tampak sangat kaget, matanya melotot dan bibirnya menganga, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak sadar apa yang terjadi ketika ajal menjemputnya. Darahnya begitu banyak, dan mulai menetes menyebarkan cairan panas berbau anyir dan lengket, dan menetes ke bawah, membasahi tubuh Luhan. Luhan menjerit, berusaha menyingkirkan mayat Minwoo yang menindihnya.

Saat itulah Luhan menyadari Kai berdiri di pinggir ranjang, lelaki itu menatap mayat Minwoo dengan kemarahan yang menakutkan. Tatapannya tampak begitu puas karena telah menancapkan pisau berkali-kali di punggung Minwoo. Kai mencabut pisau itu dengan dingin dari punggung Minwoo tampak puas melihat darah segar mengalir dari lubang yang dia buat. Pisaunya berkilat dan bersimbah darah. Dan dengan tenang lelaki itu mengelapnya dengan sapu tangannya, lalu memasukkan ke wadahnya, dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dengan dingin ke arah Luhan yang berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Minwoo yang terkulai mati dari atas tubuhnya.

"Suho."

Seorang lelaki Asia yang ramping dan pucat melangkah masuk. Tatapannya sepertinya biasa saja ketika melihat mayat Minwoo.

"Bereskan mayatnya."

Tanpa kata, Suho menyingkirkan mayat Minwoo yang bersimbah darah dan memanggulnya keluar kamar.

Luhan terbaring dengan tubuh gemetaran di atas ranjang sambil menatap Kai. Dia hampir saja diperkosa dan telah melawan sekuat tenaganya. Pakaiannya sobek dari leher bajunya sampai ke pinggangnya dan dalam usahanya untuk menutupi dirinya, Luhan menggunakan lengannya untuk melindungi buah dadanya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan ada bekas cakaran dan memar-memar merah di tangan dan kakinya. Ujung bibirnya masih mengeluarkan darah segar, luka akibat tamparan Minwoo yang sangat keras, Dan dia ketakutan setengah mati, menyaksikan pembunuhan keji yang dilakukan Kai di depan matanya.

Kai mendekat. Dan Luhan langsung beringsut mundur ketakutan. "Ja.. jangan mendekat..." Matanya terasa panas oleh air mata frustasi yang mengancam akan turun, dan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia sungguh takut dan tidak mampu lagi melawan. Tetapi setidaknya dia masih bisa bertahan.

Kai tersenyum, lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menatap luka-luka di tubuh, pundak, dan bibir Luhan dengan tidak senang. Ada kemarahan membakar di sana. Tetapi Kai tetap menjaga kemarahannya tetap di dalam. Lelaki itu membuka jasnya, dan kemudian menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Luhan yang setengah telanjang

"Ayo kita pulang."

Luhan ingin melawan, tetapi dia sudah kehilangan tenaga. Dia hanya pasrah ketika Kai mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya keluar kamar itu.

Suho sudah menunggu, mayat Minwoo sudah di bungkus dengan rapi di dalam kantong mayat warna hitam yang entah darimana. Apakah mereka memang datang untuk membunuh, hingga sudah menyiapkan kantong mayat itu?

"Bereskan kekacauan di kamar itu sebelum kau singkirkan mayat itu. Pastikan semua bersih seolah-olah kita tidak pernah datang. Aku akan pulang dengan supir. Kau menyusul nanti."

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun dalam gendongan Kai. Dan kemudian dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dia tersadar kemudian ketika merasakan mobil sedikit berguncang. Dibukanya matanya dengan bingung, dia berada di dalam mobil. Tubuh bagian depannya tertutup oleh jas Kai dan dia berbaring di pangkuan Kai. Tangannya menggantung di leher Kai. Lelaki itu memeluknya dengan kaku, menyangga kepalanya dengan lengannya.

Luhan merasakan aroma itu. Dan kenangan akan Jongin menyeruak di benaknya. Dia mencoba mengusir kenangan itu. Ini sudah pasti Kai. Bukan Jongin. Hanya Kailah yang mampu menancapkan pisau ke punggung orang berkali-kali, lalu setelah orang itu mati, dia mencabut pisau itu dengan tenang, mengelap darahnya seolah membersihkan kotoran biasa, dan menyimpan pisaunya kembali. Lelaki ini kejam dan sedikit gila. Dan sekarang Luhan kembali terperangkap ke dalam cengkeramannya..

Luhan merasakan mobil itu berhenti. Mereka sudah berada di gerbang rumah Jongin. Dia masih terdiam berpura-pura tidur, meski jantungnya berdebar kencang. Luhan ketakutan dan berharap Kai tidak merasakan debaran jantungnya.

Begitu pintu gerbang itu tertutup, maka kesempatan Luhan untuk keluar tidak akan ada lagi. Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa lepas untuk yang kedua kalinya dari cengkeraman Kim Jong In...

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala, dan kemudian menggunakan ujung jarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Luhan, memaksa perempuan itu menatapnya, ada senyum kejam di sana yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Jongin,

"Well, Luhan, selamat datang di rumah." Gumamannya mengerikan, bergema di kegelapan. Bagaikan sebuah janji tak terbantahkan , sama seperti ketika dia bersumpah bahwa Luhan akan menjadi miliknya..

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul :D

Gomawo buat yg uda nge-review ff remake'a ini jg memfollow maupun memfavorite ff ini #deepbow

Big Thanks review chingu ^_^ mianhae ga bs menyebutkan namanya satu-persatu #deepbow

n jg gomawo buat silent reader ff ini

Kamsamhamnida chingu :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


	10. Chapter 10

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha

Genre :: Romance, Thriller

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel From The Darkest Side (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). SG.

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong, ini lanjutan ff remake From The Darkest Side KaiLu Ver ^^

Happy Reading!

Kai menggedong Luhan memasuki rumah itu. Para pelayan tampak sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, suasana begitu sibuk tidak kelihatan kalau sekarang sudah dini hari.

Lelaki itu mendudukkan Luhan di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin, lalu memberikan beberapa instruksi kepada para pelayannya.

Setelah air panas dan perban serta obat-obatan lain diletakkan, para pelayan melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di dalam kamar bersama Kai.

Luhan terdiam, berusaha menggenggam jari-jarinya yang gemetaran. Dia masih mengenakan jas Kai yang diselimutkan di bagian depan dadanya, menutupi pakaiannya yang robek. Dia sangat ketakutan, usaha pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Minwoo telah menguras seluruh emosinya, dan kemudian pemandangan mayat Minwoo yang bersimbah darah dengan mata dan ekspresi terkejut akan selalu menghantuinya. Ditatapnya Kai dengan pandangan ragu.

"Apakah kau akan membunuhku?"

Kai hanya tersenyum misterius dan kemudian bergumam tenang. "Buka jas itu."

Luhan langsung berjingkat dari ranjang, terkejut. Apakah dia dilepaskan dari mulut buaya hanya untuk masuk ke kandang harimau yang lebih ganas? Apakah lelaki itu akan memperkosanya?

Digigitnya bibirnya. Dia tidak akan menyerah kepada Kai, dan membiarkan lelaki itu menguasainya dengan mudah.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan menantang.

Kai mengangkat alisnya, "Keras kepala, padahal kau begitu lemah. Buka jas itu."

"Tidak!" suara Luhan makin keras, dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan memperkosamu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan yang acak-acakan setelah dipegang lelaki lain, dan terluka di mulutnya, tidak akan enak untuk dicium." Kai tampak tidak sabar, "Biarkan aku melihat lukamu."

Luhan gemetar. Aura menakutkan itu masih ada, memancar jelas dari tubuh Kai.

Benarkah lelaki itu akan melakukannya? Ataukah lelaki itu akan memperdayanya?

Kai mendekatkan meja yang berisi baskom air hangat, obat-obatan, kapas, perban dan beberapa obat luar lainnya ke dekat ranjang. Kemudian dia menarik kursi, duduk tepat di depan Luhan yang terduduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya menatap tajam, memaku Luhan di tempat sehingga Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Kai melepaskan jas yang melindungi buah dadanya yang terpampang jelas karena pakaiannya yang robek.

Otomatis Luhan langsung menutupi buah dadanya. Tetapi Kai mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya lembut, dan menyingkirkan tangannya ke samping tanpa kata. Pipi Luhan memerah ketika telanjang dada di depan Kai. Tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan pemandangan ranum buah dadanya. Matanya terpaku pada bekas cakaran dan goresan yang menimbulkan bilur-bilur merah di pundak Luhan. Dengan seksama Kai meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan, memeriksa memar-memar kemerahan yang beberapa mulai membiru dengan mengerikan di sana. Lelaki itu lalu menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Luhan.

Memiringkan bibirnya agar terkena sinar lampu sehingga lukanya terlihat jelas. Sejenak suasana hening. Tetapi aura kemarahan terasa kental. Memenuhi ruangan, membuat suasana menjadi menakutkan. Lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya sambil mengamati luka-luka Luhan. Dan kemudian terdiam lama seolah mencoba menahan diri.

Lalu dalam keheningan pula Kai mengambil kapas dan mencelupkannya ke dalam cairan alkohol antiseptik kemudian mengusap bilur-bilur kemerahan yang sedikit berdarah di pundak Luhan. Luhan mengerang atas sentuhan pertama kapas itu. Tetapi Kai memperlembut gerakannya,

"Shhh..." dia berbisik pelan, mencoba menenangkan Luhan ketika sekali lagi dia mengusap bilur-bilur itu dengan cairan alkohol dan antiseptik, membersihkannya. Luhan mengernyit merasakan pedih di kulitnya ketika proses itu. Kemudian lelaki itu mencelupkan kapas di air hangat dan menggunakan jemarinya sekali lagi untuk mengangkat dagu Luhan, dengan gerakan lembut tetapi pasti, diusapnya luka bekas tamparan Minwoo di ujung bibir Luhan.

"Ini akan membiru dan rasanya akan sedikit sakit." Kai mengucapkan kata-kata yang memecah keheningan, dia mengerutkan keningnya seakan tidak suka, "Aku tidak akan bisa menciummu untuk beberapa lama.

Luhan melotot, memandang Kai dengan marah. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan dia hampir diperkosa dengan memar dan luka di semua sisi tubuhnya, dan lelaki itu malahan mencemaskan tidak bisa menciumnya? Luhan makin yakin Kai lelaki yang jahat dan tidak punya empati.

Tetapi lelaki jahat inilah yang menyelamatkannya dari pemerkosanya. Luhan tiba-tiba menyadari kenyataan itu. Kalau Kai tidak datang dan menancapkan pisaunya ke punggung Minwoo tadi, mungkin Minwoo sudah berhasil memperkosanya. Luhan bergidik ngeri membayangkan apabila hal itu benar terjadi.

Kai mengamati perubahan ekspresi Luhan. Tetapi dia tetap diam. Tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan darah di sudut mulut Luhan. Setelah yakin sudah bersih, lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya dengan bilur-bilur bekas goresan dan cakaran di tubuh Luhan, dioleskannya dengan antiseptik.

"Selesai. Sekarang buka bajumu."

"Tidak mau." Luhan kembali melindungi dadanya dengan kedua lengannya. Lelaki itu bermimpi kalau dia bisa membuat Luhan telanjang secara sukarela di depannya.

Kai menatap Luhan dengan marah. Sejenak ada api di matanya, seolah dia bertekad akan membuat Luhan menuruti kemauannya. Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu melihat penampilan Luhan yang mengenaskan dan acak-acakan, dan entah kenapa memutuskan mundur dan mengalah.

"Oke. Ganti bajumu dengan itu." Lelaki itu menunjuk piyama sutra warna hitamnya yang terlipat rapi di meja. "Aku akan membalikkan badan."

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari ruangan ini?"

"Karena aku tidak mau." Tatapan Kai kejam dan mengancam, mengingatkan Luhan kalau perempuan itu sudah terlalu jauh mencoba batas kesabarannya, "Cepat ganti bajumu."

Kai melangkah ke jendela yang membelakangi Luhan dan menatap ke arah luar. Sejenak Luhan terpaku menatap punggung Kai, tak menyangka kalau Kai mau mengalah untuknya.

Kemudian dia berusaha membuka gaunnya. Roknya sobek dan menggantung dengan menyedihkan di pinggangnya. Luhan melepaskan gaunnya hingga dia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Diliriknya Kai dengan waspada. Lelaki itu masih membelakanginya dan menatap ke luar jendela. Kaku bagaikan batu. Dengan cepat Luhan meraih celana piyama itu yang kebesaran dan mengenakannya. Ketika hendak memakai piyama hitam itu, dia harus mengenakannya dengan susah payah. Lengannya kaku karena memar, dan kegiatan mengancingkan kemeja itu sangatlah susah dilakukan karena jemarinya kesakitan dan gemetar.

Air matanya menetes, berusaha mengancingkan kemeja itu berkali-kali tetapi tidak berhasil. Dia mengutuk ketidakberdayaannya.

Kai membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar isakan tertahan Luhan, dan menemukan gadis itu sedang berusaha mengancingkan kemejanya dengan tangan gemetar dan air mata bercucuran. Lelaki itu mengumpat pelan, lalu menghampiri Luhan.

Tatapan Luhan kepadanya sungguh meluluhkan hati, bahkan untuk lelaki berhati kejam seperti Kai. Air mata yang menetes tanpa henti mengalir di pipi Luhan,

"Aku... aku sudah berusaha... tapi ini susah sekali." Tangan Luhan gemetar tak terkendali. Hingga Kai menangkupkan jemarinya ke jemari Luhan, berusaha menghentikan gemetarnya,

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya." Lelaki itu menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dan mengancingkan kemeja Luhan satu persatu. Ketika sudah tertutup sampai ke atas, dia menghela Luhan supaya berbaring ke atas tempat tidur satin hitamnya.

"Tidurlah." Kai bergumam memerintah, tetapi rupanya dia tidak perlu melakukannya karena begitu berbaring, Luhan langsung tertidur pulas.

Semalaman Kai tidak tidur. Dia bersandar di jendela, sambil mengamati Luhan yang tertidur pulas.

Suho menghadapnya pagi-pagi sekali, dan Kai menemuinya di ruang kerjanya.

"Sudah kau bereskan?"

"Semuanya." Jawab Suho tenang, "Tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa Minwoo telah lenyap. Dia menghilang begitu saja dari muka bumi. Dan apartemennya sudah bersih, dari semua bercak darah, dari semua sidik jari dan jejak kaki. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengaitkan kita dengan apartemen itu."

"Bagus." Kai masih tampak tak puas, "Apakah Minwoo punya keluarga?"

"Dia punya seorang kakak laki-laki, kakaknya seorang wartawan juga. Dan juga seorang tunangan di luar kota." Suho mengerti apa yang diinginkan bosnya, "Apakah anda ingin saya 'membereskan' seluruh keluarganya?"

"Ya." Kai menggeram. "Jangan habisi mereka, cukup hancurkan kehidupannya, aku ingin mereka hancur perlahan dan menderita pelan-pelan." Bayangan akan goresan luka di pundak Luhan, memar-memarnya dan bekas tamparan keras di pipi dan ujung bibirnya membuatnya marah besar. Minwoo sudah mati untuk bisa menerima pembalasannya. Tetapi keluarganya tidak.

Kai tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau membalas dendam. Siapapun yang berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya, dalam hal ini merusaknya, maka akan menerima pembalasan yang setimpal.

Luhan terbangun hampir tengah hari. Kali ini seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Ujung bibirnya terasa bengkak sehingga dia susah berbicara. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha duduk di ranjang. Tetapi lalu berbaring lagi dengan lemah.

"Jangan duduk dulu. Kau akan merasakan kesakitan yang tidak menyenangkan setelah beberapa hari, tetapi setelah itu kau akan membaik." Suara itu terdengar lagi dari sudut gelap di dekat jendela. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kai berdiri di dekat bayang-bayang di jendela, lelaki itu sedang mengamatinya.

Kepala Luhan terasa pening, bahkan sekarang dia ditempatkan di kamar Kai. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melepaskan dirinya?

"Kau sudah berhasil menahanku di rumah ini. Sesuai obsesimu. Sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku?"

Kai tertawa pelan dan melangkah mendekati Luhan, "Kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku ya..." Lelaki itu membuat Luhan menghadapnya lalu sebelah jemarinya mencengkeram leher Luhan yang mungil. "Seharusnya kau tidak pernah mencoba kabur ... " Suara Kai mendesis penuh kemarahan, dan menatap Luhan mencoba-coba. "Aku bisa meremukkan leher mungilmu ini dengan sebelah tangan. Membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong... Kau tahu aku pernah melakukannya pada seorang pelacur. Aku membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong, lalu pergi. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk mengganggu Jongin, meninggalkannya terbangun dengan mayat wanita yang mati tercekik di ranjangnya. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengamati dia berusaha membereskan semuanya."

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja." Luhan memejamkan matanya. Toh dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kalaupun dia harus mati di tangan Kai, mungkin itu jalan yang terbaik.

Jemari Kai mengencang di lehernya, seakan benar-benar ingin mencekiknya. Tetapi kemudian pegangannya mengendur dan lelaki itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya di leher Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat Kai sedang mengamatinya dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"Karena kau akan lebih bernilai bagiku kalau kau hidup." Kai menyeringai dengan tatapan jahat, "Aku menyimpanmu di sini bukan untuk kubunuh. Kalau aku ingin membunuh perempuan, aku tinggal menjentikkan jari dan membuat mereka datang kepadaku. Mereka bahkan tidak akan sadar sampai mereka sudah di ambang kematian."

Mata Luhan membara, "Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Taeyeon, ibuku."

"Itu kecelakaan." Kai tampak tidak menyesal, bahkan tampak sangat puas, "Ibumu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku, dengan baju seksi transparan yang dikiranya bisa membujukku untuk jatuh dalam pesona tubuhnya." Kai mengernyit jijik. "Dan rasa ingin tahu membuatnya membuka koleksi album foto milikku." Kai tersenyum, tahu bahwa Luhan mengetahui apa maksudnya, dia yakin Jongdae sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada perempuan ini, "Jadi dia harus kubunuh."

"Apakah begitu mudahnya bagimu untuk membunuh seseorang? Apakah kau memang tidak punya perasaan?"

"Perasaan?" Kai tertawa keras, "Cukup Jongin yang selalu dikuasai perasaannya, perasaan hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Sama seperti ibu kandungku yang dikuasai perasaan cinta membabi butanya kepada ayahku, membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika aku dihajar dan dipukuli ketika usiaku masih kecil"

Luhan memandang Kai dengan terkejut. Jongin tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu kepadanya. Apakah yang dikatakan Kai itu benar, ataukah Kai hanya berusaha memanipulasinya.

"Jongin tidak ingat apa-apa, dia tahu kalau dipukuli, tetapi itu hanya karena dia terbangun dengan bilur luka di punggungnya." Mata Kai tampak gelap penuh amarah. "Ayahku itu monster yang suka memukuli anak-anaknya, kalau aku tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, dia akan mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memukuli punggungku tanpa ampun. Aku muncul karena peristiwa itu." Kai tersenyum dingin kepada Luhan, "Kau pasti bertanya apakah Jongin memilikiku sejak awal. Jawabannya mungkin tidak. Aku adalah pertahanan diri Jongin ketika dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ketika dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Jongin menenggelamkan kesadarannya dan lari dari kesakitan itu. Dan akulah yang kemudian terbentuk dari alam bawah sadarnya, terbangun untuk sadar penuh ketika ayahku memukuli punggungku dengan tongkat. Akulah yang menanggung kesakitan atas pukulan-pukulan itu untuk Jongin."

Luhan menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. Terkejut atas cerita Kai, dia pasti masih sangat kecil ketika harus menanggung kekejaman orangtuanya seperti itu.

Kai menatap Luhan tajam. "Semua kemarahan Jongin, kebenciannya kepada orang tuanya, kebenciannya kepada dunia, semuanya terkumpul pada diriku. Jongin yang membentukku menjadi seperti ini. Sampai kemudian aku tidak tahan lagi menerima pukulan-pukulan ayah. Aku merenggut tongkat itu dari tangannya dan memukul kepalanya sampai berdarah. Ibuku berteriak-teriak, dia membela ayahku, bayangkan, anaknya dipukuli dengan tongkat sampai tidak bisa berdiri dia hanya diam... dan ketika suaminya dilukai dia membelanya sekuat tenaga, sungguh ibu yang tidak berguna," Kai mencibir sinis, "Aku lalu mengancam kedua orang tuaku, kalau mereka berani bertindak kasar kepadaku lagi, aku akan membunuh mereka."

Jadi Kai terbentuk karena kemarahan terpendam Jongin di masa kecilnya. Kepribadian itu kemudian tumbuh bebas dan kuat, mencari waktu di saat Jongin lemah, lalu menjadi individu yang benar-benar berdiri sendiri.

"Apakah Jongin tidak akan kembali lagi?"

Kai tersenyum lambat-lambat, "Tidak sayang, dia sudah lemah dan tak sadarkan diri di sana, aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Kau tahu, aku selalu lebih kuat dari Jongin. Ketika dia menguasai tubuh ini, aku masih tersadar, mengamati dari sudut yang paling gelap di dalamnya.

Tetapi ketika aku menguasai tubuh Jongin, dia sepenuhnya tertidur, dan mungkin akan terbangun dengan ingatan samar-samar akan perbuatanku. Hanya saja ketika itu aku masih merasakan kehadirannya, tertidur dalam tubuh ini. Sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakannya." Senyum Kai melebar puas, "Tubuh ini sekarang menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."

Wajah Luhan pucat pasi, benarkah yang dikatakan oleh Kai? Bahwa Jongin sudah lenyap? Kalau begitu... apakah sama saja Jongin sudah mati?

Itu tidak mungkin. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Jongin pasti masih hidup jauh di dalam sana. Dia hanya lemah. Kalau Luhan ingin menyelamatkan Jongin, dia harus bisa membangunkan kembali Jongin.

Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Lelaki ini tampak begitu kuat dan berkuasa. Dan juga begitu percaya diri. Akankah Luhan bisa membangunkan Jongin lagi?

Kai menemui Jongdae di rumah sakit. Kedua tangan Jongdae yang patah sudah dipasang pen dan di gips. Lelaki tua itu tampak tak berdaya duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit, benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan Kai.

Para penjaga berjaga ketat di dalam dan dl luar ruangan rumah sakit di kamar paling privat itu. Kai memasuki kamar itu, dan berdiri sambil mengamati Jongdae.

Jongdae memalingkan muka, tidak mau melihat Kai. Bayangan anaknya, menantunya, dan cucunya yang masih kecil dan api yang membakar masih begitu menghantuinya. Seharusnya Kai membunuhnya juga karena sekarang dia sudah tidak pantas hidup lagi. Tetapi entah kenapa Kai tidak membunuhnya. Jongdae tidak tahu alasannya.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan kembali Luhan." Kau bergumam lambat-lambat dengan puas, dia seakan hendak menilai reaksi Jongdae.

Jongdae memejamkan matanya, merasakan kesedihan yang menusuk jiwanya. Semuanya gagal. Bahkan usaha satu-satunya menyelamatkan Luhan pun gagal. Tuan Jongin pasti akan kecewa kepadanya.

"Lain kali, kalau mau merekrut orang, jangan hanya melihat pada hasil penyelidikan di atas kertas. Nilailah moralitas dan kejujurannya." Kai bergumam lagi, membuat Jongdae akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kai dengan bingung.

Apa maksud kata-kata Tuan Kai?

"Minwoo langsung meneleponku, menawarkan kesepakatan yang lebih besar." Kai tersenyum mengejek. "Dia berpikir bahwa menjalin kesepakatan denganku akan memberikan keuntungan yang lebih besar daripada denganmu."

Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya. Dasar wartawan bodoh! Jongdae benar-benar menyesal mempercayakan tugas sebesar itu kepada Minwoo.

"Dan aku menyelamatkan Luhan dari Minwoo pada waktunya."

Hening. Lalu Jongdae menatap Kai dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Apa maksud anda?"

"Rekanmu itu mencoba memperkosa Luhan, aku datang tepat pada waktunya."

"Apakah anda membunuhnya?" Jongdae tetap bertanya meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Kai terkekeh, "Tentu saja."

Jongdae menarik napas panjang, baru kali ini dia merasa lega atas pembunuhan kejam yang dilakukan Tuan Kai. Kalau memang benar Minwoo mengkhianati kesepakatan mereka dan kemudian malah mencoba memperkosa Nona Luhan, maka dia pantas mati.

"Aku seharusnya menghukummu karena sudah menempatkan Luhan dalam situasi seperti itu. Dia milikku dan lelaki itu hampir menyentuhnya, dan sudah melukainya."

Jongdae menatap Kai dengan tatapan datar. Tuannya itu sudah mematahkan kedua lengannya, hukuman apa lagi yang akan diterimanya? Apakah Tuan Kai akan mematahkan kedua kakinya juga?

"Aku akan memikirkan hukuman itu nanti. Sekarang aku sedang cukup senang karena Luhan telah kembali kepadaku lagi." Kai melangkah pergi sambil terkekeh mengejek kepada Jongdae. Ketika berada di pintu, tiba-tiba dia memutar langkahnya, "Dan omong-omong, aku tidak membunuh anak, menantu, dan cucumu, mereka baik-baik saja dan berhasil pindah ke tempat antah berantah yang kau sediakan buat mereka. Sayangnya aku tahu di mana tempat antah berantah itu berada." Tawa mengejek Kai semakin keras, "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku membunuh mereka, hanya untuk menyiksamu."

Lelaki itu pergi sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tetapi tawa mengejeknya masih menggema keras dari lorong rumah sakit itu.

Yang bisa dilakukan Jongdae hanya menangis. Air matanya bercucuran. Ia menangis sejadi- jadinya. Tangisan syukur dan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Kai menatap bayangannya di cermin dan dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia merasakan Jongin, yang kini berada di dalam cermin, membalas tatapannya.

Jongin ternyata masih ada. Beberapa lama ini Jongin tidak dirasakannya lagi sampai Kai mengira dia telah berhasil mengenyahkan Jongin selamanya. Tetapi sekarang Jongin sepertinya menggeliat lagi, bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Apakah jangan-jangan, kehadiran Luhan juga membuat Jongin menjadi kuat?

"Aku pikir kau sudah mati." Kai tersenyum mengejek kepada bayangannya di cermin Jongin menatap tajam Kai, "Aku masih ada di sini, Kai. Kau tidak bisa menguasai tubuh ini sendirian. Dan aku merasakan kehadiran Luhan."

Kai mengernyit. Jadi benar, Luhanlah yang menggugah Jongin agar terbangun. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin? Kai yakin Luhan membuatnya kuat karena gadis itu membuatnya terobsesi, obesi membuatnya fokus dan makin kuat sehingga bisa menguasai tubuh ini. Tetapi, bagi Jongin, perasaannya kepada Luhan adalah perasaan cinta. Dan cinta bagi Kai adalah sesuatu yang melemahkan. Bagaimana mungkin perasaan cinta bisa membuat Jongin menjadi kuat? Jongin tersadar lagi padahal Kai sudah mengusirnya jauh ke dasar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menguasai Luhan." Jongin menatap Kai dengan pandangan mengancam,

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Oh ya?" Kai tertawa, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Ketika meninggalkan cermin itu, geraham Kai mengeras. Dia harus menguasai Luhan segera dan menunjukkan kepada Jongin bahwa dia lebih kuat.

Luhan berdiri mondar-mandir di kamar Jongin. Kamar itu terletak di lantai dua sehingga dia tidak bisa melompat, dan pintunyapun di kunci. Benak Luhan dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran membingungkan. Dia ingin membangunkan Jongin, tetapi bagaimana caranya? Luhan sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman ataupun pengetahuan tentang hal-hal psikologi seperti orang-orang berkepribadian ganda.

Mungkin kalau bisa membujuk Kai supaya mengizinkannya ke perpustakaan, dia bisa menemukan buku-buku psikologi yang bisa memberikannya petunjuk bagaimana caranya membangunkan kembali Jongin. Kai mengatakan dia sudah tidak merasakan Jongin di dalam dirinya, dan dari senyum puasnya, Luhan tahu Kai tidak bohong. Dan itu membuat Luhan ketakutan. Jonginnya tidak mungkin mati dan hilang begitu saja bukan?

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klik dari luar, dan Luhan melompat mundur dari pintu, menatap waspada ke sana. Tahu bahwa musuh besarnya, Kai akan masuk ke kamar ini.

Dan benar, Kai memang masuk, dengan pakaian hitam-hitamnya yang khas. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan dengan intens dan kemudian mengunci pintunya.

Luhan mundur selangkah, menyadari tekad yang sangat kuat di mata Kai. Tekad yang hampir sama seperti hasratnya untuk membunuh. Tubuh Luhan gemetaran. Apakah lelaki ini memutuskan bahwa sudah pantas baginya untuk mati?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Kai tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu malahan melepas kancing jasnya dan kemudian membuang jas itu di lantai. Dasinya menyusul kemudian. Dan lelaki itu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Luhan menatap panik ketika Kai melemparkan kemejanya ke lantai, memamerkan tubuh indahnya yang sempurna. Otot-otot itu begitu pas dan keras di lengannya, bisepsnya membentuk lengkungan yang indah, begitupun otot dadanya dan perutnya yang kencang. Semuanya otot yang keras dan maskulin, tidak ada sedikitpun lemak di sana.

Kai melangkah maju, dan Luhan melangkah mundur. Kai melangkah maju selangkah lagi dan dengan refleks Luhan melangkah mundur lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Luhan setengah berteriak, dengan panik menyadari bahwa dia sudah menempel pada pinggiran kasur, tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Kai tidak tersenyum, tatapan matanya tampak kejam tetapi penuh tekad,

"Aku akan bercinta denganmu."

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul :D

Gomawo buat yg uda nge-review ff remake'a ini jg memfollow maupun memfavorite ff ini #deepbow

Big Thanks review chingu :)

Kamsamhamnida :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


	11. Chapter 11

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha

Genre :: Romance, Thriller

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel From The Darkest Side (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). SG.

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong aku bawa ff From The Darkest Side KaiLu Ver lanjutannya ^^

Happy Reading!

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Minwoo, dan sekarang kau mau merendahkan dirimu dengan melakukan hal yang sama?"

Kai berdecak, "Aku membunuh Minwoo bukan untuk menyelamatkanmu dari pemerkosaan. Aku membunuh Minwoo karena dia berani-beraninya menyentuh kau yang sudah menjadi milikku." Matanya menyipit dingin, "Siapa pun yang berani menyentuhmu akan kubunuh."

Tubuh Luhan gemetar. Lelaki ini Iblis. Iblis yang tidak punya jiwa. Luhan salah mengira lelaki ini punya sedikit kebaikan dalam jiwanya ketika lelaki itu menyelamatkannya dan dengan lembut mengobati luka-lukanya. Ternyata lelaki itu melakukannya bukan untuk Luhan, tetapi untuk kepuasan egonya sendiri yang menakutkan.

"Aku akan bunuh diri kalau kau memperkosaku."

"Memperkosamu?" Kai mengerutkan keningnya, "Waktu itu kau sama sekali tidak menolakku." Suaranya rendah merayu, "Kau ingat malam itu? Ketika kau bercinta denganku semalaman, berkali-kali, penuh gairah? Kau sepertinya menikmatinya, kau mengerang puas ketika mencapai orgasmemu dengan aku tenggelam dalam-dalam di tubuhmu."

"Hentikan!" Luhan berteriak, "Waktu itu aku mengira kau adalah Jongin!"

"Jongin atau aku bukankah sama saja?" Kau mengangkat bahunya, "Jangan lupa Luhan, kami ini satu tubuh. Kau bercinta dengan Jongin berarti kau bercinta denganku. Begitu pun sebaliknya…" lelaki itu melangkah makin dekat, "Tidakkah kau merindukan tubuh ini? Tubuh yang pernah memelukmu?"

"Tidak! Mundur Kai! Jangan dekati aku." Mata Luhan melirik ke segala arah, "Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa kau mau bercinta dengan Jongin tetapi tidak mau bercinta denganku?" Kai mengabaikan ancaman Luhan, dengan kasar direnggutnya tangan Luhan dan disentuhkan ke dadanya, "Lihat ini, rasakan ini, kami ini orang yang sama bukan?"

Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Kai, tetapi lelaki itu menahannya dengan kejam, membuat Luhan meringis kesakitan, matanya terasa panas dan dia menatap Kai dengan menantang, "Kau iblis kejam yang tidak punya hati. Aku sangat membencimu. Dan kau tidak bisa disamakan dengan Jongin. Jongin jauh… Jauh lebih baik dari dirimu."

Kata-kata Luhan rupanya menyulut kemarahan Kai sampai batas kesabarannya. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua tangan Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan marah, "Kau bilang Jongin lebih baik dariku? Mari kita lihat!"

Kai mendorong Luhan ke atas ranjang, secepat kilat Luhan melenting hendak bangun, tetapi Kai sudah menindihnya dengan tubuhnya yang kuat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram tangan Luhan dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepalanya. Wajah mereka berdekatan. Luhan bisa melihat betapa tajamnya mata lelaki itu, betapa banyaknya amarah yang terkumpul di sana. Kai mendekatkan bibirnya, mencoba mengecup bibir Luhan, tetapi Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menjauh sehingga bibir Kai hanya menyentuh pipi dan rahangnya. Dengan gemas Kai menurunkan tangannya, menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan hanya dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang satunya mencengkeram rahang Luhan agar tidak bergerak, bibirnya lalu memagut bibir Luhan, membuat Luhan mengerang dan menolak sekuat tenaga.

Kai mengangkat bibirnya dan mengamati, "Sepertinya luka di sini sudah sembuh." Lelaki itu mengacu kepada luka bekas tamparan Minwoo kepadanya malam itu. Luka itu memang sudah tidak bengkak dan hampir tidak terasa lagi. Kai lalu menekankan tubuhnya dan memperdalam ciumannya sehingga berhasil membuka bibir Luhan dan melumatnya makin dalam. Disesapnya bibir bawah Luhan dengan penuh gairah, seolah ingin mencicipi keseluruhan rasanya.

Luhan merasakan bibir itu. Bibir yang sama dengan bibir Jongin yang pernah melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, ciuman Kai sangat kasar dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, lelaki ini melumat bibir Luhan seolah ingin menggilasnya. Seluruh kemarahannya tertumpah di ciuman itu, Luhan masih meronta, tetapi kemudian dia menyadari, bahwa semakin dia meronta, semakin Kai marah dan kasar kepadanya.

Dia lalu mencoba diam, tidak meronta dan tidak melawan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Antara ketakutan, penolakan dan gairah yang muncul tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Bagaimana pun juga, tubuh yang sedang menindihnya itu adalah tubuh yang sama dengan lelaki yang dicintainya.

Kai menyadari perubahan sikap Luhan. Dia menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan. Napas mereka masih terengah akibat ciuman yang panas itu, dan bibir mereka masih begitu dekat. Kai tersenyum miring, "Memutuskan untuk menyerah, eh?"

Luhan menatap Kai dengan berani, "Lakukan apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tahu aku tidak akan menang melawanmu. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti. Kalaupun kau berhasil bercinta denganku. Aku membayangkanmu sebagai Jongin. Karena Jonginlah yang aku cintai, bukan kau."

Kai menggeram marah, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi." Lelaki itu membuka pakaian Luhan dengan kasar, menariknya dari tubuhnya hingga Luhan telanjang dada di bawahnya, "Aku pernah menyentuh tubuhmu dan menikmatinya, kau pun menikmatinya. Malam ini akan kubuat kau menyadari bahwa aku berbeda dengan Jongin, aku lebih bisa memuaskanmu dibanding dia."

Lelaki itu mengangkat rok Luhan dan dia sendiri melepaskan celananya. Kejantanannya sudah menegang dan keras, Kai begitu bergairah, dia membungkuk dan melumat bibir Luhan lagi, tangannya menyentuh payudara Luhan, meremasnya dan memainkan putingnya dengan ahli. Lelaki ini tidak mengenal kelembutan dalam bercinta, lelaki ini benar-benar bercinta dengan nafsunya.

Sementara itu Luhan berusaha keras menjaga tubuhnya tetap diam, meskipun gairah itu mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Ini tubuh Jongin, dan jemari lelaki itu sedang memainkan putingnya dengan ahli. Ketika Kai menurunkan kepalanya untuk melumat puting payudaranya, sebuah erangan terlepas dari bibir Luhan.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan mengejek, "Suka sayang?" dengan sengaja dia melumat puting payudara Luhan, menggodanya dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, membuat Luhan menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan erangannya.

Kejantanan Kai menyentuh perutnya, terasa keras dan siap, lelaki itu menurunkan jarinya dan menurunkan celana dalam Luhan, membuangnya di kaki ranjang. Jemarinya menyentuhnya di sana, dan dia tersenyum puas, "Kau bisa menolakku dengan kata-katamu, tetapi tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong, kau basah di sana, siap untuk melumasiku."

Luhan menatap Kai dengan marah, "Aku membayangkan Jongin."

"Kau tidak membayangkan Jongin, kalau kau membayangkan Jongin kau pasti akan membuka pahamu dengan sukarela untukku, bukannya menatapku dengan pandangan kebencian." Dengan kasar Kai membalikkan badan Luhan, membuat Luhan tertelungkup dan menoleh ketakutan.

"Kau... Apa kau..."

"Diam!" Kai menarik pinggul Luhan ke atas dan menyusupkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan Luhan. Luhan mengerang karena terkejut ketika merasakan kejantanan Kai tenggelam dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku, sayang?" Kai bertumpu pada lengannya setengah membungkuk dan mengecup punggung telanjang Luhan, "Karena sepertinya aku merindukanmu." Lelaki itu lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang cepat dan keras, membuat tubuh Luhan yang tengkurap terdorong di atas ranjang. Luhan mengerang dan menggertakkan giginya menahankan gerakan kasar Kai yang entah kenapa tetap membawa getaran panas di dalam dirinya, berpusat di kewanitaannya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kai menegakkan punggungnya dan memegang pinggul Luhan menggerakkannya supaya berpadu dengan gerakannya. Lelaki itu menggertakkan gigi menahan orgasmenya yang hampir datang, menunggu. Dan ketika Luhan mengerang karena orgasme yang dipaksakan datang kepadanya, barulah Kai memacu dirinya sendiri untuk mencapai orgasme yang sudah ditunggunya, dia menggeram, menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam dan meledakkan dirinya di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Setelah itu, Kai membaringkan tubuhnya, setengah menindih tubuh Luhan yang masih telungkup. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Luhan masih telungkup, kepalanya masih miring ke satu sisi, enggan menatap Kai yang memeluknya dari belakang. Air matanya menetes dan jatuh membasahi sprei. Dia telah direndahkan dengan begitu dalam oleh Kai, dan dia mencapai orgasme! Astaga, wanita seperti apakah dirinya ini? Apakah dia wanita murahan? Bisa mencapai orgasme dari iblis kejam seperti Kai? Ataukah dia terlena karena Jongin dan Kai memiliki tubuh yang sama?

Tapi Kai tadi mengatakan bahwa Luhan tidak membayangkannya sebagai Jongin, dan itu adalah kebenaran. Luhan sadar sekali bahwa yang bercinta dengannya tadi adalah Kai. Dan dia tetap mencapai orgasmenya!

"Luhan...?" suara itu memanggilnya dengan lembut, membuat Luhan menggertakkan giginya marah. Permainan apa lagi yang dimainkan Kai? Apakah lelaki itu sedang mencoba mempermalukannya dengan berpura-pura lembut seperti Jongin?

"Luhan?" lengan kuat itu memeluknya lembut tepat di bawah payudaranya, bibirnya mengecup pundak Luhan penuh kerinduan, "Luhan ini aku. Jongin."

Luhan tersentak, lalu tertegun meragu. Suara itu, kelembutan sentuhan dan kecupan itu, sangat mirip dengan Jongin. Tetapi bukankah Kai bilang Jongin sudah hilang dan tidak bisa dia rasakan lagi? Apakah ini benar-benar Jongin atau Kai yang berpura-pura? Luhan sendiri saksinya, dia pernah melihat sendiri Kai yang sedang berpura-pura sebagai Jongin, dan Kai luar biasa ahli.

"Luhan, lihatlah aku."

Sambil menelan ludahnya, Luhan membalikkan badannya pelan-pelan. Menghadap ke arah lelaki itu. Mereka berbaring telanjang berhadapan, saling menatap, mata Luhan mencari di kedalaman diri Jongin, mencoba menemukan sesuatu, petunjuk atau apapun yang bisa memberitahunya siapakah yang ada di depannya ini. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Salah satu kekuatan Kai dibandingkan Jongin adalah kemampuannya untuk tetap sadar meskipun tubuh ini sedang dikuasai oleh Jongin, seperti yang dia bilang, Kai menikmati duduk diam di sudut dan mengamati. Hal itu berarti sangat mudah bagi Kai untuk berpura-pura sebagai Jongin, karena apa yang diketahui Jongin diketahui juga oleh Kai. Sebaliknya bagi Jongin, ketika Kai menguasai tubuhnya, dia tertidur dan hanya memiliki ingatan samar dan sepotong-potong tentang apa yang dilakukan Kai.

Jongin menelusurkan jarinya dan menyentuh bibir Luhan, lalu ke pipinya. Matanya menelusuri bekas memar di tubuh Luhan, di lengan Luhan, bekas memar di tubuhnya akibat perlakukan kasar Minwoo memang masih ada, menjadi ungu kehitaman, meskipun rasanya sudah tidak sakit lagi, tetapi memarnya masih tampak mengerikan. Alis Jongin mengerut dan dia menatap Luhan dengan sedih, "Apakah dia, Kai menyakitimu?"

Ini mungkin benar-benar Jongin. Lelaki ini tampaknya tidak tahu apa yang dialami Luhan malam-malam sebelumnya. Luhan menatap Jongin, bibirnya bergetar, meragu,

"Jongin...?" panggilnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu meraih jemari Luhan dan mengecupnya, "Ini aku sayang."

"Jongin." air mata kelegaan langsung mengalir. Oh Astaga, ini Jongin, Jonginnya masih hidup, lelaki ini masih ada. Dia tidak mati seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kai. Berarti masih ada harapan untuk mereka. Luhan memeluk Jongin erat-erat merasa begitu bahagia hingga ingin tertawa dan menangis bersamaan. Sementara Jongin balas memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di keharuman aroma tubuh Luhan yang nikmat.

Lama kemudian mereka bertatapan kembali, mata Jongin yang menatapnya dengan serius, lelaki ini tampak seperti lelaki dingin yang berwibawa yang pertama kali ditemui oleh Luhan, "Katakan padaku, apakah Kai berbuat kasar kepadamu? Memar-memar ini..."

"Tidak, bukan Kai pelakunya," Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia lalu menceritakan kepada Jongin tentang rencana Jongdae, tentang Minwoo, bagaimana Kai kemudian menemukannya tepat di saat Minwoo hendak memperkosanya, dan kemudian bagaimana Kai membuatnya bercinta dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku... Aku..." bibir Luhan bergetar dan matanya memanas. Dia merasa malu, sungguh malu kepada Jongin.

Tetapi lelaki itu tersenyum, dan menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke bibir Luhan, menahannya untuk berbicara. "Stttt... Bukan salahmu Luhan, bagaimana pun juga tubuh kami sama... Mungkin tubuhmu mengenali tubuh ini dan meresponnya," Jongin berbisik lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Luhan, "Maafkan aku membuatmu harus mengalami ini semua di hidupmu."

Luhan balas memeluk Jongin, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Jongin yang bidang dan menangis, "Aku mencintaimu Jongin."

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku juga Luhan, aku juga. Aku sudah tertidur lama. Tetapi kemudian aku merasakan kehadiranmu, keberadaanmulah yang membuatku bangun kembali... Aku ingin mencintaimu dan ingin memelukmu, membuatmu berada di sisiku selamanya..." Jongin tampak sedih, "Tapi selalu ada Kai... Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai."

Mencintai Kai? Luhan mengernyit. Jongin benar. Kai sangat sulit untuk dicintai.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Luhan mengernyitkan matanya, "Kau sudah tahu semua dari Jongdae ya? Pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu... Aku menyesal Luhan, aku tidak berdaya mencegah Kai melakukan itu semua. Ketika aku sadar, kecelakaan yang menewaskan keluarga angkatku sudah terjadi, kecelakaan yang menewaskan Kris, ayahmu. Kai sudah bertindak terlalu jauh, dan itu sama saja aku melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin erat-erat, "Tidak Jongin, kau tidak bersalah. Kau tidak sadar ketika semua kejahatan itu terjadi."

Jongin menghela napas, "Kadang-kadang aku merasa Kai membunuh hanya untuk menggangguku. Entah kenapa dia membenciku setengah mati. Tangan ini, entah berapa nyawa yang direnggut oleh tangan ini."

Luhan mengecup kedua tangan Jongin yang berada dalam genggamannya, "Kai yang melakukannya Jongin, bukan kau."

"Dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Mungkin satu-satunya jalan adalah aku harus mati. Itu akan menghentikan Kai juga."

"Tidak! Jongin, jangan pikirkan itu, masih ada cara lain. Mungkin kau bisa berdamai dengan Kai." Tiba-tiba pikiran itu melintas di benak Luhan, kalau Jongin dan Kai tidak bisa saling menghancurkan, bukankah jalan satu-satunya adalah berdamai? Dan Luhan tahu saat ini Kai ada di dalam, mendengarkan dan mengamati mereka dari sudut yang paling gelap. "Kalian bisa hidup berjalinan tanpa saling menyakiti."

"Bagaimana mungkin Luhan?" Jongin menyela dengan tak sabar, "Tubuh ini hanya ada satu. Kami dua kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Kata 'damai' adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak mungkin kami lakukan."

Luhan menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang tampak sulit. Tetapi tidak bisa menutup kemungkinan bahwa itu bisa dilakukan bukan? Masalah satu-satunya adalah Kai sangat kejam, dengan insting membunuhnya yang luar biasa. Ketika dia meledak maka akibatnya sangat menakutkan. Seandainya saja Jongin bisa menidurkan Kai.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, teringat akan kata-kata Kai kepada Jongin. "Dia menanggung seluruh pukulan untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Kai, dia bilang dia menanggung seluruh pukulan untukmu."

"Maksudmu... Di masa kecilku?" kenangan itu muncul lagi di benak Jongin, kenangan samar tetapi menyakitkan yang berusaha dimusnahkannya. Kenangan tentang ayahnya yang sangat pemarah dan terlalu disiplin. Jongin kecil harus bisa memenuhi semua keinginannya, bisa berkuda, bisa berenang, melakukan semua hal yang disebutnya sebagai 'kegiatan laki- laki' tanpa mempedulikan bahwa Jongin hanyalah seorang anak kecil.

"Kai bilang ayahmu sering memukulimu dengan tongkat, dan ibumu tidak membelamu..."

"Aku tidak punya ingatan tentang hal itu," Jongin mengernyitkan kening, "Yang aku ingat adalah seringkali aku bangun di tempat tidur dengan punggung sakit dan bilur. Aku sering berpikir bahwa aku hilang ingatan..."

"Itu karena Kai mengambil alih tubuhmu. Ketika ayahmu memukulimu, dia muncul dan menjadi tamengmu. Membuatmu terlindung dalam ketidaksadaran yang hangat, dan kemudian menanggung pukulan-pukulan itu," Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Kai bilang dia tumbuh makin kuat seiring bertambahnya kemarahan dan kebencian terpendammu..." Luhan menatap Jongin dengan serius, "Mungkin kau harus memaafkan ayahmu, dan dengan begitu Kai menghilang."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan ayahku lagi." Memikirkan tentang ayahnya hanya menimbulkan kenangan buruk untuknya. Karena itulah Jongin menghindarinya. Tetapi mungkin juga, itulah yang membuat kemarahan dan kebenciannya di masa kecil atas sikap jahat ayahnya terpendam dan tumbuh semakin dalam, menjadi bahan bakar untuk Kai agar semakin kuat.

"Tetapi kau ada benarnya juga." Jongin menghela napas panjang. Dia kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan mengenakan pakaiannya, "Istirahatlah Luhan... Aku akan mencari Jongdae..."

"Jongdae..." Luhan menelan ludahnya. "Dia membantuku melarikan diri, dan kemudian Kai mengetahuinya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, karena sepertinya tidak ada Jongdae di rumah ini. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak pasti karena aku dikurung di kamar ini... "Wajah Luhan tampak ragu,

"Apakah menurutmu... Kai telah membunuh Jongdae?"

Jongin tertegun. Jongdae adalah satu-satunya orang yang menghubungkannya dengan ikatan masa lalunya. Lelaki itu sudah menjadi pelayan di rumah ayah kandung Jongin, bahkan sejak sebelum Jongin dilahirkan. Kalau Kai membunuh Jongdae...

Jongin mengusap rambut Luhan lembut, "Aku akan mencari tahu. Jangan cemas ya." Dikecupnya dahi Luhan dan melangkah pergi, ketika di pintu dia memutar tubuhnya, "Kau tidak akan dikurung di kamar ini Luhan."

Jongin menemui Jongdae segera setelah mengetahui bahwa pelayan setianya itu berada di rumah sakit. Dia melangkah menuju kamar tempat Jongdae ditempatkan. Melihat beberapa penjaga berjaga di sana dan mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Kalian semua sudah tidak diperlukan lagi di sini. Pergilah."

Para pengawal itu semula tampak ragu dan saling berpandangan. Bukankah Tuan Jongin sendiri yang menginstruksikan bahwa mereka tidak boleh pergi dari sini apa pun yang terjadi? Kenapa Tuan Jongin berubah pikiran secepat itu?

Jongin memasang ekspresinya yang paling dingin. "Pergilah. Jangan sampai aku mengulang perintahku untuk ketiga kalinya."

Para pengawal itu pun pergi dengan patuh. Jongin membuka pintu kamar Jongdae dan mendapati Suho ada di dalam sana. Duduk dalam keheningan dan mengawasi Jongdae yang sedang terbaring tidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Suho berdiri ketika melihatnya.

"Pergilah Suho." Jongin memerintahkannya dengan dingin. Tahu pasti bahwa pegawainya yang satu ini lebih setia kepada Kai dibandingkan dirinya. Ketika Suho tidak bergeming, Jongin menatapnya tajam, "Aku memang Jongin bukan Kai, tetapi aku tetap atasanmu. Pergilah, Suho."

Suho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dalam hening dan langkah yang hampir tak terdengar suaranya, lelaki itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Jongdae.

Setelah kamar itu sepi, Jongin melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat Jongdae terbaring tidur, mengamati dengan sedih kedua lengan Jongdae yang di gips. Kai telah mematahkan kedua tangan Jongdae tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu benar-benar iblis. Jongin menggertakkan bibirnya marah. Tetapi setidaknya Kai tidak membunuh Jongdae, dan tidak menyakiti keluarganya. Jongin sudah mengecek tadi, keluarga Jongdae baik-baik saja, Kai sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh mereka.

Jongdae rupanya menyadari bahwa dia sedang diawasi, lelaki itu membuka matanya, dan langsung waspada melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di tepi ranjangnya.

"Aku Jongin," Jongin bergumam tenang, menyadari bahwa Jongdae masih mengira bahwa dia adalah Kai, "Aku kembali Jongdae."

Bibir Jongdae menganga kaget. Tetapi dia masih menatap Jongin dengan curiga. Bisa saja lelaki yang ada di depannya ini adalah Kai yang tengah berpura-pura, bukankah biasanya begitu?

Jongin menyadari tatapan curiga Jongdae dan tersenyum, "Kau boleh curiga Jongdae, tetapi aku benar-benar Jongin, lagi pula apa untungnya Kai bersandiwara sebagai aku? Tidak ada untungnya buat dia."

Benar juga... Jongdae membatin. "Tuan Jongin sudah kembali? Apakah Tuan Kai masih ada di dalam sana?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia masih terasa kuat di dalam sini." Ditatapnya Jongdae dengan pandangan sedih, "Maafkan aku Jongdae, membuatmu mengalami kesakitan mengerikan seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa tuan, lagi pula sepertinya ini setimpal buat saya, rencana saya untuk menyelamatkan nona Luhan malah mencelakakannya, saya salah memilih orang, tidak terbayangkan kalau Tuan Kai tidak datang dan menyelamatkan nona Luhan ketika itu."

"Tetapi Kai tetap tidak berhak mematahkan tanganmu seperti ini," Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Keluargamu aman."

"Saya tahu, Tuan Kai mengatakannya kepada saya. Sebelumnya dia bilang bahwa dia sudah membakar anak, menantu dan cucu saya hidup-hidup... Saya… Saya pikir waktu itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi saya hidup." Jongdae meneteskan air mata, "Pada akhirnya Tuan Kai mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh keluarga saya, apa yang dia katakan waktu itu hanya untuk mempermainkan saya."

"Kai memang kejam, dia sangat suka mempermainkan emosi orang lain," Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, "Luhan bilang Kai terbentuk dari emosi dan kebencianku di masa lalu karena kekejaman ayah kepadaku."

Jongdae mengenang masa lalu. Ayah Jongin, Tuan Kim, memang sangat kejam. Dia tidak segan-segan memukul siapa pun yang tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau, tidak terkecuali anaknya yang masih kecil.

"Luhan bilang Kai yang menanggung pukulan-pukulan ayah terhadapku... Benarkah itu Jongdae? Yang ada diingatanku hanyalah ingatan samar, bahkan aku sering terbangun dengan luka di punggungku, sudah diobati olehmu."

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pertama kali saya merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda adalah ketika saya menatap mata anda, ketika itu ayah anda sedang memukuli anda dengan tongkat. Anak kecil lain pasti akan menangis dan berteriak-teriak dipukuli seperti itu. Tetapi anda hanya diam dan menantang tatapan ayah anda, hal itu membuat ayah anda semakin marah dan semakin keras memukuli anda... Saya menatap mata anda dan ada sinar di sana. Sinar yang tidak saya kenali... Anda tahu, saya sudah bersama anda dari kecil," Jongdae menghela napas panjang,

"Kemudian ketika ayah anda selesai, saya membawa anda ke kamar dan mengobati anda. Anda masih tetap diam... Sehingga saya takut anda terlalu shock untuk bicara, saya memanggil nama anda. Tetapi kemudian anda menjawab dengan dingin, anda bilang anda tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama Jongin, anda mau dipanggil dengan nama Kai," Jongdae menatap Jongin, saya pikir waktu itu anda sedang mengigau... Tetapi kemudian banyak kejadian aneh, hewan-hewan mulai mati, dua anjing pitt bull milik ayah anda, yang sangat disayanginya ditemukan mati dengan bagian dalam tubuh terburai, beberapa kali kami menemukan bangkai kelinci di kebun kondisinya dimutilasi tak kalah mengenaskan... Sampai akhirnya saya sendiri yang menemukan anda sedang mencongkel mata kelinci itu dari tubuhnya. Saya begitu terkejut dan berusaha memanggil anda untuk menghentikan perbuatan anda, tetapi anda menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum yang bagi saya cukup menakutkan, padahal waktu itu anda hanyalah seorang anak kecil... Anda bilang 'Hai Jongdae, kita bertemu lagi' dan saya langsung menyadari bahwa anda sudah berubah menjadi Tuan Kai, bahwa sosok bernama Kai itu benar- benar ada di dalam diri anda."

Jongin menatap Jongdae dalam-dalam, sedikit terkejut. Jongdae tidak pernah menceritakan semua ini kepadanya sebelumnya. Ternyata Kai menjadi begitu jahat karena seluruh dendam, ketakutan, kemarahan dirinya waktu kecil ditenggelamkannya dalam-dalam, ditolaknya, dan itu kemudian memisahkan diri dan membentuk kepribadian sendiri bernama Kai.

"Luhan bilang kalau aku bisa membuang kemarahanku kepada ayahku, maka Kai akan menjadi lemah. Masalahnya aku bahkan tidak ingat perlakukan buruk ayahku. Aku memang membencinya, tetapi aku tidak menyimpan dendam dan kemarahan kepadanya."

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yang paling menerima perlakukan buruk ayah anda, adalah Tuan Kai. Kalau ada yang harus menghilangkan dendam dan kemarahannya, itu adalah Tuan Kai."

"Dan dia tidak akan mau menghilangkan kemarahannya. Kemarahan, kebencian, dan dendam sudah menjadi kekuatannya... Aku memang tidak akan bisa melenyapkannya dari dalam diriku." Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, "Apakah menurutmu aku gila Jongdae? Apakah aku harus masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Tuan Kai mungkin sakit jiwa, tetapi anda tidak."

"Tetapi kami adalah satu," Jongin menghembuskan napasnya, "Dia gila maka aku gila. Dia membunuh maka tanganku juga berdarah..." mata Jongin memancarkan tekad, "Kalau aku lenyap, maka Kai juga akan lenyap. Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara."

"Apa maksud anda?" Jongdae menatap Jongin cemas, "Anda tidak akan melukai diri anda sendiri kan? Tolong katakan anda tidak akan melakukannya."

"Aku muak hidup dengan membawa darah orang-orang tak bersalah yang menjadi korban Kai di tanganku..." Jongin menatap tangannya sendiri, "Mungkin lebih baik bagi semua orang kalau kami berdua lenyap. Saat ini aku sedang kuat... Jadi aku bisa mengambil keputusan itu tanpa Kai bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalau nanti Kai sudah mengambil alih tubuh ini, semuanya akan terlambat."

"Anda tidak boleh melakukannya. Bagaimana dengan nona Luhan?"

"Luhan akan baik-baik saja tanpaku. Hidupnya lebih berbahaya kalau aku ada di sampingnya, Kai bisa muncul kapan saja dan siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kai kepada Luhan nanti." Jongin menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan lurus, "Apa pun yang terjadi kepadaku nanti, aku ingin kau menjadi pelayan Luhan yang setia dan menjaganya."

"Tuan Jongin..."

"Semoga kau lekas sembuh Jongdae, aku akan menghubungi dokter, kau akan mendapatkan fasilitas yang terbaik sehingga kesembuhanmu sempurna." Jongin beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tidak mempedulikan Jongdae yang memanggil-manggilnya, mencoba membuatnya mencegah pikirannya.

Jongin terus melangkah menuju koridor dengan tekad yang bulat. Dia harus melenyapkan dirinya sendiri. Itulah satu-satunya cara dia bisa melenyapkan Kai.

Bayangan Luhan berkelebat di benaknya. Membuat dadanya sakit. Seandainya saja keadaan normal, Jongin mungkin bisa bersatu dengan Luhan, menjadi pasangan bahagia. Sayangnya keadaan mereka berbeda.

"Kau terlalu pengecut untuk bunuh diri." Kai menggumam mengejek niat Jongin. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang ada di benak Jongin, mereka satu bukan?

"Diam." Jongin mencoba menghentikan bisikan Kai yang mengganggu. Dia harus membulatkan tekad.

"Memangnya kau mau bunuh diri memakai apa? Menusuk dirimu dengan pisau? Menembak kepalamu? Atau memilih cara pengecut dengan meminum obat?" Kai tidak mau menyerah. Dia terus saja berbicara. "Kau akan rugi kalau bunuh diri dan mematikan kita berdua, Jongin."

"Hah. Aku tidak rugi apa-apa. Kau ketakutan bukan Kai?" Jongin terkekeh. "Kau takut aku bunuh diri dan membunuhmu juga, dan kau saat ini tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa untuk mencegahku."

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Kai mengeluarkan senjatanya. "Dia mencintaimu."

"Dia akan lebih baik tanpaku." Jongin menggumam tegas. "Kalau dia ada di dekatku dia juga ada di dekatmu, aku tidak akan membahayakan Luhan dengan kehadiranmu."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka sedikit, dan Luhan menengokkan kepalanya sedikit, "Jongin? Apakah kau sibuk? Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Masuklah Luhan," Jongin tersenyum, "Ada apa? Kupikir kau masih tidur di kamarmu, aku tidak mau mengganggumu," Jongin mengernyit melihat ekspresi Luhan, gadis itu tampak pucat pasi,

"Kenapa sayang? Ada apa?"

Luhan menatap Jongin bingung, "Aku bingung akan mengatakannya kepadamu atau tidak.

Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa menyimpannya sendiri."

"Kenapa Luhan?" Jongin mulai cemas.

"Aku..." Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku Jongin... Sepertinya... Sepertinya aku hamil."

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul :D

Gomawo buat yg mau nunggu lanjutan ff remake'a ini #deepbow

Big Thanks review chingu :D #deepbow, mianhae klo ga menyebutkan namanya satu-persatu ne...

Mumpung aku ada waktu, makanya aku sempet2in ngepost ff ini

Jg aku ingin ngucapin ultah buat Onew oppa : Saengil chukkahamnida Onew oppa

Wish you all the best and success forever with SHINee and best leader

#26YearsOfOnew

Kamsahamnida chingu :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


	12. Chapter 12

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha

Genre :: Romance, Thriller

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel From The Darkest Side (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). SG.

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong aku bawa ff From The Darkest Side KaiLu Ver lanjutannya ^^

Happy Reading!

"Hamil?" Jongin terperangah. Sejenak dia termenung bingung. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum, "Hamil?"

"Haidku tidak datang bulan ini... dan tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya." Luhan menatap Jongin penuh rasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku Jongin..."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku akan menelepon dokter sekarang. Kita pastikan. Kalau kau memang hamil, kita harus berhati-hati menjagamu. Dan kita akan menikah segera."

"Menikah?" Luhan menatap ragu ke arah Jongin yang sudah mulai memijit nomor di ponselnya.

"Ya. Anak itu harus mempunyai ayah, dan dilahirkan dari pernikahan yang sah." Jongin menatap Luhan lembut dan cemas, "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah kau merasa pusing? Mungkin kau harus berbaring dan jangan berjalan-jalan,"

Luhan tersenyum geli, "Aku tidak apa-apa Jongin..."

Lelaki itu menelepon dokter pribadinya dan mengucapkan instruksi agar lelaki itu datang. Kemudian lelaki itu meletakkan teleponnya dan menatap Luhan takjub. "Wow... kau hamil Luhan... hamil anakku..."

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku bilang aku mungkin hamil karena aku terlambat haid, belum tentu aku hamil, Jongin..."

Jongin menatap Luhan dengan lembut, "Kau pasti hamil, karena kau terlihat begitu cantik." Lelaki itu memundurkan kursi kerjanya yang besar dan membuka tangannya, "Sini, duduk di pangkuanku."

Luhan tersipu, tetapi dia datang mendekati Jongin, lelaki itu memeluknya dan mendudukkan Luhan dengan lembut ke pangkuannya, mereka bertatapan. Lengan Jongin melingkari pinggang Luhan dan kedua lengan Luhan melingkari leher Jongin.

Luhan hamil, dan itu berarti seluruh rencananya untuk mengakhiri kehidupannya agar bisa mengenyahkan Kai tidak bisa dilakukan. Jongin selalu menjadi anak tunggal, ayahnya kejam dan ibunya tidak dekat dengannya. Keluarga angkatnya sempat mengisi kekosongan di dalam dirinya, tetapi itupun tidak berlangsung lama. Anak itu, kalau benar Luhan hamil, anak di dalam kandungan Luhan harus dia jaga. Jongin harus bisa menekan Kai semakin dalam supaya tidak terbangun dan menguasainya lagi.

"Aku akan menjagamu Luhan, aku akan berusaha supaya Kai tidak bangun dan berbuat jahat."

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan cemas, "Bisakah kau melakukannya Jongin? Aku takut Kai mendesakmu lagi sampai kau tenggelam dan dia menguasai tubuh ini.."

Jongin menyentuh lembut perut Luhan dan mengusapnya penuh sayang. "Aku sebenarnya putus asa, sudah tidak menemukan cara lagi untuk mengalahkan Kai... tetapi semuanya berbeda kalau ada anak ini, anak ini memperkuat tekadku untuk bertahan, Luhan... Aku harus lebih kuat demi menjaga kalian berdua..."

Luhan menangkup tangan Jongin yang sedang memegang perutnya. "Terima kasih Jongin."

"Ya Tuan Jongin, Nona Luhan hamil." Dokter itu sudah selesai memeriksa Luhan. "Hasil tes urine menyatakan positif, dan dari USG saya sudah bisa melihat kantong kehamilannya tampak, meskipun masih kecil."

Jongin menerima kabar itu dengan sangat gembira, dia menyalami dokter itu dengan bersemangat dan menanyakan detail yang sekecil-kecilnya kepada sang dokter. Setelah dokter itu pergi, Jongin duduk di sebelah ranjang dan menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang sedang berbaring.

"Kau harus benar-benar menjaga dirimu, jangan terlalu lelah."

Luhan terkekeh, "Jongin, aku cuma hamil, bukan sakit."

Lelaki itu tersenyum malu, "Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita hamil sebelumnya. Maafkan aku. Kaulah wanita hamil pertamaku."

Luhan tertawa, "Benarkah kau tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita hamil sebelumnya Jongin?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku cenderung menghindari wanita hamil dan anak-anak, bukan karena aku tidak menyukai mereka... Aku... aku takut Kai tiba-tiba muncul dan melukai mereka."

Kehadiran Kai telah begitu membatasi Jongin, Luhan yakin dengan kelembutannya Jongin pasti menyukai anak-anak kecil. Dia hanya tidak bisa mendekati dan berinteraksi dengan mereka.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Kai kadang begitu menakutkan... dia benci hewan peliharaan, dia selalu terdorong untuk membunuhnya, entah untuk bersenang-senang atau memang dia sengaja menggangguku. Karena itulah aku tidak berani mengambil resiko membiarkannya berdekatan dengan anak-anak. Kai, sama seperti diriku, tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali yang berhubungan dengan anak-anak."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Kalau sampai yang terburuk terjadi dan Kai menguasai tubuh Jongin lagi, apakah Kai akan melukai anaknya? Anak yang dikandung Luhan bagaimanapun juga hidup dari benih tubuh itu, tubuh yang sama-sama ditinggali oleh Kai dan Jongin. Anak ini anak Kai juga bukan?

"Semoga semua baik-baik saja Jongin." Luhan bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya, dia berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

Jongin menatap ke cermin di ruang kerjanya. Menatap bayangan yang balas menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Aku akan semakin kuat karena adanya anakku di kandungan Luhan. Dan aku akan segera menikahinya." Dia mengucapkan kata-katanya kepada Kai, dengan tegas.

Ekspresi Kai tidak dapat ditebak, tentu saja dia sudah tahu kalau Luhan hamil. Dia selalu sadar dan mengawasi dari sudut yang gelap. Hanya saja saat ini dia terbelenggu. Jongin benar-benar dalam kondisi kuat dan waspada sehingga Kai tidak bisa bangun dan menguasai tubuh itu.

"Anakku juga Jongin. Jangan lupakan itu. Anak itu juga anakku."

"Tetapi tidak berarti kau tidak akan melukainya bukan?"

Kai memasang wajah datar, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan anak-anak sebelumnya. Kau yang selalu menjauhkanku dari anak-anak."

"Karena kau kejam terhadap hewan peliharaan, kau membunuh anjing, membunuh kelinci dan hewan-hewan lain yang kau anggap mengganggu."

"Aku melakukannya untuk membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman." Kai menyeringai. "Bukan berarti aku akan melakukannya kepada anak-anak."

Jongin mendengus, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bangun Kai. Aku akan menekanmu kuat-kuat sehingga tidak ada kesempatan bagimu untuk melukai Luhan dan anakku."

"Anakku juga." Kai kembali mengoreksi, senyumnya tampak malas dan mengejek, "Apakah ini berarti kau membatalkan niatmu untuk membunuh kita berdua?"

"Ya." Jongin menatap Kai dengan dingin, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku membatalkan niat untuk melenyapkanmu."

Kai terkekeh, "Tidak akan bisa Jongin, kau sudah mencobanya dan tidak pernah berhasil bukan? Semakin kau mencoba melenyapkanku, semakin aku bertambah kuat."

Mata Jongin menyipit, "Sebelumnya aku tidak punya perempuan yang kucintai dan calon anak untuk kulindungi."

Kata-kata Jongin sedikit mengubah ekspresi Kai, tetapi lelaki itu tetap tersenyum dan sedikit mengejek, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Jongdae pulang ke rumah ini. Kedua tangannya masih di gips tetapi kondisinya sudah lebih baik. Jongin dan Luhan menyambutnya. Luhan waktu itu sangat bersyukur ketika Jongin mengatakan bahwa Kai hanya melukai Jongdae dan tidak membunuhnya, bahwa Jongdae sedang menjalani perawatan di Rumah Sakit. Tetapi Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana cara Kai melukai Jongdae, karena itu ketika dia melihat kedua tangan Jongdae di gips, Luhan menoleh ke arah Jongin dan mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Apakah Kai..."

"Ya." Jongin tampak begitu menyesal, "Kai mematahkan kedua tangan Jongdae."

Luhan begidik ketika membayangkan kekejaman Kai, membayangkan betapa sakitnya Jongdae ketika itu. Didekatinya Jongdae dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan saya." bisiknya, sungguh-sungguh menyesal, bagaimanapun Jongdae terluka karena membantunya melepaskan diri. Tetapi Jongdae membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan malu dan penuh penyesalan,

"Saya yang minta maaf Nona Luhan." Suaranya serak, "Saya mengira saya menolong anda, tetapi saya melemparkan anda ke dalam bahaya."

Luhan mengernyit, membayangkan ketika Minwoo berusaha memperkosanya. Kenangan itu terasa mengerikan, apalagi ketika dia mengingat pemandangan mayat Minwoo yang bersimbah darah dengan pisau tertancap di punggungnya. Dengan cepat Luhan berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Dia mencoba tersenyum kepada Jongdae,

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kita semua bisa berkumpul di sini dan baik-baik saja."

"Bersama bayi anda." Jongdae tersenyum, "Tuan Jongin menceritakan semuanya kepada saya." Lelaki itu melirik Jongin, "Selamat Tuan Jongin, saya yakin anda pasti sangat bahagia."

"Sangat." Jongin bergumam tulus. Dirangkulnya Luhan erat-erat ke dalam pelukannya.

Malam itu mereka tidur berpelukan. Jongin berulangkali mengelus perut Luhan dengan lembut. Kemudian menciumi leher Luhan. Ciuman itu semula hanyalah ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang, tetapi lama-kelamaan berubah panas. Jongin mulai mencumbu Luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, membuat Luhan menggeliat karena geli.

"Apakah kalau kita melakukannya tidak akan mengganggu si bayi" mata Jongin berkilat penuh gairah, tetapi ragu.

Luhan tersenyum, "Dokter bilang aman bagi kandungan."

Izin itu cukup buat Jongin, dengan lembut dia mengecup biibir Jongin dan melumatnya lembut, mencicipinya dengan penuh perasaan, seakan bibir Luhan adalah buah yang sangat berharga yang harus disesap pelan-pelan agar semakin nikmat terasa. Ketika Jongin mengangkat bibirnya, napas mereka berpadu, terengah-engah,

"Bibirmu sangat manis dan nikmat." Lelaki itu bergumam sambil mengecupi bibir Luhan lagi, "Aku bisa terus dan terus menciummu, dan tak pernah merasa bosan."

Mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman yang panas. Lalu bibir Jongin mengecupi leher Luhan, menghirup aroma manis di sana yang memancing kejantanannya semakin menegang dan siap. Tangannya meraih jemari Luhan dan menggenggamkannya ke kejantanannya yang semakin menonjol dan mengeras,

"Kau rasakan itu sayang? Dia mengeras karena ingin segera memasukimu, ingin menyatukan dirinya dalam kelembutanmu." Luhan menggenggam kejantanan Jongin, merasakan panas yang berdenyut di sana. Lelaki itu lalu melepaskan gaun tidur Luhan, mengangkatnya lewat atas kepalanya dan mencampakkan gaun itu begitu saja di lantai, dia lalu menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berbaring telanjang berpelukan, menikmati rasa kulit masing-masing yang berpadu, panas bertemu dengan panas yang menggetarkan. Setiap sentuhan dan gesekan kulit mereka terasa begitu nikmat. Jongin yang keras dan Luhan yang lembut.

"Aku akan bersikap lembut." Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup kedua alis Luhan, memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua paha Luhan yang membuka untuknya, siap menerimanya.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh bibir Jongin yang ada di atasnya dengan jemarinya, Jongin mengecup jemari itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin." Bisiknya dalam napas yang mulai terengah. Jongin sudah menyentuhkan kejantanannya ke kewanitaan Luhan, menggeseknya dengan lembut dan menggoda di bagian luar kewanitaannya, dengan sengaja menyentuh titik sensitif di luar kewanitaannya sehingga menimbulkan getaran yang membuat gelenyar panas mengaliri tubuh Luhan.

Wajah Jongin makin melembut mendengar pernyataan cinta Luhan, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Luhan, "Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan.." sementara di bawah sana, kejantanannya mulai memasuki Luhan, membuat Luhan merasakan panas, keras dan berdenyut mulai menyatu ke dalam dirinya. Luhan mengerang dan melingkarkan kedua tungkainya ke pinggang Jongin. Dorongan itu membuat Jongin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di pusat diri Luhan yang hangat dan basah.

Jongin memejamkan mata, menikmati panas dan basah yang mencengkeramnya erat, membuatnya harus berjuang agar tidak meledak seketika itu juga. Luhan terasa begitu nikmat, begitu pas dan begitu menggairahkan. Perempuan yang sekarang berbaring di bawahnya dengan mata berkabut, bibir sedikit membuka, napas tersengal, tubuh yang pasrah menerimanya, dan perempuan itu sedang mengandung anaknya.

Dengan hati-hari Jongin bergerak pelan, melakukan ritme bercintanya dengan hati-hati. "Apakah sakit?" Jongin berbisik pelan, menggertakkan giginya, menahan diri agar tidak mendorong terlalu keras, terlalu dalam.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Jongin, rasanya nikmat." Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya, merespon dorongan Jongin, membuat lelaki itu mengerang.

"Kau begitu nikmat sayang, seluruhmu begitu nikmat." Jongin menggerakkan badannya makin intens, menggesek seluruh titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuh Luhan, dan memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Lelaki itu menahan diri, menunggu Luhan mencapai kepuasannya. Dan ketika Luhan melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang pelan, Jongin mengikutinya. Kenikmatan ini tiada duanya. Bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai memang selalu memberikan getaran yang berbeda. Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa senikmat ini selain bersama Luhan. Mereka meledak bersama dalam orgasme yang luar biasa.

Tengah malam. Kai terbangun. Dia langsung terduduk, terkesiap kaget karena dia terbangun begitu saja. Lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya. Well. Tubuh ini ternyata berhasil dia kuasai lagi. Jongin terlalu larut dalam orgasme dan kenikmatannya bersama Luhan sehingga dia lengah. Dan Kai begitu saja mengambil alih. Kai tersenyum. Dia sudah lebih kuat, waktu itu dia menganggap remeh Jongin dan tidak waspada, sehingga Jongin bisa mengambil alih.

Kai menoleh dan menatap Luhan yang tertidur di sampingnya. Perempuan itu meringkuk ke arahnya dengan posisi seperti janin di dalam kandungan. Tampak begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Kai membayangkan betapa kagetnya nanti Luhan ketika bangun dan menemukan Kailah yang ada di sampingnya. Senyumnya tampak puas mengingat dia berhasil membuat Luhan orgasme ketika bercinta dengannya. Sedikit banyak, Luhan tetap terpengaruh oleh kemampuan bercinta Kai.

Luhan akan dikuasainya sampai tidak bisa lepas lagi. Sampai Luhan tidak bisa memikirkan Jongin lagi. Kai menyentuhkan jemarinya ke pipi Luhan. Tetapi kemudian pandangannya terarah ke perut Luhan dan dia mengernyit. Luhan sedang hamil.

Hamil... sama seperti Jongin, Kai sama sekali tidak mempunyai pengalaman dengan perempuan hamil. Dan kali ini, perempuan yang ada di depannya sedang mengandung anak Jongin, anaknya juga, anak mereka berdua. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan kepada perempuan hamil? Apakah emosi bisa membuatnya keguguran?

Kehamilan Luhan sebenarnya lebih membuatnya ingin tahu. Bagaimanakah rasanya memiliki seorang putra? Kai termenung dan memutuskan bahwa dia ingin memiliki seorang putra. Seorang putra yang akan dia besarkan dengan baik. Bukan dengan ancaman dan kekerasan seperti yang dilakukan ayah kandungnya kepadanya. Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Kalau begitu dia harus mengusahakan supaya kandungan Luhan baik-baik saja. Dia akan berpura-pura menjadi Jongin.

Ketika pagi hari Luhan terbangun, Jongin masih ada di sebelahnya, lelaki itu tertidur pulas dengan sebelah lengannya menjadi bantal untuk kepala Luhan. Luhan tersenyum indah mengecup lembut ujung hidung Jongin dengan sayang.

"Selamat pagi tukang tidur."

Jongin membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan kemudian menatap Luhan. Lalu dia tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, sayang." Dengan nakal dipeluknya tubuh Luhan dan dinaikkan ke atas tubuhnya,

"Kau rasakan itu?" Jongin berbisik dengan nada sensual, membuat tubuh Luhan menggelenyar. Dia merasakannya, kejantanan Jongin yang begitu keras, lelaki ini sedang sangat bergairah.

"Naiki aku Luhan." Jongin bergumam sambil mengarahkan pinggul Luhan sedikit turun sehingga kewanitaan Luhan menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah siap. Luhan menempatkan dirinya, dan membiarkan Jongin membimbingnya. Lelaki itu menaikkan pinggulnya dan menurunkan pinggul Luhan, membuat tubuhnya menelusup dengan mudahnya ke dalam kewanitaan Luhan, terasa begitu panas dan berdenyut di dalam sana.

"Gerakkan tubuhmu, sayang. Puaskan aku." Jongin bergumam dengan nada menggoda, dan membiarkan Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Lelaki itu menggeram ketika merasakan gerakan Luhan, matanya berkilat penuh kenikmatan. "Oh, kau nikmat sekali sayang." Jongin mengimbangi gerakan Luhan dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas, membuat mereka makin menyatu dan merasakan sensasi kenikmatan.

Percintaan dengan gaya ini membuat titik-titik di bagian paling sensitif Luhan tersentuh sepenuhnya, tanpa sadar dia menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin berani, mengekplorasi kenikmatannya dengan sebebas-bebasnya. Jongin mengikuti gerakannya, dengan sama liar dan bergairahnya. Dan kemudian Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan melengkungkan punggungnya ke belakang ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatan, bersama Jongin yang mengikutinya di belakangnya.

Tubuh Luhan rubuh, terkulai di atas tubuh Jongin dengan napas terengah-engah. Sementara tangan lelaki itu memeluk punggungnya dan mengusapnya sambil lalu.

Lama kemudian Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan mereka bertatapan. Mata Jongin tampak penuh senyum dan menggoda, "Senang menaikiku?"

Pipi Luhan merah padam atas godaan itu, membuat Jongin terkekeh, dengan lembut dia melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Luhan, lalu menghela perempuan itu ke sampingnya untuk kemudian memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Setelah orgasme yang luar biasa itu, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak baik-baik saja?

"Bagaimana dengan perutmu?"

Luhan mengeryit. Mungkin maksud Jongin adalah 'bayi'nya? Dengan geli dia menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "Perutku baik-baik saja, Jongin."

"Bagus." Jongin tampak puas dan mengetatkan pelukannya ke tubuh Luhan, sementara Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan damai di dada Jongin. Yang tidak Luhan sadari adalah bahwa ada kilatan yang berbeda di mata Jongin, dan bahwa kilatan mata itu, jelas-jelas milik Kai, bukan milik Jongin...

"Kenapa kau hanya sarapan itu?" Kai mengerutkan kening menatap Luhan yang hanya menyantap beberapa keping biskuit asin dan teh hangat. Dia sendiri sedang menyantap seiris besar pancake hangat yang disiram dengan sirup maple. Setahu Kai, perempuan hamil harus makan banyak bukan?

Kai sepertinya berhasil mengelabui Luhan. Percintaan panas mereka tadi pagi buktinya, Luhan tidak akan mau bercinta sepanas itu dengannya kalau tahu bahwa dia adalah Kai, bukan Jongin. Kali ini Kai bertekad agar Luhan selamat sampai melahirkan anaknya. Dia menginginkan anak itu. Dia ingin merasakan menjadi seorang ayah.

Dengan cepat, dia mengiris seiris besar pancake dan meletakkannya di piring dan menyorongkannya kepada Luhan. "Makan itu."

Luhan menatap Kai dengan memprotes, "Jongin bukannya aku tidak mau makan, aku merasa sedikit mual di pagi hari... kalau aku memaksakan memakannya aku akan muntah."

Kai mengamati Luhan dalam-dalam. Dia pernah mendengar perempuan hamil muntah-muntah di awal kehamilannya, tidak disangkanya Luhan juga merasakannya.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau perlu minum obat?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut, "Tidak ada obatnya Jongin, aku hanya harus mengalaminya, ini bukan penyakit."

Kai mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan, menatap perut yang sedang dielus oleh jemari Luhan, dia berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Mungkin sudah waktunya kita membicarakan pernikahan." Kai sangat setuju dengan rencana pernikahan yang direncanakan oleh Jongin, dengan adanya pernikahan, Luhan dan anak itu akan terikat kepadanya.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kai sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan mengikuti rencanamu Jongin, kapan kau ingin kita menikah?"

"Secepatnya." Kai tersenyum, aku akan menghubungi orangku untuk mempersiapkan semuanya."

Ketika Jongdae sedang berjalan menuju halaman depan, dia berpapasan dengan Tuan Jongin. Lelaki itu sedang menelepon, sepertinya membahas tentang pernikahan.

"Jongdae." Kai tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau sudah membaik."

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sebentar lagi gips saya akan dibuka."

"Kai pasti mematahkan tanganmu dengan begitu keras ya?" Padahal dalam hati Kai tersenyum , dia ingin menilai reaksi Jongdae, ingin tahu apakah Jongdae akan menyadari penyamarannya sebagai Jongin atau tidak. Dari dulu Kai suka bermain-main, menyamar sebagai Jongin dan melihat reaksi orang-orang.

Jongdae sendiri tampak bergidik membayangkan ketika tangannya dipatahkan oleh Kai dengan kejam. Dia menatap tuannya dan menghela napas panjang, "Saya pantas menerimanya."

Kai tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia menyeringai menunjukkan senyum kejamnya yang biasanya, "Dan aku akan mengulanginya lagi, kapanpun aku rasa perlu menghukummu."

Seketika itu juga Jongdae berjingkat mundur, menyadari bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah Tuan Kai, bukan Tuan Jongin. Oh Astaga. Bagaimana bisa Tuan Kai kembali mengambil alih? Bukankah Tuan Jongin sudah semakin kuat?

"Dan lain waktu, aku tidak hanya akan mematahkan tanganmu." Kai terkekeh, "Aku pernah bilang padamu kan? Aku bisa saja mematahkan kedua kakimu juga, bunyi tulang patah membuatku senang."

"Anda... Tuan Kai." Jongdae makin gemetar. Menatap mata dingin yang penuh hasrat membunuh itu.

"Ya, aku Kai. Tetapi kau tidak boleh mengatakannya kepada siapapun, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan melaksanakan ancamanku." Kai mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jongdae, membuat lelaki itu mundur dan akhirnya terperangkap di tembok, "Aku sedang menyamar menjadi Jongin, dan itu demi kebaikan Luhan dan anaknya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Luhan kalau dia tahu bahwa aku adalah Kai, mungkin dia akan begitu ketakutan sampai keguguran. Kau tidak ingin Luhan keguguran kan?"

Jongdae segera menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak waspada. "Anda... " dia memberanikan diri untuk bersuara, "Anda tidak akan mencelakai Nona Luhan dan bayinya kan?"

"Tergantung." Suara Kai terdengar kejam, membuat Jongdae semakin bergidik, "Tergantung suasana hatiku. Kalau aku senang aku tidak akan melukai siapa-siapa. Kau mengerti maksudku, Jongdae?"

"Saya mengerti..." Apapun akan dia lakukan agar Kai tidak bisa melukai Nona Luhan. Dia pernah bersalah kepada Nona Luhan dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam bahaya, sekarang dia akan menebus kesalahannya.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku ingin kau membantuku. Aku ingin melaksanakan pernikahan."

Pernikahan itu dilaksanakan secara sederhana dan secepat kilat. Kai menyelipkan cincin berlian warisan turun termurun keluarga Kim ke jemari Luhan. Surat-surat ditandatangani, dan dalam sekejap, dia dan Luhan sudah menjadi suami isteri. Tentu saja surat-surat untuk mempelai lelaki semuanya atas nama Kim Jong In, Kai sempat mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. Tetapi kemudian menerimanya sebagai keuntungan tersendiri, mau bagaimana lagi, tubuh ini sejak awal memang tercatat bernama Kim Jong In.

Kai kagum dengan betapa cepatnya dan betapa mudahnya proses pernikahan itu. Dengan sedikit uang di sana sini, memang semuanya bisa menjadi mudah.

Ketika semua pengurus pernikahan sudah pulang. Kai menyimpan seluruh berkas pernikahan ke dalam brankasnya dan kemudian turun menemani mempelainya. Hatinya terasa puas, Luhan sudah terikat dengannya dan menjadi istrinya,

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Nyonya Kim?" dia menyapa Luhan lembut.

Luhan yang bergaun putih tampak cantik dan segar, dia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Jongin,

"Aku bahagia Jongin."

"Aku senang kau bahagia." Kai mendekati Luhan dan menghela perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya, menikmati betapa mudahnya Luhan tenggelam ke dalam pelukannya kalau dia berperan sebagai Jongin, sama sekali tidak ada penolakan.

Sementara itu, Jongdae memasuki ruangan dan tertegun melihat Kai sedang memeluk Luhan. Nona Luhan tampak pasrah dan bahagia dalam pelukan Tuan Kai, Jongdae membatin, tentu saja itu karena Nona Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa yang sedang memeluknya bukanlah Tuan Jongin. Jongdae mengernyit. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Nona Luhan meskipun dia sangat ingin. Tuan Kai telah mengancamnya. Lagipula Tuan Kai mengatakan kalau ketakutan mungkin bisa membahayakan kandungan Nona Luhan.

Jongdae menatap kedua pasangan yang berpelukan itu dengan resah. Bagaimana dia bisa menyelamatkan Nona Luhan dari cengkeraman Tuan Kai? Dan kenapa Tuan Jongin bisa terkalahkan dan tak sadarkan diri kembali?

TBC

Annyeong, chingudeul :D

Gomawo buat yg masih setia baca ff remake'a ini n jg yg nge-review ff ini ne #deepbow

Kamsahamnida chingu :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


	13. Chapter 13

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha Chapter 13

Genre :: Romance, Thriller

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel From The Darkest Side (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). SG.

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong aku bawa ff From The Darkest Side KaiLu Ver lanjutannya ^^

Happy Reading!

Malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka sebagai suami isteri. Jongin berbaring bersamanya di atas ranjang dan lelaki itu sedang mempermainkan tali gaun tidurnya dengan menggoda.

"Apakah isteriku malam ini ingin dipeluk?" bisiknya sensual.

Luhan menatap Jongin, mengagumi ketampanan lelaki itu dengan wajah khas Yunani-nya yang klasik bagaikan patung pahatan para dewa dan rambut uniknya yang bersulur keemasan. Dia sangat mencintai Jongin, dan sejauh ini keadaan baik-baik saja, Jongin tampaknya bisa menguasai Kai supaya tidak terbangun.

"Ya Jongin."

Jongin menelusurkan bibirnya dengan ringan di telinga Luhan, membuat Luhan menggeliat geli. Lelaki itu lalu mengecup telinganya dan memagutnya dengan penuh gairah. Ciumannya lalu berpindah ke rahang Luhan, meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan panas di sana. Lelaki itu lalu menggunakan jemarinya untuk mendongakkan dagu Luhan.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan, dan kau adalah isteriku." Mata Jongin berkilat penuh gairah, suaranya serak dan sensual. Lalu lelaki itu melumat bibir Luhan penuh nafsu, tangannya langsung bergerak ke bawah rok Luhan dan membebaskan celana dalamnya.

"Kau sudah basah sayang, aku ingin memilikimu, segera..." Luhan merasakan gerakan-gerakan Jongin ketika membuka celananya, dan kemudian tanpa pembukaan, lelaki itu langsung menyelipkan kejantanannya, menelusup masuk ke dalam kewanitaan Luhan yang basah, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya penuh gairah, ke dalam ritme sensual yang tak tertahankan. Luhan mengikuti gerakan Jongin, berusaha mencapai gairah itu tanpa pertahanan apa pun, dan dengan cepat, mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama.

Mereka berbaring dengan napas terengah-engah. Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Jongin yang terlentang. Sebelah lengan lelaki itu merangkulnya dan mengusap punggung telanjangnya dengan lembut,

"Apakah aku memuaskanmu?" Jongin bertanya dalam kegelapan.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengecup dada Jongin, "Kau selalu membuatku puas."

Hening yang lama, napas Jongin terdengar teratur dan Luhan mengiranya sedang tertidur, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu bertanya, sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apakah ketika bersama Kai kau juga puas?"

Luhan langsung malu ketika mengingat saat dia mencapai orgasmenya ketika bersama Kai. Bukankah dia sudah menyampaikan kepada Jongin, dan Jongin mengatakan bahwa itu hal yang sama mengingat dia dan Kai memiliki tubuh yang sama? Kenapa Jongin menanyakannya lagi?

"Ketika bersama Kai, itu murni hanya pemaksaan pemuasan jasmani." Luhan menjawab juga kemudian, "Setelahnya aku merasa muak dan jijik kepada diriku sendiri."

Jongin tampak membeku mendengarkan jawabannya. Lelaki itu terdiam lama tetapi debaran jantungnya mengencang, sehingga Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin bingung.

"Jongin?"

Tatapan mata yang diberikan Jongin kepadanya sangat tidak terbaca, tetapi ada gairah di sana. Gairah yang sepertinya membakar tubuh mereka berdua.

"Akan aku pastikan bahwa apa yang kita lakukan bukanlah pemaksaan jasmani semata," suara Jongin sedikit mendesis, "Dan setelahnya kau akan merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara sehingga selalu ingin lagi, dan lagi." Lelaki itu meremas pinggul Luhan dengan penuh gairah.

"Naik lagi ke atasku Luhan."

Dan Luhan menurutinya. Menaiki Jongin dan membawa mereka berdua menuju kepuasan. Jongin benar. Sesudah bercinta dengan Jongin malam ini, Luhan akan selalu menginginkannya, lagi, dan lagi.

"Ada seorang wartawan yang ingin bertemu." Jongdae mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Jongin dengan hati-hati sambil mengabarkan kabar itu, "Dia memaksa, katanya dia tahu bahwa anda menyembunyikan Luhan di rumah ini."

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas perusahaan yang dibacanya dan mengangkat alisnya jengkel, "Wartawan lagi, Jongdae?"

Jongdae merasakan pipinya memerah, merasa malu karena Kai menyindir kebodohannya memilih seorang wartawan seperti Minwoo untuk membantu pelariannya. Dia berusaha bersikap tenang di depan tuannya ini, sedikit saja dia terlihat takut dan gugup, tuannya ini akan menggilasnya tanpa ampun. "Dia bernama Jinwoon. Katanya dia adalah temannya Minwoo... "

Kai mengangkat alisnya. "Teman Minwoo katamu? Apakah dia gencar mengganggu?"

"Dia tadi menelepon ke rumah. Mengatakan ingin berbicara empat mata dulu dengan anda. Katanya dia punya bukti bahwa Nona Luhan ada dirumah ini dan anda sembunyikan..."

"Kau menyimpan nomor teleponnya?"

"Ya Tuan."

"Bagus, hubungi dia, katakan aku bersedia berbicara empat mata dengannya nanti malam. Suruh dia datang ke rumah ini setelah makan malam."

"Ke rumah ini? Bagaimana kalau dia nanti berpapasan dengan Nona Luhan?" Jongdae bertanya dengan cemas.

Kai tersenyum, senyum yang kejam. "Luhan akan naik untuk tidur setelah makan malam, dia selalu mengantuk lebih cepat sejak hamil. Jadi mereka tidak akan bertemu." Kai lalu menyeringai jahat, "Kalau pun mereka bertemu, aku yakin lelaki bernama Jinwoon ini tidak akan sempat menceritakannya kepada dunia."

Tuannya ingin melenyapkan Jinwoon... Jongdae membatin. Tuan Kai selalu melenyapkan orang-orang yang mengganggunya bagaikan melenyapkan serangga. Lelaki ini sungguh tidak mempunyai empati sedikit pun terhadap nyawa manusia...

Tetapi bagaimana pun juga, Jongdae harus melaksanakan perintah tuannya. Jika Jinwoon sedang mengorek-ngorek berita tentang Luhan, dia pasti tidak akan berhenti sebelum dibungkam. Apalagi Jinwoon adalah teman Minwoo, dan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Minwoo, itu adalah hasil kesalahan Jongdae.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Telepon wartawan bernama Jinwoon itu." Kai menatap Jongdae tajam, "Dan sepertinya aku harus membereskan hasil keteledoranmu lagi, Jongdae."

Jongdae membungkukkan badan dengan hormat, "Saya akan menelepon sekarang Tuan." Dia lalu melangkah pergi, penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, Kai memanggilnya kembali.

"Jongdae?"

Lelaki itu menoleh, "Ya Tuan Kai?"

"Panggil Suho juga malam ini. Katakan aku membutuhkannya."

Jongdae mengangguk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berpamitan. Ketika melangkah pergi melalui lorong, Jongdae semakin yakin. Tuan Kai memang berniat untuk menghabisi Jinwoon...

Karena dia meminta Suho datang, Suho salah satu pegawai Tuan Kai yang paling setia sekaligus pembunuh yang sangat efektif. Kalau dia jadi Jinwoon dia akan berharap tidak bertemu Tuan Kai malam ini.

Kai benar. Luhan langsung naik ke atas untuk beristirahat setelah makan malam.

"Aku sangat mengantuk Jongin, entah kenapa."

Kai mengamati Luhan dan bergumam lambat-lambat. "Mungkin karena kehamilanmu, sayang. Istirahatlah, aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan." Kai berdiri dari kursinya dan membantu Luhan berdiri, lalu mengecup dahi Luhan lembut sebelum membiarkan Luhan pergi tidur.

Lelaki itu lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku dan melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya, menunggu, Suho datang beberapa menit kemudian dan Kai menyuruhnya menunggu di luar ruangan kerjanya.

Kai tidak perlu menunggu lama, Jinwoon rupanya tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, hingga dia datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Jongdae mengantarkan Jinwoon sampai ke pintu ruang kerja tuannya, melirik sedikit kepada Suho yang berdiam di depan ruang kerja tuannya, bagaikan patung es. Kemudian Jongdae mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Jongin.

"Masuk." Suara Kai yang dalam menyahut. Jongdae membuka pintu itu dengan gugup sambil membawa Jinwoon di belakangnya.

"Tuan Jinwoon datang sesuai janji." Jongdae membungkuk hormat dan memberitahu.

Kai sedang duduk di atas kursi besarnya, di belakang meja kerja raksasanya. Kedua jemarinya menyatu dan sikunya bertumpu pada meja. Mengamati Jinwoon dengan dalam.

"Tinggalkan kami sendiri, Jongdae."

"Baik Tuan." Jongdae ingin cepat-cepat pergi, dia tidak tahan kalau harus jadi saksi mata kekejaman Kai nanti.

Ketika pintu ruang kerja itu tertutup, Kai mengedikkan bahunya ke kursi di depan meja raksasanya, "Duduklah."

Jinwoon menurut untuk duduk, matanya jelalatan ke sekeliling ruangan. Jadi inilah ruang kerja Kim Jong In. Dia sungguh beruntung bisa memasuki rumah ini. Mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya wartawan yang bisa masuk sedekat ini dengan milyuner misterius yang sangat sulit didekati.

"Aku dengar kau mengatakan bahwa kau menuduhku menyembunyikan Luhan di sini."

"Saya menemukan berkas catatan yang ditinggalkan Minwoo teman saya wartawan. Anda tahu dia menghilang begitu saja, bahkan seluruh isi meja kerjanya masih sama persis."

"Mungkin saat ini dia sedang berlibur dan bersenang-senang," Kai bergumam datar sambil terus memandang Jinwoon dan mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresinya, "Catatan tentang apa?"

Bagus. Milyuner kaya ini tampaknya mulai tertarik. Jinwoon bergumam dalam hati, "Catatan itu menyebut hasil wawancaranya dengan pedagang yang sering lewat rumah Luhan. Pedagang itu bilang, nona Luhan sebelum menghilang, berencana mengikuti ibunya, datang dan berkenalan di rumah anda."

"Hanya dari situ dan kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyembunyikan Luhan di rumah ini?"

"Luhan pasti ikut dengan Taeyeon ke rumah ini. Ketika Taeyeon meninggal, Luhan menghilang begitu saja. Tidak pulang ke rumahnya, dan kebetulan kebakaran melalap habis tempat kerjanya sehingga dia tidak bisa dilacak di sana," Jinwoon menatap Kai dengan berani, "Saya rasa Luhan masih ada di rumah anda."

Lancang. Itulah yang pertama muncul di benak Kai. Lelaki ini dengan bodohnya menantangnya terang-terangan. Dan Kai tidak suka dengan sikapnya. Dia pasti belum tahu tentang Kai, kalau tidak dia tidak akan seberani itu.

"Luhan tidak ada di sini. Saya tidak tahu keberadaannya setelah kematian Taeyeon."

Jinwoon memandang Kai dengan tidak percaya. "Anda tidak bisa membodohi saya, Tuan Jongin, wartawan berkemah di sini lama sekali setelah kematian Taeyeon, mereka mengawasi dengan kamera-kamera mereka. Mereka tahu siapa yang keluar atau pun masuk rumah ini. Kalau Luhan keluar dari sini mereka pasti tahu. Saya rasa anda menyembunyikan Luhan di rumah ini."

"Kau tidak punya bukti."

"Memang tidak. Tetapi saya punya data Minwoo tentang informasi dari pedagang keliling itu," Jinwoon tersenyum puas, "Saya akan memuatnya di koran kami, dan setelah itu spekulasi akan berhembus."

Dan wartawan akan berbondong-bondong mengincar rumahnya lagi, untuk membuktikan ada atau tidaknya Luhan di rumah ini. Kai mengetatkan gerahamnya dengan marah, gerakannya tidak kentara. Tetapi fatal akibatnya. Karena itu tandanya lelaki itu sudah ingin membunuh.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?" Kai mendesis dan menatap Jinwoon dengan tajam.

"Kesepakatan dengan anda. Atau mungkin sebuah info, dimanakah Luhan berada?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Lelaki ini mengincar uang, sama seperti Minwoo temannya. Keduanya wartawan brengsek yang bukan hanya mengejar sensasi tetapi juga mengejar uang. Mereka tahu bahwa Kim Jong In sangat kaya, jadi mereka memerasnya. Kalau dia bisa membungkam Jinwoon dengan uang, mungkin dia tidak perlu membunuhnya. Kai sangat ingin membunuh Jinwoon. Tetapi dia berusaha menekan keinginan membunuh itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Luhan berada," Kai bergumam dingin, "Dan aku tidak suka ada spekulasi menyebar dari beritamu nanti. Berapa yang kau minta agar tidak membuat berita menyangkut Luhan dan aku?"

Mata Jinwoon berbinar. Dia hampir bisa mengendus ada uang banyak yang ditawarkan. Sifat tamaknya muncul, dia harus bisa mendesak lelaki ini agar mau memberikan uang yang sangat banyak kepadanya. Kim Jong In pasti menyimpan sesuatu tentang keberadaan Luhan, kalau tidak lelaki itu tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya menawarkan uang tutup mulut. Hanya orang yang merasa bersalahlah yang menawarkan uang tutup mulut.

"Saya akan pikir-pikir dulu." Jinwoon menatap Kai dengan pandangan licik, "Karena anda tahu, berita itu akan sangat menguntungkan saya, saya akan rugi besar kalau sampai tidak memuat berita itu. Anda tahu, kematian Taeyeon masih hangat di perbincangkan meskipun sudah berbulan-bulan, publik juga masih penasaran dengan keberadaan anak haram Taeyeon..."

Kurang ajar. Jinwoon memang tidak sadar kalau Kai sudah berbaik hati kepadanya. Lelaki ini tidak tahu diri.

"Kabari aku kalau kau sudah tahu berapa yang kau inginkan."

Jinwoon menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kai. "Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda, saya akan menghubungi anda nanti."

Kai tidak membalas uluran tangan Jinwoon, dia hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menatap tangan Jinwoon dengan pandangan menghina, membuat Jinwoon dengan malu menarik tangannya lagi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Jinwoon membalikkan badannya dengan tidak nyaman. Sementara Kai mengamatinya dengan pandangan menyipit, tatapan memangsa dari predator yang sedang mengawasi calon korbannya. Jinwoon tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya dia karena Kai memutuskan melepaskannya dan tidak membunuhnya.

Tetapi mungkin keberuntungan tidak sedang mengikuti Jinwoon, ketika dipintu, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan sok akrab, senyumnya tampak memuakkan, "Saya tahu Minwoo pasti sedang liburan dan bersenang-senang. Saya mengecek catatan teleponnya. Dia pernah menelepon kantor anda pada suatu malam. Lalu dia menghilang, pasti anda memberikan uang dalam jumlah besar kepadanya untuk menutup mulut juga ya."

Jinwoon mengedipkan matanya, tampak puas diri. "Beruntung hanya kami berdua yang tahu informasi tentang Luhan, jadi anda cukup membayar kami berdua. Saya ingin meminta uang lebih banyak dari yang anda berikan kepada Minwoo, dan saya akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Minwoo. Saya akan menghilang untuk berlibur dan bersenang-senang."

Terlambat. Kendali Kai sudah lepas. Lelaki ini sedang menyerahkan dirinya sendiri ke tangan maut dengan bantuan mulut besarnya. Kai tersenyum keji sambil memajukan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Minwoo tidak menerima sepeser pun uang dariku..." Kai mengamati ekspresi bingung di wajah Jinwoon, "Begitu juga kau."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah berbaik hati hendak membiarkan kau keluar dari pintu itu dengan selamat," Kai terkekeh, "Tapi orang bodoh memang tidak tahu kalau harus segera lari menyelamatkan diri."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Apa maksudku?" senyum Kai tampak mengerikan, "Kau akan segera tahu."

Kai beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka sebuah kotak kaca dengan pinggiran perak yang indah. Dibukanya kotak itu, isinya satu set pisau koleksinya. Entah berapa nyawa yang sudah diakhirnya di pisau-pisaunya itu. Bahkan Kai sendiri tidak ingat. Dia tidak pernah menghitung siapa yang dibunuhnya bagaikan sebuah trophy. Dia membunuh bukan untuk kebanggaan. Dia hanya terbiasa menyingkirkan orang-orang yang mengganggu dan menghalangi jalannya. Orang-orang bodoh seperti Jinwoon...

"Luhan memang ada di rumah ini," Kai bergumam sambil mengambil sebuah pisau dengan ujung yang kecil dan lancip. Pisau itu berkilat terkena cahaya lampu. "Dia tinggal denganku, menjadi isteriku dan mengandung anakku."

Jinwoon ternganga dengan informasi yang tidak diduganya itu, dia membatalkan niatnya keluar dari ruangan itu dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Kai. Informasi ini akan membuatnya terkenal. "Saya tidak bisa berjanji untuk menyimpan informasi itu Tuan Jongin," Jinwoon bersemangat, dia akan segera ke kantor malam ini dan menyerahkan berita itu untuk dimuat besok, bosnya pasti akan sangat senang.

Kai membalikkan badan, menggenggam pisau itu dengan tidak kentara di tangan kirinya. Sambil mengamati Jinwoon yang makin mendekat di dalam jangkauannya, "Aku tidak butuh janjimu."

"Jadi anda memperbolehkan saya memuat berita ini?" Mata Jinwoon melebar kesenangan. "Saya akan segera memuatnya sehingga besok seluruh headline akan membahas tentang anda dan Luhan," matanya menyipit mesum, "Anda sungguh hebat, kehilangan ibunya tetapi bisa mendapatkan anaknya. Saya rasa anaknya pun senikmat ibunya, eh?"

Cukup sudah. Kai mendesis marah. Dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat, dia mendekati Jinwoon dan sebelum lelaki itu tersadar, Kai menancapkan pisau itu di leher Jinwoon, tepat di pembuluh darahnya. Pisau dengan ujung lancip dan kecil itu menancap begitu dalam di sana, hanya gagangnya yang terlihat menempel di leher Jinwoon.

Jinwoon melotot. Tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia menatap Kai dengan bingung. Tangannya gemetaran mulai merasakan sakit dan pening yang amat sangat. Jemarinya naik dan memegang gagang pisau yang menancap di leher sampingnya. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Mulut besarmu itu membuatku muak. Kau tidak sadar kapan kau harus berhenti," Kai tertawa. Lalu dengan kejam dia meraih gagang pisau itu dan mencabutnya dari leher Jinwoon. Darah merah yang segar langsung memuncrat keras, memancar kemana-mana bagaikan pancuran yang tak mau berhenti, bahkan menciprati wajah Kai dan pakaiannya. Kai mengamati dengan tenang, ketika kehidupan perlahan surut dari wajah Jinwoon. Dan kemudian lelaki itu jatuh berdebum ke lantai, bersimbah darah yang masih terus mengalir dari lehernya.

Dengan dingin Kai menatap Jinwoon yang sudah menjadi mayat di kakinya. Lelaki itu mati dengan wajah terkejut dan mata melotot, seakan tidak percaya bahwa kematian begitu cepat menjemputnya. Kai lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, mengambil sapu tangan khusus dan pembersih alkohol, lalu mengelap pisau kecil yang masih bersimbah darah Jinwoon. Setelah pisau itu bersih, dia meletakkannya kembali di kotaknya, mengembalikannya berjejer dengan koleksi pisaunya yang lain.

"Suho." Kai memanggil tak terlalu keras, tahu bahwa Suho yang sedang bersiaga di depan ruangannya akan mendengar.

Pintu terbuka dan Suho masuk. Mata lelaki itu menyapu dingin tubuh Jinwoon yang tergeletak di lantai. Kai sedang mengelap percikan darah segar yang tadi muncrat di pipinya dengan sapu tangannya yang lain. Lelaki itu melepaskan jasnya yang juga terkena muncratan darah segar dan melemparkannya di lantai, di dekat mayat Jinwoon.

"Bereskan dia," Kai melangkahi mayat Jinwoon dengan dingin, seakan melangkahi gelondongan kayu yang tidak ada harganya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, membiarkan Suho membereskan semuanya.

Di luar, Jongdae mengintip dan memejamkan matanya bingung ketika melihat Suho masuk dan Tuan Kai keluar lalu melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Jinwoon sudah pasti tidak akan keluar dari ruangan kerja Tuan Jongin. Well, dia mungkin keluar, tetapi sebagai mayat yang tidak bernyawa lagi. Begitu kejamnya Tuan Kai sehingga membunuh seperti bernafas baginya. Jongdae mencemaskan Nona Luhan. Gadis itu tidak menyadari siapa yang sedang bersamanya. Kemampuan Tuan Kai bersandiwara sebagai Tuan Jongin sangat luar biasa.

Jongdae cemas, sampai kapankah Tuan Kai akan berpura-pura sebagai Tuan Jongin di depan Luhan? Apakah dia akan merasa bosan pada akhirnya nanti dan memutuskan kembali menjadi Tuan Kai yang suka menyakiti? Jongdae berdoa dalam hati semoga Nona Luhan dan kandungan di dalamnya kuat, mereka harus kuat kalau harus berhadapan dengan Tuan Kai.

Luhan terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di buka, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jongin masuk. Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur lama dan ini pasti sudah larut malam. Jongin bekerja sampai larut, dia pasti lelah,

"Jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum, berdiri dalam kegelapan ruangan. "Tidurlah lagi Luhan, maafkan aku mengganggu tidurmu, aku akan mandi dulu."

Malam-malam begini? Tetapi Luhan tidak bertanya. Mungkin Jongin lelah dan memutuskan mandi air hangat akan melemaskan otot-ototnya yang pegal. Dipandanginya Jongin yang mulai melepaskan pakaiannya, tubuh Jongin begitu indah.

Lengannya kuat dengan bisepsnya yang menonjol, dengan otot dada dan perutnya yang ramping tetapi keras. Dan lelaki itu adalah suaminya. Luhan tersenyum dalam gelap, mensyukuri semuanya. Meskipun masalah Kai masih menjadi beban di benaknya, setidaknya mereka bahagia saat ini, menanti calon bayi mereka. Dengan lembut Luhan mengusap perutnya, sambil mengamati Jongin yang melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Luhan sudah setengah tidur ketika merasakan Jongin menelusup ke dalam selimut di belakangnya. Lelaki itu memeluknya dari belakang, rambutnya basah dan badannya segar, aroma sabun dan aftershave yang begitu jantan.

Jemari Jongin menelusup dan meremas buah dadanya lembut, lalu ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengusap-usap puting Luhan menggoda. Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Luhan dan menekankan kejantanannya di bagian belakang tubuh Luhan. Saat itulah Luhan menyadari, Jongin telanjang bulat di balik selimut, dan lelaki itu sedang sangat bergairah.

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Bisikan Jongin terdengar dalam dan misterius di tengah kegelapan kamar, membuat Luhan mendesah dan memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang. Jongin langsung menunduk dan melumat bibirnya dengan penuh gairah. Bibir mereka saling melumat tanpa ampun, Lalu Jongin menurunkan jarinya dan menarik turun celana dalam Luhan. Diangkatnya sebelah paha Luhan ke atas, dan dari belakang dia menyusupkan kejantanannya yang keras ke dalam pusat diri Luhan yang telah basah dan lembab, siap menerimanya.

"Kau selalu siap untuk kumasuki..." Jongin melumat bibir Luhan, "Kau memang isteriku." Jongin bergumam posesif dan jarinya menggoda, menggesek titik sensitif di luar kewanitaan Luhan, menggodanya dengan gerakan-gerakan ahli, membuat Luhan mengerang dipenuhi oleh sensasi kenikmatan.

Mereka bergerak dalam ritme sensual. Satu tangan Jongin mengangkat pahanya yang sedang berbaring miring, dan satu tangannya yang lain menggoda dan memainkan titik sensitif Luhan. Sementara itu di bawah, tubuhnya menggoda liar, menggesek Luhan dengan ritme yang menghanyutkan. Percintaan mereka begitu liar, hingga napas keduanya terengah-engah hanyut di dalam gairah.

Lalu Jongin menggigit telinga Luhan pelan ketika pada akhirnya dia akan meledak, "Ikuti aku Luhan… Ikuti aku…" bisiknya, memberikan isntruksi penuh gairah, agar Luhan mengikuti perintahnya. Luhan menurut, membiarkan Jongin membawanya ke dalam pusaran orgasme dan pelepasan yang luar biasa nikmatnya. Lelaki itu meledak bersamanya, sama-sama jatuh ke dalam jurang kenikmatan yang dalam.

Lama setelah itu, Kai masih berbaring nyalang, memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sudah lelap di lengannya. Perasaan itu muncul begitu kuat. Luhan begitu bergairah ketika bercinta dengannya, memuaskannya dengan begitu dalam. Tetapi itu karena Luhan menganggapnya sebagai Jongin. Kai ingin Luhan bercinta dengannya, dengan menatap matanya dan mengetahui bahwa dia sedang bercinta dengan Kai, dengan dirinya.

Kai menunduk dan mengecup telinga Luhan dengan posesif, "Kau milikku Luhan... Dan akan terus menjadi milikku... Ingat itu..."

Suaranya bergema menembus kegelapan. Terdengar bagaikan sebuah janji yang menakutkan.

TBC

Annyeong, chingudeul :D

Mumpung ada waktu, aku menyempatkan merepost ff ini ne ^^

Gomawo buat yg uda nge-review ff remake'a ini ne #deepbow

Mianhae klo ga menyebutkan namanya satu-persatu

Kamsamhamnida :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


	14. Chapter 14

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha

Genre :: Romance, Thriller

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel From The Darkest Side (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). SG.

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong aku bawa ff From The Darkest Side KaiLu Ver lanjutannya ^^

Happy Reading!

Ketika Luhan terbangun di pagi harinya, dia dipenuhi perasaan yang tidak enak. Mimpi itu lagi, mimpi pertemuannya dengan Kai, dan kemudian lelaki itu berbisik bahwa dia adalah milik Kai...

Luhan bergidik ngeri. Kenapa dia memimpikan Kai lagi? Apakah diam-diam lelaki itu menjadi kuat dan mengirimkan pesan melalui mimpinya? Luhan meraba samping ranjangnya dan menemukan ranjangnya kosong. Jongin sudah tidak ada di sana. Dia bergegas bangun dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Perutnya terasa mual. Luhan melangkah ke arah wastafel dan menggosok gigi, tetapi tidak bisa menahan rasa mualnya dan muntah-muntah di sana. Setelah selesai dia menyalakan keran air keras-keras dan menyiramkan air ke mukanya. Luhan lalu membuka pakaiannya dan melangkah ke pancuran air hangat, dia menyalakan keran pancuran dan membiarkan hempasan air hangat menimpa tubuhnya, melemaskan otot-ototnya.

Tubuhnya terasa pegal. Pegal yang nikmat. Percintaannya dengan Jongin begitu menggebu-gebu dan memuaskan. Jongin seolah tidak ada puasnya menyentuh Luhan. Ketika mereka tertidur dan tanpa sengaja tubuh mereka bergesekanpun, lelaki itu akan terbangun dan menggoda Luhan dengan penuh gairah, membangunkannya dan mereka akan bercinta lagi. Luhan mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Di dalamnya ada bayinya, buah cintanya dengan Jongin. Jongin bilang dia akan menjaga Luhan dan bayinya, jauh dari jangkauan Kai. Tetapi benarkah Kai semudah itu dikalahkan?

Perasaan gelisah yang aneh menyergap Luhan, membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Mimpi itu, mimpi di mana Kai mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya terngiang-ngiang jelas di benaknya. Luhan merasa takut, takut kalau Kai benar-benar melaksanakan apa yang dikatakannya.

Luhan turun menuju ruang makan dan menemukan Jongin sedang berbicara dengan pria yang dipanggil Kai dengan nama Suho, sejenak wajah Luhan pucat pasi, masih segar di dalam ingatannya ketika Suho waktu itu berdiri di rumah Minwoo dan kemudian Kai menyuruhnya membereskan mayat Minwoo. Lelaki itu jelas biasa-biasa saja melihat Kai membunuh seseorang, jadi dia pasti orang kepercayaan Kai, bukan Jongin. Kenapa Jongin berbicara kepadanya?

Mata Jongin melirik ke arahnya, lalu sedetik kemudian menatap ke arah Suho dengan dingin,

"Kurasa sudah selesai Suho, kau boleh pergi."

Suho membalikkan badan dan langsung berhadapan dengan Luhan yang berdiri ragu ketakutan di ambang ruang makan. Ada sedikit sinar geli di mata Suho melihat ketakutan Luhan, dia menunduk memberi hormat sedikit dengan sopan kepada Luhan, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Luhan masih berdiri ragu di ambang pintu dan menatap Jongin dengan ragu. Apakah yang ada di depannya ini Jongin... ataukah Kai?

Jongin tersenyum dan mengerutkan keningnya melihat Luhan hanya berdiri di situ, "Luhan? Kemarilah."

Luhan melangkah mendekat dengan takut, "Kenapa kau berbicara kepada Suho?" matanya melirik ke arah kepergian Suho.

Ekspresi Jongin tampak biasa saja, "Dia kepala pengawalku Luhan, kenapa?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya dan mengamati Jongin dengan cermat, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda, apa saja yang bisa memberitahunya siapakah yang sekarang ada di depannya.

"Dia ada di sana malam itu, ketika Kai membunuh Minwoo..." Luhan berbisik dengan pelan sambil tetap menatap Kai. "Dia...dia biasa saja ketika melihat mayat itu, Kai.. Kai bahkan menyuruhnya membereskan mayat itu dan dia melakukannya.."

Jongin meletakkan garpunya dan menatap Luhan dengan sedih, "Luhan... maafkan aku karena kau harus mengalami kejadian itu, sungguh. Tetapi Suho masuk ke dalam rumah ini memang karena Kai yang membawanya masuk... dan aku berpikir dia diperlukan di rumah ini, kau tahu." Jongin menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyesal, "untuk membereskan 'masalah' yang dibuat Kai."

Luhan menatap Jongin. Dia termenung dan kemudian ingatan itu datang. Ingatan akan kesedihannya, kehilangan seluruh keluarganya karena apa yang dilakukan Kai, "Dia akan selalu datang bukan?" Airmata menetes dari sudut mata Luhan, mengalir ke pipinya, "Dia membunuh kakek dan nenekku dengan kejam... mereka memang sudah tua, tetapi mereka seharusnya bisa menghabiskan masa tua mereka dengan sehat, tetapi Kai membuat mereka sakit, mereka sakit hingga meninggal..." Luhan menatap Jongin, napasnya terengah, terisak karena air mata, "Kai juga membuatku tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah kandungku dan keluarganya.. ayah kandung yang mencintaiku... Dan aku.. aku memang tidak dekat dengan ibuku, tetapi aku menyayanginya...dan Kai tetap merenggut itu semua dariku..." Tangisan Luhan makin keras, "Semuanya direnggut oleh Kai... dia mengambil semuanya, dia mengambil semuanya dengan kejam... bahkan kaupun akan diambilnya..."

Jongin mengamati Luhan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dia berdiri dan mencoba memeluk Luhan, tetapi Luhan menjauh, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan membuat Jongin berdiri dengan ragu di dekatnya,

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku atas apa yang dilakukan Kai kepadamu." Kali ini Luhan tidak menolak ketika Jongin berlutut di depannya dan memeluknya, "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini semua padaku, aku tahu kau sedih tapi aku selalu berpikir kau baik-baik saja."

Luhan menatap Jongin yang berlutut didepannya, posisi kepala mereka sangat dekat dan mereka sejajar, lalu dia tersenyum ragu kepada Jongin, "Aku tidak marah kepadamu, aku memendam kemarahan kepada Kai, atas sikap kejamnya, atas hatinya yang dingin, membunuh orang-orang tanpa pandang bulu... " Luhan mencoba tersenyum kepada Jongin. Dan Jongin menghapus air matanya dengan lembut,

"Apa yang dilakukan Kai dilakukan dengan tanganku juga. Karena itu, aku meminta maaf untuk kami berdua."

Luhan mengangguk, tetapi kemudian dia mengernyitkan matanya, membuat Jongin memandangnya dengan cemas,

"Kenapa Luhan...?"

"Perutku sakit..." wajah Luhan pucat pasi, dia menatap Jongin bingung dan panik, "Perutku... bayiku.."

Kepanikan langsung menyebar ke arah Jongin, "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Diangkatnya Luhan ke dalam gendongannya. Lelaki itu melangkah cepat menuju keluar rumah sambil meneriakkan beberapa instruksi kepada supir pribadinya.

Luhan termenung, menahan sakit di perutnya. Tetapi kemudian keadaan ini, dalam gendongan Jongin ini membuatnya merasakan deja vu. Dia pernah mengalami hal ini, dibawa dalam gendongan Kai pada malam percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh Minwoo. Cara menggendongnya sama. Semua terasa sama.

Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil sambil memangku Luhan dan mobil itupun melaju ke luar, menuju rumah sakit. Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Inipun terasa sama.

Dengan ragu dan takut, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lelaki yang sedang memeluknya dalam pangkuannya.

"Kai?"

Jongin tampak membeku mendengar panggilannya. Lalu dia menurunkan matanya dan menatap Luhan datar. Seketika itu juga Luhan sadar. Yang ada di depannya ini bukan Jongin melainkan Kai. Kenapa dia tak menyadarinya? Apakah karena Kai begitu pandai berakting sebagai Jongin? Oh ya Tuhan. Sejak kapan Kai berpura-pura sebagai Jongin?

Dokter sudah memeriksanya, dan Luhan dibaringkan di atas ranjang ruangan privat Rumah Sakit itu. Kai mendekati dokter itu kemudian bercakap-cakap dengannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengajak Luhan berbicara ketika di mobil sampai dengan pemeriksaan di Rumah Sakit. Sementara itu Luhan berbaring, menahan nyeri di perut bagian bawahnya di atas ranjang dan ketakutan yang berkecamuk di dalam benaknya.

Dokter itu pergi dan Kai lalu berbalik, melangkah mendekati ranjang pelan-pelan dan berdiri dengan tenang di ujung ranjang.

Luhan menatap Kai dengan tatapan menuduh penuh kebencian dan ketakutan yang bercampur menjadi satu, "Sudah berapa lama?" dia bertanya dengan suara bergetar, batinnya ingin mendapatkan jawaban dengan segera. Sudah berapa lama Kai menguasai tubuh ini dan berpura-pura sebagai Jongin? Apakah selama ini dia bercinta dengan Jongin? Atau dengan Kai? Kepalanya terasa berdentam-dentam dan rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi.

Kai melirik ke arah Luhan yang memegang perutnya menahan sakit, tatapannya menajam meskipun ekspresinya masih datar, "Kau harus menahan emosimu Luhan, dokter bilang itu membuat rahimmu kontraksi dan bisa membahayakan janinmu."

"Sudah berapa lama?!" Luhan menjerit meneriakkan frustrasinya, tiba-tiba tidak merasa takut lagi kepada Kai. Lelaki itu telah menghancurkan hidupnya, semua yang dicintainya, dan kalau sekarang dia ingin menghancurkan Luhan, Luhan merasa kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dia pertahankan.

Kai menatap Luhan dan kemudian jawaban itu keluar dari mulutnya, pelan dan menakutkan, "Sudah lama sekali Luhan... jauh sebelum pernikahan kita."

Oh Tidak! Jadi Jongin sudah menghilang selama itu? Jadi selama ini dia bercinta bukan dengan Jongin tetapi dengan Kai? Ingatan itu berkelebat di benaknya dan membuatnya muak, bayangan dia bercinta dengan begitu berani, menunggangi suaminya, menggoda suaminya, membuka pahanya untuk suaminya, Tetapi ternyata dia bukan bercinta dengan suaminya, bukan dengan Jongin melainkan dengan sisi gelap suaminya, Kai.

Air mata mengalir lagi di mata Luhan, dia menutupkan tangan di mulutnya untuk menahan erangan putus asanya, "Apakah selama itu Jongin tidak ada?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Luhan datar, "Dia ada di dalam sini dan tertidur."

Jantung Luhan terasa diremas hingga terasa ngilu, ditatapnya Kai dengan penuh kebencian,

"Kenapa kau harus muncul? Aku tidak menginginkanmu! Aku ingin Jongin! Kembalikan suamiku kepadaku!"

Dan Luhan tertegun melihat ekspresi kesedihan, kesedihan yang nyata, terpantul jelas di wajah itu. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan kesedihan yang berasal dari palung hatinya yang paling dalam. Seakan topeng kejam yang selama ini menutupi wajah Kai dipecahkan begitu saja, menampakkan wajah asli di dalamnya yang penuh dengan kesedihan, "Aku ini ada Luhan, aku ini nyata, sama seperti Jongin. Tetapi tidak ada yang menginginkanku Luhan. Tidak pernah ada yang pernah menginginkanku."

Lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Luhan dalam keheningan kamar rumah sakit.

"Para wartawan itu, mereka menunggu di luar." Suho melaporkan sambil melirik ke jendela menatap para wartawan dan reporter yang sudah bergerombol di dekat area parkiran rumah sakit, "Ada yang mengawasi rumah ketika anda membawa Nyonya Luhan keluar tadi."

Kai mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia yang salah. Biasanya dia berpikiran dingin. Tetapi tadi entah kenapa secara impulsif dia membawa Luhan tanpa pemikiran apapun. Dan dengan memakai salah satu mobilnya yang berkaca bening pula. Kai selalu memakai mobilnya yang berkaca paling gelap dan pekat. Tetapi tadi mobil berkaca bening itu yang sedang diparkir di luar dan tanpa pikir panjang Kai memasukinya. Dia memang impulsif, tetapi mengetahui Luhan kesakitan dan bayi mereka kemungkinan terancam membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Biarkan mereka mengendus tanpa henti. Kalau tidak ada konfirmasi apapun mereka akan mundur dengan sendirinya. Kau pastikan keamanan di sini terjaga. Tidak boleh ada orang luar yang memasuki area Luhan. Periksa dokter dan perawat yang memeriksa Luhan. Mereka harus orang-orang yang sudah terdaftar. Awasi mereka, jika kau menemukan mereka berani membuka mulut kepada pers, bereskan."

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, "Akan saya lakukan Tuan Kai. Saya akan membereskan semuanya, anda bisa tenang." Dia lalu melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Kai masih termenung. Memikirkan kata-kata Luhan yang mengganggunya. Luhan membencinya. Dia tahu persis itu. Kai telah merenggut seluruh keluarga Luhan dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan Kai telah terbiasa dibenci. Semua orang menginginkan Jongin dan menolak dirinya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat tanpa sadar. Menyadari hasrat terdalam di benaknya. Ternyata dia hanya ingin ada seseorang yang menginginkannya.

Hari ini Luhan sudah boleh pulang, dia tahu itu dari perawat yang mengganti infusnya. Tetapi dia menunggu seharian penuh dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Kai akan membawanya pulang.

Luhan sudah tertidur pulas ketika menjelang tengah malam dan Kai melangkah masuk, diikuti oleh beberapa pegawainya.

"Luhan. Bangun." Kai sedikit mengguncang tubuh Luhan, membuat Luhan menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Dia langsung terkejut, terduduk dengan waspada sambil menatap Kai yang membawa selimut tebal di tubuhnya.

"Apa... apakah kau akan membunuhku?" Luhan menatap ke arah selimut itu. Imajinasinya melayang, apakah Kai membangunkannya tengah malam untuk menusuknya dan kemudian membungkus mayatnya dengan selimut tebal itu untuk kemudian dibuang?

Ada bayangan geli di mata Kai ketika melihat ketakutan di mata Luhan, "Bukan. Aku harus membawamu pergi, diam-diam di tengah malam. Kau sudah membaik dan sudah boleh pulang, tetapi aku tidak bisa membawamu begitu saja. Para wartawan itu, mereka mengendus keberadaan kita. Jadi kita harus sembunyi-sembunyi." Kai membungkuskan selimut tebal itu ke tubuh Luhan, "Di luar akan dingin."

Benarkah Kai menatapnya dengan lembut? Luhan mengamati lelaki itu dengan cermat, tetapi ekspresi Kai begitu datar dan tidak terbaca, dia membiarkan Kai mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya.

Mereka berjalan melalui koridor rumah sakit, menuruni lift khusus, dan melangkah keluar dengan hati-hati. Di luar sangat sepi, mereka memakai pintu samping rumah sakit yang paling jarang digunakan. Memang sepi, tetapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Mungkin saja para wartawan itu sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak.

Sebuah mobil sudah menunggu mereka di depan sana. Dan tiba-tiba jantung Luhan berdebar liar, kalau memang Kai akan menguasai tubuh Luhan selamanya, maka Luhan harus melarikan diri. Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan meronta, hingga Kai yang tidak siap hampir menjatuhkannya. Merasa dirinya sudah lepas, Luhan mencoba lari. Tetapi Kai mengejarnya dan meraih lengannya, mencengkeramnya erat-erat.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Luhan."

Luhan meronta dengan kuat, melihat bahwa jalan raya hanya beberapa ratus meter dari dirinya. Kalau dia bisa lari ke jalan raya itu, dia bisa meminta pertolongan seseorang. Memang sudah tengah malam, tetapi di dekat rumah sakit biasanya masih banyak orang yang berjaga. Luhan bisa meminta pertolongan siapapun yang ada di sana, polisi, bahkan mungkin wartawan. Kai tidak akan berbuat apapun kalau ada wartawan di antara mereka.

Rontaan Luhan makin erat, diiringi rasa putus asa dan ketakutan yang luar biasa untuk melepaskan diri dari Kai yang kejam. Tiba-tiba ada kilatan blitz lampu kamera wartawan yang memotret mereka. Ternyata memang ada wartawan yang bersembunyi di sana. Kai menoleh dengan marah, silau oleh lampu blitz itu. Dia melirik dan melihat hanya ada satu orang yang sedang memotret di sana. Kurang ajar.

"Suho!" dia memerintah dan pada saat yang bersamaan Suho sudah mengejar wartawan yang hendak lari setelah mendapatkan foto bagus itu. Suho menarik kamera wartawan amatiran itu dan menghancurkannya, dia menginjaknya sampai remuk. Dan entah ancaman apa yang diucapkannya kepada wartawan itu, karena sang wartawan langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Karena wartawan itu, Kai menjadi lengah, pegangannya pada Luhan sedikit mengendor. Pada saat itulah Luhan menyentakkan pegangan Kai sekuat tenaga, dia terlepas. Tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang dia lari sekencang-kencangnya, sekuat tenaganya menuju arah jalan raya, dia tahu Kai mengejarnya.

"Luhan! Awas!"

Karena berlari begitu kencang, Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah menyeberang jalan raya. Di sisi lain ada mobil berkecepatan tinggi sedang melaju ke arahnya dengan sangat kencang. Luhan menjerit, lampu mobil itu membuatnya silau dan dia yakin bahwa dalam beberapa detik dia akan mati.

Tetapi sebuah tangan yang kuat mendorongnya dengan keras hingga terguling ke aspal di seberang jalan yang sepi. Lalu terdengar suara rem berdecit dan tabrakan yang keras. Dan kemudian teriakan-teriakan panik orang-orang.

Luhan bangun dari posisi badannya yang telungkup. Lutut dan telapak tangannya tergores oleh aspal, tetapi dia baik-baik saja. Dan kemudian dia terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya.

"Kai?"

Kai terbaring di sana bersimbah darah, kepalanya berdarah, juga darah lain yang mengalir entah di bagian mana tubuhnya. Kai menyelamatkan nyawanya? Lelaki itu mendorong Luhan agar selamat dari tabrakan itu dan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak.

Luhan setengah merangkak mendekati Kai. Sementara itu Suho dan beberapa pegawai lainnya tertegun di sana, tetapi mereka segera memanggil bantuan dari Rumah Sakit,

"Kai?"

Lelaki itu masih sadarkan diri, dia memalingkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan, darah mengalir di kepalanya, membasahi pelipis dan mengalir turun ke rahangnya.

"Ironis bukan? Aku, Kai... merelakan diriku untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu..." lelaki itu tersengal dan matanya tampak berkabut, akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Tetapi dia menatap Luhan dan melirik ke arah perutnya, "Apakah dia... bayi itu, baik-baik saja?"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Luhan. Kai menyelamatkan nyawanya dan mencemaskan bayinya. Lelaki itu memang kejam, tetapi dia menyelamatkan Luhan.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, mulai terisak-isak. Sementara Kai tersenyum lega melihat anggukan kepala Luhan. Jemarinya yang berdarah menyentuh pipi Luhan, meninggalkan bekas darah di sana, "Bagus. Jaga anak kita baik-baik..." lalu jemari itu lunglai ke aspal

"Kai? Kai? Bertahanlah!... Kai?" Luhan menjerit mencoba memanggil-manggil Kai.

Paramedis berdatangan, mencoba membantu Luhan berdiri. Beberapa langsung memeriksa Kai dan menjauhkan Luhan darinya.

Yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanya memanggil-manggil nama Kai dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Takut kalau lelaki itu pada akhirnya akan meninggal.

TBC

Annyeong, chingudeul :D

Gomawo buat yg masih setia baca ff remake'a ini n jg yg nge-review ff ini ne #deepbow

Mianhae klo ga menyebutkan namanya satu-persatu #deepbow

Aku jg mau ngucapin "Merry Christmast 2014 and Happy New Year 2015" buat yang merayakan ne ^_^

Kamsamhamnida :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

[REMAKE] From The Darkest Side by Santhy Agatha Chapter 15

Genre :: Romance, Thriller

Cast :: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, and others. [KAILU]

Rated :: M

.

Disclaimer : Saya me- remake novel favorit saya, cerita aslinya kalian bisa

baca novel From The Darkest Side (Santhy Agatha). So, cerita ini

bukan milik saya, saya hanya meremake oke?jangan nuduh saya plagiat ya.

Oh iya ini re-post ya?

.

Typo(s). SG.

Don't Like , Don't Read chingu!

Annyeong aku bawa ff From The Darkest Side KaiLu Ver lanjutannya ^^

Happy Reading!

Luhan duduk di kursi, di dekat tempat tidur itu dan termenung. Di atas ranjang di depannya, tubuh Kai masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Alat-alat pemonitor kehidupan masih tersambung di badannya, memonitor detak jantung dan pernapasannya.

Luhan mengamati lelaki itu dan mengeryit. Tabrakan itu cukup keras menghantam Kai sehingga menimbulkan cedera serius di kepalanya dan jahitan melintang di dahinya. Luka itu mungkin disebabkan karena Kai terbanting dan dahinya membentur aspal. Luka di kepala adalah luka yang paling ringan, masih banyak luka-luka lain di sekujur tubuhnya, di organ dalamnya. Luhan mengernyit. Dokter bilang lelaki ini akan sembuh, meskipun membutuhkan waktu pemulihan yang lama.

Kalau nanti lelaki di depannya ini bangun... siapakah yang akan muncul? Jongin... atau Kai? Siapakah yang sebenarnya paling dia inginkan? Jongin yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang kepadanya... atau Kai yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Luhan?

Pikiran Luhan menjadi kalut. Dia bingung... bahkan dia tidak bisa membaca perasaannya sendiri. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Dia memang membenci Kai. Sangat. Kai telah merenggut seluruh keluarganya. Membuatnya sebatang kara di dunia ini hanya karena obsesi gilanya untuk memiliki Luhan. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, bayangan akan Kai yang bersimbah darah di aspal, terluka karena menyelamatkannya, lalu menanyakan keadaan bayinya menyentuh hatinya yang paling dalam. Bagaimanapun juga, Kai telah dua kali menyelamatkan Luhan, dia telah menyelamatkan Luhan dari percobaan permerkosaan mengerikan yang dilakukan oleh Minwoo, lelaki itu dulu juga merawat luka-lukanya.

Kai bilang dia sudah menguasai tubuh ini sejak sebelum mereka menikah. Tetapi dia memutuskan berpura-pura sebagai Jongin dan berlaku baik padanya, bercinta dengannya setiap malam dengan lembut, tidak pernah menyakitinya dan menjaganya. Kenapa Kai repot-repot berbuat seperti itu?

Dia masih ingat akan kata-kata Kai yang diucapkannya dengan ekspresi sedih malam itu... Tidak pernah ada yang menginginkannya. Mungkin selama ini Kai hanya ingin seseorang menginginkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Lelaki itu selama ini selalu sendirian, hidup dalam bayang-bayang Kim Jong In, kesepian jauh di dalam sana, dan ketika dia muncul yang didapatinya hanyalah penolakan dan ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan simpati yang dalam kepada Kai.

Digenggamnya tangan lelaki itu, dia berbisik lembut. "Aku tahu kalian mendengar di dalam sana. Bangunlah... aku menginginkan kalian berdua."

Air matanya menetes, dia mengelus perutnya, tempat buah hatinya dengan lelaki yang sekarang terbaring tak sadarkan diri ini bersemayam. Anak ini adalah buah cintanya dengan Jongin, begitu juga dengan Kai. Anak ini adalah anak mereka berdua. Luhan tidak bisa mengakui yang satu dan menolak yang lain. Seperti kata Jongin dulu, Jongin dan Kai adalah satu kesatuan. Kalau Luhan mau mencintai Jongin, dia harus bisa mencintai dan menerima Kai sebagai sisi gelapnya.

Luhan bisa. Dia bisa mencintai mereka berdua. Meskipun ingatan tentang kekejaman Kai membuatnya takut, tetapi lelaki itu tidak pernah sekalipun menyakitinya dengan sengaja. Dan mungkin tanpa sadar, karena mencintai Jongin, Luhan mencintai Kai juga.

Luhan lama duduk di kursi itu, menatap tubuh lelaki yang terbaring masih tak sadarkan diri di ranjang di depannya. Lelaki itu adalah ayah anaknya.

Siapakah yang benar-benar dia inginkan?

Jongdae melangkah mendekati Luhan yang masih duduk di kursi di tepi ranjang. Hari ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Jongin ataupun Kai tidak sadarkan diri. Dan Luhan masih menunggu dengan cemas. Jongdae berdiri di dekat Luhan dan menatap berganti-ganti.

"Tuan Kai menyelamatkan nyawa anda." Jongdae menghela napas panjang, "Dari semua hal yang dilakukannya, saya tidak pernah menyangka dia akan melakukan ini."

Luhan ikut menghela napas panjang. "Dia mendorongku dan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak. Kadang aku mengira mungkin saat itu Jongin yang melakukannya, bangun seketika dari dalam tubuh itu dan menyelamatkanku. Tetapi ketika aku mendekat dan dia berbicara denganku, aku yakin kalau itu memang Kai... Dia... dia menanyakan kondisi bayiku sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri..." mata Luhan terasa panas dan dia ingin menangis.

"Tuan Kai menyamar sebagai Tuan Jongin karena tidak ingin anda menjadi emosi dan kehilangan bayi anda." Jongdae menatap ke arah tubuh lelaki yang terbaring itu. "Mungkin bayi itu telah mengubahnya, tetapi mungkin juga anda yang telah mengubahnya."

"Aku tidak tahu..." Luhan mengusap air matanya, "Saat ini aku hanya ingin dia bangun."

Jongdae menatap Luhan ragu,"Siapakah 'dia' yang anda maksud itu Nyonya Luhan?

Apakah itu Tuan Jongin? Ataukah... Tuan Kai?

Tengah malam, ketika Luhan tertidur sambil duduk di kursi, kepalanya menelungkup di tepi ranjang. Tangan itu bergerak, dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

Luhan langsung terjaga dan mengangkat kepalanya waspada.

"Kai?"

Mata itu membalas tatapannya, masih tampak berkabut. "Luhan? ... apa yang terjadi kepadaku?"

Jantung Luhan langsung berdegup kencang. Ini Jongin. Yang ada di depannya adalah Jongin.

"Jongin?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah lelaki itu, "Jongin?"

Jongin mengernyitkan matanya, menatap Luhan lama lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya sayang... ini aku."

"Aku akan memanggil dokter." Luhan memencet tombol di sebelah ranjang, menunggu dengan cemas. Seorang suster langsung menengok dalam beberapa menit,

"Dia sadar." Luhan berkata kepada suster itu, suster itu langsung keluar lagi untuk memanggil dokter.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Jongin memegang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang tidak diinfus, "Luhan?"

Luhan menggenggam tangan Jongin lembut, "Nanti akan kujelaskan, Jongin."

Lalu dokter datang dan memeriksa Jongin.

"Kai menyelamatkanmu." Pagi itu Jongin setengah terduduk di ranjangnya, dia masih memakai infus dan perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Dia menyelamatkanmu." Jongin mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu seolah masih tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. "Kadangkala ketika Kai menguasai tubuh ini, aku masih bisa sadar... melihat apa yang dilakukannya, seperti ketika masih awal-awal kau ada di rumah itu, ketika Kai mendatangimu, kadang-kadang aku bisa sadar dan melihat semuanya. Tetapi kadang Kai terlalu kuat sehingga kebanyakan ketika dia menguasai tubuh ini, aku dalam kondisi tertidur dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi." Jongin menatap Luhan dengan sedih, "Karena itu aku hampir tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi. Kalau kau bertanya, memang benar-benar Kai yang waktu itu menyelamatkanmu."

"Jadi kau juga tidak mengingat pernikahan kita?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu meraih jari Luhan yang mengenakan cincin itu di tangannya, "Aku tidak mengingatnya dan itu adalah penyesalanku yang paling dalam..." dikecupnya jemari Luhan, "Meskipun aku sangat senang mengetahui bahwa kau sudah menjadi istriku."

Kata-kata Jongin membuat Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga senang menjadi istrimu."

"Apakah Kai menyakitimu selama aku tak ada? Apakah dia menyakiti anak kita?"

"Tidak." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia berpura-pura sebagai dirimu, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya sampai akhir."

"Kalau begitu, aku asumsikan dia memperlakukanmu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang." Dahi Jongin berkerut, "Aku tidak tahu Luhan, aku bingung. Kai yang aku kenal tidak begitu. Untuk apa dia repot-repot berpura-pura sebagai aku kalau yang diinginkannya adalah menguasaimu? Aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat senang menunjukkan dirinya kepadamu dan mendominasimu secara terang-terangan. Tetapi dia malah menyamar sebagai aku dan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Itu bukan Kai yang aku tahu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa tujuannya." Luhan menatap Jongin bingung, "Tetapi Jongdae mengatakan bahwa Kai menyamar sebagai dirimu karena tidak mau aku terkejut dan terlalu emosi sehingga mempengaruhi kandunganku."

"Dia memikirkan bayi itu." Jongin tercenung, "Sebuah kejutan lagi."

Luhan menatap Jongin lembut, "Apakah kau merasakan dirinya di dalam dirimu sekarang?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Luhan, ini aneh. Kai selalu terasa, bahkan ketika aku sadar penuh, dia selalu terasa mengawasi dari sudut yang gelap... Sekarang yang kurasakan ini, hampir seperti perasaan...kosong."

Luhan merasakan jantungnya serasa diremas. Apakah itu berarti... Kai sudah tidak ada? Apakah kecelakaan itu telah melenyapkan Kai? Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa senang?

Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan karena hidupnya akan lebih mudah bersama Jongin? Tetapi kenapa dia merasakan seolah-olah sesuatu yang berharga direnggut dari dalam dirinya? Kenapa seolah-olah dia merasa... patah hati? Apakah tanpa sadar selama ini dia juga mencintai Kai?

Jongin menyentuh dagu Luhan dan mengangkatnya, "Kau sedih?"

Luhan tidak bisa berkata tidak. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Air matanya menetes membuat Jongin langsung mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Apakah kau... mencintai Kai juga?"

Luhan tercenung lama. Benarkah? Jadi siapa yang sebenarnya dia cintai? Kai? Atau Jongin? Tetapi bukankah mereka memang satu? Mencintai Jongin berarti juga mencintai Kai bukan? Begitu juga sebaliknya. Bisakah Luhan mencintai dua lelaki di saat bersamaan? Dua lelaki yang terjebak di dalam satu tubuh, saling bertolak belakang. Luhan menghela napas, dia telah menemukan jawabannya.

"Ya Jongin. Aku... sepertinya aku juga mencintai Kai."

Jongin langsung meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak diinfus.

"Oh Tuhan. Luhan.. maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena kau harus mengalami ini.."

Setelah dirawat intensif beberapa lama, Jongin akhirnya boleh pulang dari rumah sakit. Dia masih belum pulih total, luka-lukanya masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Jalannya masih agak pincang dan beberapa jahitannya masih belum dilepas. Tetapi kondisi Jongin sudah jauh lebih baik daripada setelah kecelakaan itu. Ia bahkan sudah bisa berjalan meskipun kadang masih harus berhenti untuk menarik napas. Dokter menyuruhnya menggunakan kursi roda dulu selama tubuhnya masih lemah, tetapi Jongin tidak mau. Kakinya tidak akan lemas dan membaik kalau dia harus menggantungkan dirinya kepada kursi roda. Dengan tekad yang kuat, lelaki itu akhirnya bisa berjalan meskipun kadang masih meringis menahan sakitnya.

Mereka keluar dari rumah sakit itu tengah malam. Kali ini benar-benar memastikan tidak ada wartawan yang bersembunyi dan mengambil gambar mereka. Masalah kecelakaan Jongin sempat menimbulkan kehebohan di kalangan pers apalagi beberapa rumor mengatakan Jongin sedang bersama Luhan, anak gelap Taeyeon. Tetapi Suho telah menangani semuanya dengan baik. Semua kabar itu hanyalah menjadi rumor tanpa bukti dan konfirmasi.

Luhan merangkul Jongin, membantunya berjalan memasuki rumah, menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. Dengan langkah pelan, Luhan membimbing Jongin dan mendudukkannya di atas ranjang.

"Apakah kau ingin sesuatu sebelum tidur?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Kemarilah." Jongin mengulurkan tanganya dan Luhan langsung jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka berbaring dan berpelukan bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

"Aku juga Jongin."

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menggantung di benak Jongin. Rasanya berbeda. Seperti yang dia katakan kepada Luhan kemarin. Ada rongga kosong yang terasa di dadanya. Rongga kosong yang terasa hampa, yang dulu diisi oleh Kai sebagai bagian dirinya. Dan Luhan... istrinya itu juga mencintai Kai. Si brengsek itu telah berhasil membuat Luhan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dan Jongin tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan, bagaimanapun, dia dan Kai adalah satu.

Tetapi Kai tidak ada di mana-mana. Alter egonya yang jahat itu sepertinya menghilang tanpa bekas. Ini sebenarnya yang diharapkan oleh Jongin, sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Kai menghilang dari kehidupannya. Dan sekarang itu semua terwujud. Tetapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak merasa senang?

Jongin berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang Kai, direngkuhnya tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, dan dikecupnya dengan lembut,

"Maukah kau bercinta denganku, sayang? Rasanya sudah lama sekali, dan aku sangat merindukanmu."

Luhan menatap Jongin tak yakin, "Jongin, kondisi badanmu..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Jongin meraih tangan Luhan dan menyentuhkannya ke kejantanannya yang mengeras, "Kau rasakan itu sayang? Dia begitu keras, dia siap untukmu dan menginginkanmu..."

Luhan merasakan kejantanan Jongin yang panas dan berdenyut di tangannya, Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dan kemudian melumat bibirnya, mereka berciuman dengan panas dan penuh gairah, lelaki itu melumat seluruh sisi bibir Luhan untuk kemudian lidahnya menguakkan bibir Luhan dan menjelajahi mulutnya, bersatu dengan lidah Luhan dan saling menggoda di dalam sana.

Ketika Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, matanya tampak membara penuh gairah, "Aku mungkin tidak bisa menaikimu, tetapi kau bisa menaikiku."

"Aku bisa melukaimu Jongin..." Luhan terengah, bergairah atas ciuman Jongin, tetapi sekaligus mencemaskan kondisi Jongin yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jongin tersenyum, "Satu-satunya bagian tubuhku yang kesakitan adalah ini." Dia meremas tangan Luhan yang masih menangkup kejantanannya yang berdenyut panas, "Aku membutuhkanmu Luhan..."

Jongin kemudian menghela tubuh Luhan supaya menaikinya. Dan kemudian mengarahkan tubuh mereka untuk menyatu. Luhan semula gugup, tetapi Jongin membantunya. Dan pada akhirnya tubuh mereka menyatu, membuat keduanya mengerang.

Luhan duduk mengangkangi Jongin yang berbaring. Tangan lelaki itu di pingangnya, matanya memandanginya dengan penuh hasrat,

"Bergeraklah sayang, puaskan aku."

Luhan bergerak, membuat Jongin mengerang parau. Ritmenya semula pelan karena Luhan tidak mau menyakiti Jongin, tetapi tangan lelaki itu yang mencengkeram kedua pinggangnya membantunya mempercepat ritme, membuatnya bergerak semakin cepat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena gerakan itu, dan kenikmatan yang menjalarinya membuat seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik, dia mengerang ketika Jongin membantu gerakannya dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya dari bawah, semakin mempertegas penyatuan diri mereka, membuat kejantanan Jongin tenggelam lebih dalam di tubuh Luhan.

Lalu puncak itu akhirnya datang juga. Luhan mengerang, merasakan tubuhnya melayang ketika puncak kepuasan melandanya. Jongin menyusulnya di bawahnya, menaikkan pinggulnya dan meledak di dalam diri Luhan diiringi erangan dalam penuh kepuasan.

Tubuh Luhan jatuh lemas menimpa Jongin, dan lelaki itu langsung memeluknya, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Napas mereka terengah dan jantung mereka yang berdebar saling berpadu.

Lalu Jongin mendongakkan wajah Luhan dan menundukkan kepala untuk mengecup lembut bibirnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih sayang." bisiknya parau.

Luhan tersenyum, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di dada Jongin, menikmati debaran jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin tenang, bagaikan musik pengantar tidurnya.

Hampir dini hari ketika Jongin terbangun tiba-tiba. Dia terduduk di atas ranjang dengan Luhan yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Dalam kegelapan dia menggerakkan tangannya, mengernyit ketika merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Ketika itulah Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya, tampak tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya, apakah Luhan sedang bermimpi buruk? Jongin mengamati kerut kecil yang muncul di antara kedua alis Luhan. Dan kemudian jemarinya bergerak lembut ke sana, mengusapnya agar kerutan itu hilang.

Luhan mendesah merasakan usapan Jongin di kepalanya, kemudian bergumam,

"Kai..."

Jongin tertegun. Menatap ke arah Luhan lagi, tetapi perempuan itu sedang tertidur pulas, matanya tertutup rapat dan napasnya teratur.

Dengan pelan Jongin melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci mukanya di wastafel, lalu mendongakkan wajah dan menatap cermin wastafel dengan tatapan tajam.

Lama Jongin menatap bayangannya di cermin, menanti Kai muncul dan berkomunikasi dalam benaknya. Tetapi semua terasa begitu hening.

"Dia mencintaimu juga. Luhan mencintaimu juga." Jongin bergumam, lebih seperti berbicara dengan kehampaan yang kosong. Lalu menunggu. Tetapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari dalam jiwanya. Tidak ada jawaban sinis dari kegelapan. Kai seakan sudah menghilang.

"Dia sedih karena berpikir kau sudah meninggal." Jongin dengan keras kepala melanjutkan, mencoba memanggil Kai, "Dia mencintai kita berdua dan bersedia memaafkan kita berdua. Mungkin sudah saatnya kita melakukan gencatan senjata dan membuat kesepakatan, demi Luhan dan calon anak kita."

Hening.

"Bangun Kai, dimanapun kau berada. Kau diinginkan. Ingat itu." Jongin bergumam pelan sebelum melangkah pergi.

Dan kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu berdesir di dalam benaknya. Menggeliat dan mencoba untuk terjaga...

Luhan menyadari bahwa Kai mungkin tidak akan muncul lagi, sepertinya kecelakaan itu telah benar-benar melenyapkannya. Dielusnya perutnya dengan lembut. Menyadari kesedihan dalam dirinya yang masih mencoba untuk sembuh. Kai memang pantas disalahkan atas semua kekejamannya. Tetapi Luhan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu melakukannya sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan di dalam dirinya, karena dia dilupakan, karena dia kesepian, karena tidak ada yang menginginkannya.

Tiba-tiba Jongin sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan memijit pundaknya dengan lembut lalu mengecup pundaknya dari belakang, "Kenapa kau duduk sendirian di sini?"

"Aku sedang memandangi keindahan taman." Luhan sedang duduk di teras halaman belakang rumah Jongin, menghadap ke taman luas yang dipenuhi rumput hijau dan bunga-bungaan.

Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, lalu menatap Luhan dengan serius, "Mengenai apa yang kau katakan tempo hari, bahwa kau juga mencintai Kai, benarkah?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Maafkan aku Jongin..."

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, bukan masalah untukku. Kau ingat bukan, aku malah pernah meminta kepadamu, kalau kau mencintai diriku, kau harus bisa mencintai Kai..." Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukan Kai kepadamu, kekejamannya dengan merenggut seluruh keluargamu, kau bisa memaafkan dan mencintainya?"

Luhan memandang ke tengah taman dengan mata menerawang. Kekejaman Kai tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tetapi itu terjadi saat Kai masih sangat jahat. Ketika bersamanya akhir-akhir ini, Kai sepertinya sudah berubah, lelaki itu memikirkan bayinya, lelaki itu menyelamatkan nyawanya. Salahkah Luhan kalau dia berpikir bahwa di dalam hati Kai yang gelap itu, masih ada kasih sayang di dalamnya?

"Aku memang tidak bisa menoleransi kekejamannya di masa lalu." Luhan bergumam menjawab, "Tetapi apa yang dia lakukan untukku... aku merasa bahwa masih ada kesempatan untuk Kai, di dalam hatinya dia masih menyimpan sedikit kebaikan."

"Kai sangat kejam. Kau tidak takut lagi kepadanya?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengusap pipi Jongin dengan lembut, membiarkan Jongin mengecup tangannya, "Dia adalah dirimu juga. Suamiku. Ayah dari anakku, dan tidak seharusnya aku takut kepadanya. Lagipula dia tidak pernah menyakitiku dengan sengaja."

"Apakah... apakah kau menginginkan Kai kembali?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Semua orang pasti akan bilang aku bodoh dan terlalu mengambil resiko. Tetapi ya... aku menginginkan Kai kembali. Aku ingin ada saatnya Jongin dan Kai berdamai, saling berkompromi. Dan aku akan mencintai mereka berdua."

Jongin tersenyum, tiba-tiba senyum itu berubah menjadi senyuman khas yang dingin, "Hati-hati dengan permohonanmu, Luhan...karena jika itu terkabul, kau harus menanggung akibatnya."

Jantung Luhan langsung berdebar kencang. Dia menoleh ke arah Jongin dan menatap wajahnya cermat. Sekarang dia bisa mengetahuinya, dia bisa mengenali dan membedakan Jongin dan Kai dengan jelas. Jika mereka melakukan 'switching' dalam beberapa detikpun, Luhan akan bisa mengenalinya.

"Kai..." Luhan bergumam mantap, berusaha menahan senyumnya karena pengenalan itu, "Kau... kau tidak lenyap? Jongin bilang dia tidak bisa merasakanmu..."

"Tadinya aku memutuskan akan diam dan lenyap. Karena kupikir itu yang kau inginkan." Kai menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. " Tetapi Jongin memanggilku dan mengatakan bahwa kau... kau menginginkanku kembali. Kenapa Luhan? Bukankah kau menginginkanku lenyap?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... tidak lagi. Aku..." tiba-tiba pipi Luhan memerah, dia telah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Kai tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan lelaki itu kepadanya, Kai bisa saja belum berubah, masih jahat dan kejam. Mungkin saja lelaki itu akan memanfaatkan perasaannya untuk mendominasinya. Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi?

Ditatapnya Kai dengan ragu, lelaki itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. "Aku tidak menginginkanmu lenyap, Kai." Akhirnya Luhan bisa berkata.

Kai tampaknya masih belum puas, "Apakah karena kau merasa bersalah, karena aku menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan itu?"

"Bukan." Luhan mengamati Kai yang sekarang duduk dengan ragu di depannya, lelaki ini begitu frustrasi untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Tiba-tiba terbayang di benak Luhan, lelaki kecil yang menahankan pukulan-pukulan ayahnya, meringkuk sendirian di malam hari, merasa sakit dan kesepian, merasa tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun. "Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menginginkanmu Kai. Tetapi aku salah, Aku menginginkanmu."

Seketika itu juga topeng dingin di wajah Kai runtuh, dia menatap Luhan, seolah-olah takjub dan tak percaya, "Kau menginginkanku?"

"Ya Kai."

"Tetapi tanganku ini penuh darah." Kai menatap Luhan, "Aku kejam dan jahat dan semua orang takut padaku."

"Kau tidak bisa membuatku takut padamu lagi." Luhan menyipitkan matanya, "Kecuali kalau kau mengacung-acungkan pisaumu di depan mataku."

Kai tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan mengacung-acungkan pisau di depan matamu." Lalu wajahnya tampak sedih, "Tetapi akulah orang yang bertanggungjawab karena telah merenggut seluruh keluargamu darimu."

"Kau membunuh kakek dan nenekku."

"Ya." Kai menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tahu aku tidak termaafkan."

"Memang." Luhan menatap Kai sedih, "Aku masih marah kepadamu mengenai itu. Dan kau membunuh ayahku, Kris."

"Sebenarnya Kris tidak masuk rencana. Tetapi tanpa kuduga dia ikut ke mobil itu." Kai memandang Luhan dengan serius. "Aku minta maaf Luhan atas semua kejahatan yang kulakukan kepadamu dan keluargamu."

Luhan menatap mata Kai dan menemukan kesungguhan di sana. Kai tidak pernah menyesali pembunuhan yang dilakukannya, tetapi entah kenapa dia berhasil meminta maaf kepada Luhan dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh, "Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah ayah anak ini. Kau dan Jongin adalah ayah anak ini." Luhan menatap Kai, "Maukah kau berjanji untuk menahan diri? Maksudku... keinginan membunuh itu, bisakah kau menekannya?"

"Kemarahan selalu menjadi kekuatanku. Aku selalu melampiaskannya dengan membunuh orang-orang yang menggangguku. Tetapi kalau kau memintanya..." Kai menatap Luhan dengan serius, "Ya Luhan, aku akan menahan diri... mungkin tidak dengan membunuh, mungkin melukainya sedikit.."

"Kai!" Luhan menyela mengingatkan.

Kai tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, dia mengangkat bahunya, "Aku akan berusaha, Luhan."

"Dan jangan suka mengancam dan menakut-nakuti orang-orang di sekelilingmu, auramu sudah cukup menakutkan tanpa kau harus mengancam mereka."

Perkataan Luhan itu membuat Kai terkekeh. "Aku selalu yakin bahwa kau tidak pernah takut padaku. Waktu itu... ketika aku ingin membunuhmu, kau malah menawariku plester untuk membalut lukaku. Saat itulah aku tahu bahwa aku akan terus mencarimu."

"Jongdae bilang kau masih menyimpan plester itu dalam sebuah kotak di dalam brankasmu."

"Memang." Kai menatap Luhan lurus-lurus, "Kadang-kadang aku suka menatapnya di malam hari, sambil membayangkan bahwa aku akan memilikimu suatu saat nanti."

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Kau sudah memilikiku. Kau sudah menjadi suamiku."

"Begitupun Jongin." Suara Kai berubah serius, "Akan seperti apa kita ke depannya nanti? Kau jelas-jelas tidak bisa memilih antara aku dan Jongin."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau salah satu dari kalian lenyap."

"Apakah kau... mencintai kami berdua? Maksudku.. semua orang selalu bisa mencintai Jongin, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menerimaku."

"Karena kau juga tidak bisa mencintai mereka, Kai."

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah bisa menerima siapapun, Luhan.

Bagiku semua orang adalah musuh yang akan siap menyerangku kapan saja kalau aku tidak waspada. Tetapi sepertinya aku bisa menerimamu, dan kurasa... meski aku tidak pernah merasakan ini... sepertinya aku mencintaimu."

Hening. Dan Luhan tertegun, Mencoba mengulang kata-kata Kai di benaknya. Apakah tadi Kai baru saja mengatakan cinta kepadanya?

"Kau? Bisa mencintai?" Luhan menatap ragu, "Aku meragukannya, bukankah yang kau rasakan hanyalah obsesi dan dorongan untuk memiliki?"

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain. Tetapi selain itu, aku tidak bisa melukaimu. Aku senang bersamamu, dan aku menginginkan bayi itu." Kai mengedikkan bahunya ke arah perut Luhan, "Bukankah itu berarti aku mencintaimu?"

Luhan tersenyum dalam hati. Jadi seperti itukah definisi Kai untuk cinta? Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya. Mungkin Luhan harus mengajarinya pelan-pelan, supaya Kai bisa membuka hatinya dan belajar menemukan kasih sayang dan cinta di hatinya yang hitam kelam.

Luhan yakin akan ada saatnya Kai mengerti tentang cinta, dan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin lama kelamaan Kai akan belajar mencintai yang sesungguhnya, Luhan yakin akan ada saatnya di mana Kai tidak akan menyebarkan aura menakutkan lagi.

"Jadi kau kembali." Jongin bergumam pelan sambil menatap bayangan Kai di depannya.

"Ya. Aku kembali."

"Apakah kau akan membunuh orang-orang lagi dan mengotori tanganmu dengan darah?"

"Aku tidak janji." Kai mengangkat bahunya, "Tetapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Luhan untuk lebih menahan diri."

"Kau memang harus lebih menahan diri. Kita akan menjadi seorang ayah."

Kai tersenyum, "Seorang ayah eh? Dari semua yang pernah kubayangkan, menjadi seorang ayah tidak pernah masuk dalam imajinasiku."

"Dalam imajinasiku juga." Jongin mengernyit, "Aku selalu menjauhkan kita berdua dari anak-anak, karena aku takut kau melukai mereka, kita sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman berdekatan dengan anak-anak. Aku bertanya kepadamu Kai, apakah kau akan melukai anak kita? Karena kalau jawabannya 'ya' maka aku akan menjauhkan kita, sejauh mungkin dari Luhan."

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak mungkin melukai darah dagingku sendiri."

Jongin memandang Kai tidak yakin, "Benarkah, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa begitu yakin? Kau kan belum pernah berdekatan dengan anak-anak."

Kai tampak berpikir, lalu kemudian dia tersenyum, "Dia anak Luhan juga. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan melukai Luhan, begitupun dengan anaknya."

Jongin menatap Kai dalam-dalam, sedikit tidak percaya, tetapi Kai tampak begitu serius, sehingga Jongin berpikir lelaki itu pantas mendapat kesepakatan,

"Karena itu kita harus berkompromi. Mau tak mau kita tinggal di tubuh yang sama, saling berbagi. Kita tidak bisa melenyapkan satu sama lain, kita harus melakukan kesepakatan."

"Kesepakatan? Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Kai tersenyum, "Dia mencintai kita berdua ya?"

"Dia mencintaiku dengan mudah." Jongin menyipitkan matanya, "Dan dia bisa mencintaimu juga, itu luar biasa. Mungkin hanya Luhan yang bisa melakukannya, mencintai kita berdua."

"Aku setuju denganmu." Kai menatap Jongin dengan penuh ingin tahu, "Jadi kesepakatan apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Mulai dengan pengaturan waktu." Jongin bergumam. Menjelaskan kepada alter egonya apa yang harus mereka lakukan supaya bisa sama-sama tetap ada, menjadi pasangan Luhan tanpa harus saling melukai satu sama lain.

Bulan-bulan berlalu tanpa insiden apapun. Hingga malam itu tiba waktunya Luhan melahirkan. Jongin sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit sebelum kontraksinya makin sering. Dan dia sedang berbaring sambil menghitung kontraksinya, menanti detik-detik kelahiran bayinya.

Jongin terus menggenggam jemari Luhan, meremasnya seolah ingin menyalurkan kekuatan ketika Luhan mengerang menahan ketegangan kontraksinya dan membantunya mengingat bagaimana cara menghirup dan menghela napas untuk meredakan sakitnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?"

Luhan menatap Jongin penuh senyum, suaminya itu tampak cemas dan menatapnya dengan sedikit panik. Senyumnya melebar, berusaha meredakan kepanikan Jongin,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jongin. Kontraksinya makin sering. Kurasa tinggal sebentar lagi." Diremasnya jemari Jongin yang sedang menggenggam tangannya, "Kau akan menemaniku kan?"

"Tentu saja." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Membuat Luhan menghela napas lega.

Kehidupan perkawinan mereka adalah kehidupan perkawinan yang unik. Tidak semua orang bisa mengalaminya. Tetapi Luhan mengalaminya. Pada awalnya dia masih perlu beradaptasi. Seperti memasakkan makanan udang untuk Jongin, ternyata Kai yang makan malam bersamanya, dan lelaki itu tidak suka udang. Atau bercinta dengan Jongin hanya untuk bercinta lagi karena tiba-tiba Kai yang menguasai tubuh itu dan bergairah terhadapnya.

Semua terasa berbeda. Tetapi Kai dan Jongin telah mencapai kompromi. Dan dia belajar makin cepat, mengenali Kai dan Jongin dengan pasti, Kai tidak akan bisa berpura-pura sebagai Jongin lagi di depan Luhan, karena Luhan pasti akan langsung mengenalinya.

Tidak ada lagi pembunuhan yang dilakukan Kai dengan dingin. Dia telah belajar menahan diri, seperti yang dijanjikannya. Kalau Kai sedang tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya, maka dia sekarang memilih untuk mundur dan membiarkan Jongin yang menguasai tubuhnya dan mengambil alih permasalahan itu, cara itu terbukti bisa menahan Kai untuk melukai siapapun.

Luhan bersyukur semua berjalan baik untuk mereka, dia menghela napas panjang, mengumpulkan tenaga selama jeda kontraksinya untuk menunggu kontraksi berikutnya yang akan lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya jeda kontraksinya makin cepat." Jongin beranjak dari duduknya, menoleh kepada perawat yang dari tadi memeriksa tekanan darah Luhan, "Apakah sudah waktunya?" tanyanya kepada perawat itu.

Sang perawat menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya akan memanggil dokter, dan kami akan mempersiapkan ruang melahirkan."

Jongin sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan mengenakan baju untuk masuk ke dalam ruang melahirkan. Dia akan menemani Luhan untuk melahirkan anak mereka di dalam sana.

Tetapi dia lalu melihat bayangan Kai yang panik dan pucat pasi di kaca wastafel itu. Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan kesakitan dan ketakutan, seakan ada teror yang menghantuinya.

"Aku tidak bisa Jongin..." Kai bergumam sambil mengerang seolah kesakitan, "Aku tidak bisa punya anak Jongin. Aku takut. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan menyakiti anak itu atau tidak."

TBC

Annyeong, chingudeul :D

Gomawo buat yg masih setia baca ff remake'a ini & jg yg nge-review ff ini ne #deepbow

Mianhae klo ga menyebutkan namanya satu-persatu ne #deepbow

Mianhae klo ffnya ga ada spasinya, soalnya aku ngepost lewat hp.

Mohon dimaklumi ne #deepbow

Kamsahamnida chingu :D #deepbow

Ditunggu reviewnya chingu :)


End file.
